A Dangerous Captive
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Birthday Gift for Tyroth Darkstorm. After Tyroth is captured by The Foot Clan, Dr Arden see's this giant mutant Dragon as a chance to make his most powerful weapon by far for the Foot to destroy the Turtles for good and even bring jeopardy to New York. Can the Turtles and Mona save Tyroth and stop Dr Arden before it's too late or have the Foot reigned supreme? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya Readers!**

**As promised here's another fic! **

**This is a birthday fic for my good friend Tyroth Darkstorm who has been writing stories centred around my fics! Which are always a joy to read and keep me on the edge of my seat! :)**

**If any of you haven't read his fics then I suggest you do before reading this story as some events and characters mentioned happen in his stories 'Mutant Vigilantes' and 'Ancient Legacy' you can find them in my favourite stories category on my page or you can find Tyroth Darkstorm in my favourite authors category.**

**The characters Tyroth and Sephie belong to Tyroth Darkstorm. **

**Hope you enjoy the story, especially you Tyroth! And Happy Birthday!**

**And now...on with the show!**

**A Dangerous Captive**

**Chapter One**

**Back in Town**

The night was dark and stormy, heavy rain lashed through the air and the wind howled. The City of New York still buzzed with life despite the horrible weather.

A tall building stood out amongst the many skyscrapers, lit up brightly by the many lighting strikes, a bright red symbol of a foot with three spikes on the top stood out marking the building like a giant landmark.

Inside the building in a giant throne room, a tall Japanese man with long black hair tied back in in a tight ponytail and wearing black and red Japanese robes sat at the top of the room sipping some saki and watching some ninja in black tight robes with the red foot symbol fight.

His eyes narrowed over his small cup as he watched the ninja fight.

"No matter how hard I train you..." he snarled softly "You never seem to defeat those turtles!"

He lowered his cup and sat back to watch the ninja continue fighting.

At the moment they were sparring and practising defence.

"I do everything..." Arashi growled "I've done almost everything to make you stronger...and yet nothing brings those reptiles down!"

As he stared at the ninja, he suddenly heard his phone buzz. He clapped his hands loudly ordering the ninja to cease fighting to which they did and stood in rows before bowing to him.

Arashi picked up his phone and pressed the receive button.

"Yes?" he asked, he listened intently to the voice on the other end and his eyes widened "What!?" he cried.

The Ninja watching their master looked at each other then back at their master wondering what must have made him so surprised.

"He's back?" Arashi growled "You are sure?"

The voice spoke again, the ninja still looked confused, they wanted to talk amongst themselves but they didn't want to step out of line.

Arashi's fist clenched and his eyes narrowed more, some the ninja squirmed slightly in worry seeing their master look so angry.

"Get back here now!" Arashi growled "And tell me what you saw! And you better not be bluffing!"

He hung up the mobile and turned to the ninja who stood waiting their next command.

"You are dismissed for now!" he said softly.

The Ninja bowed and respectfully left their master alone.

Arashi leaned back and thought hard, his eyes narrowing as he waited for the ones on the phone to return and inform him of the new arrival they saw.

* * *

Down in the sewers in a lair hidden deep underground under the City, four humanoid turtles and a humanoid female lizard were practising their fighting in the middle of the lair.

Raphael was fighting against Leonardo whilst Donatello and Michelangelo were sparring.

The female lizard Monalisa was doing some balancing on some tall plum-flower poles and was trying to do some moves with her tail, legs and warfans whilst all the while trying to stay rooted and balanced.

As the turtles fought below, Mona didn't flinch as she continued to try and stay balanced.

Locking their weapons together, Leonardo and Raphael looked up to see Mona moving and twisting as if fighting enemies but all the while staying balanced on the poles.

"Whoa Mona." said Leonardo "I must say you keep good focus up there!"

"It's an important thing to learn with Crane Style Kung Fu." said Mona as she spread her arms out and extended a leg.

"Good focus and a good view from down here!" Raphael called up as he looked up under Mona's loincloth and smirked.

"Pervert!" Mona scolded playfully feeling shivers up her spine as she saw her mate giving his evil smirk.

Leonardo blushed slightly as he realised what Raphael meant.

Mona shook it off and continued her explanation of her exercise.

"The importance of the style is to stay balanced." she said "My master always told me this when I was at Martial Arts classes, balance is the key, a crane's weakness is that it has to stay upright, falling is a crane's death."

"And Rapahel's weakness is being distracted!" Said Leonardo cockily as he wrenched his katana out of Raphael's sai and kicked his younger brother back causing him to get dazed.

"Nice one Leo!" Michelangelo called as he backflipped to avoid Donatello trying to trip him up with his bo staff.

Raphael scowled and jumped up again before aiming for Leonardo.

Mona laughed as the two turtles fought, she knew how those two were so competitive but she knew they truly loved each other as brothers underneath all that.

She continued to focus on her balance and perform fighting moves all the while as the turtles below did their training.

* * *

Suddenly the entrance to the lair opened and everyone turned to see a large male red Dragon mutant accompanied by a intense green female lizard mutant with reddish brown hair that hung like rats tails as it was wet.

They were both wearing large coats that were soaked through which they threw off gratefully

"Heya gang!" the Dragon called out waving his large arms.

The turtles grinned and stopped fighting at once.

"Tyroth! Sephie!" cried Michelangelo "You came!" he threw his nun chucks aside and bounded over to the mutants.

Mona had been standing on one leg with her other extended before her and her tail out behind her retaining her balance when she saw the two mutants appear and was over the moon.

But before she could jump off, one of Michelangelo's Nun chucks hit the pole she was standing on and made it wobble dangerously!

"Mikey!" she yelled crossly as she tried to stay rooted.

Sadly Mona was able to keep her balance and she fell off!

Luckily Raphael was below and he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks baby." said Mona gratefully as her mate lowered her down onto her feet.

She and Raphael soon joined the other turtles as they greeted Tyroth and Sephie.

Michelangelo was already babbling excitedly but he stopped and went quiet as Mona clonked him on the head with one of his nun chucks.

"Owww!" Michelangelo groaned, rubbing his head, he turned to expect to see Raphael but instead he saw Mona holding his nun chucks and wearing an annoyed look.

"You idiot Mikey!" she said "Will you watch next time you throw your nun chucks? It hit the pole I was standing on and I fell off!"

Michelangelo looked embarrassed and sorry as Mona gave him his nun chucks with a frown making Tryoth and Sephie laugh.

"Sorry sis..." he said in a small voice.

"At least Prince Raph was there to save his falling crane girl!" said Donatello making the others chuckle and Raphael put his arm protectively around his mate.

Mona shook her head and looked at the two mutants.

"So how have you been?" she asked "We thought you'd never show."

"Sorry Mona." said Tyroth "We would have been here ages ago, but the weather is pretty awful and it's not like we could get a cab or anything."

"That's a good point." said Leonardo.

"How's everyone in Mutopia?" asked Donatello "How are the Chicago Knights getting on, still perfecting their fighting skills?"

"They're great thanks." said Sephie "They keep saying they want to come here, but they do have their duties in Mutopia."

"Well if they wish to come here, they're always welcome." said Leonardo and the others agreed.

"How about Gramps?" asked Mona.

"Same old, same old." said Tyroth.

"In a nutshell, all's well." said Sephie laughing at how her sentence rhymed.

* * *

"Sephie, Tyroth!"

Almost everybody jumped as they looked behind them to see Master Splinter walking over.

"How delightful to see you again!" said the old rat with a smile.

Tyroth and Sephie bowed to Splinter and smiled back.

"I trust your journey from Mutopia was good, yes?" asked Splinter.

"Well aside from the bad weather." said Sephie placing a hand on her soaked hair "It was alright."

"I flew most of the way!" said Tyroth spreading his wings "But when we got to New York we walked as we knew we'd be seen if we flew."

"Understandable." said Raphael.

"Hey!" said Michelangelo with a grin "Since our guests have arrived, whose up for some Lunch!"

"Oh that sounds great!" said Sephie.

"I'll say!" Tyroth agreed "All that travelling has made us hungry and tired too!"

"Don't worry guys." said Mona as she followed Michelangelo to the kitchen and the others followed "We got the spare room set up for you, we kinda guessed you'd be tired after a long journey."

"Thanks Mona." said Tyroth and Sephie together "That's great!"

"Yay!" Michelangelo cheered "Time for a big lunch to celebrate being together again! I think I got some beer or some other drinks for the occasion!"

The others laughed heartily and got ready to make plans for what to do during Tyroth and Sephie's stay with them.

**So that's my first chapter! Tyroth and Sephie are back and there's planning for fun stuff to be had! **

**But what are Arashi and the Foot up to? Well, we shall find out soon enough! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Catching Up**

Soon everyone was in the kitchen gathered around the large table. There were several boxes of pizza on the table along with bottles of beer and alco-pops.

Splinter was sitting at the head of the table with some saki as the seven mutants were talking excitedly talking of their lives and adventures since they saw each other last.

"There's still problems with Purple Dragons and the Foot Ninja." said Leonardo "Last week we had to take down several Purple Dragon members who were meeting in a warehouse exchanging goods they had stolen."

"And you took them down no problems?" asked Tyroth.

"Yep!" said Michelangelo proudly "Didn't know what hit them!"

"It was quite high tech stuff they stole." said Donatello in a dreamy tone, "I would have loved to have the equipment for myself, but again, most of the stuff they steal isn't finders keepers, so we placed the equipment outside a police station."

"Unless you count stealing what's in their wallets." said Michelangelo "When they've fallen dead or knocked out."

"I prefer dead!" said Mona quietly with a slight growl

"I have to say it got my blood pumping that night." said Raphael with an evil smirk "Taking down thugs who break the law in my speciality!"

"Needless say it made me feel good too." said Mona stroking the top blade on one of her folded fans almost like she would a kitten.

"What about in Chicago?" asked Donatello.

"Well, it's kinda similar." said Sephie "Gangs at work, the odd bank robbery, even sexual attack, but we and the Chicago knights took care of the perpetrators no problem. Saved the day, all that Jazz."

"What about the Foot?" asked Tyroth "You had problems with them?"

"A few." said Donatello "Though they have been quiet for a while, apart from the odd patrol and we've crossed paths, but they haven't tried to do anything else other than send their ninja posse after us."

"I dunno what Izo Arashi's planning at the moment." said Leonardo "But I hate it when he goes quiet like that, it means he's plotting something."

"And whatever that may be." said Raphael "It ain't good!"

"Come on guys!" said Michelangelo trying to lighten the tone "We can't let the Foot worry us, if they're too scared to come out a face us with all they got, then let them cower in fear, we should just enjoy the time we got with our guests!"

"Mikey's right." said Mona "We can's keep worrying about what the Foot's next move is, if we haven't heard anything, might as well enjoy it being quiet while it still is."

"Monalisa has a point." said Splinter "As much as it is worrying that the enemy has made no move, we must not let it cloud our minds, we have friends and we must enjoy the time we have."

"You said it!" said Donatello "We got loads of plans now they're here!"

"Great!" said Tyroth "I must admit, it's never a dull moment here in the turtle's lair!"

"Thanks!" said Leonardo with a smile.

* * *

Soon all talk of the Foot, the Purple Dragons and trouble in Chicago was forgotten as the young mutants began to plan their time together.

Michelangelo of course suggest a few gaming tournaments on Xbox and the Wii as well as some movie marathons.

"Have you ever gotten through some movie marathons without getting bored or falling asleep?" asked Sephie "Me, Kate, Heather, Sarah and the other girls in Mutopia have tried that, but not all of us has managed to stay awake!"

"We almost got through _Lord of the Rings _once." said Mona "I drank four energy drinks to stay awake but it ended up not working. I fell asleep halfway through '_Return of the King_'"

"I remember." said Raphael "You were snuggled up comfortably on my plastron."

Mona gave her mate a playful frown.

"You liked it though!" she said.

"Course I did!" said Raphael nuzzling Mona's shoulder affectionately.

"I think Mikey was the only one who succeeded." said Leonardo "And me."

"How about the time we tried _The Avengers_ movies?" asked Donatello "We all managed to stay awake for that! We started from the moment we got up to when it was time to go to bed!"

"I remember the evidence of that night very clearly." said Mona "There was popcorn and pizza boxes all over the floor and sofas!"

"Cool!" said Tyroth.

"Can we do that during our stay?" asked Sephie "Maybe I could manage staying awake this time."

"You bet!" said Michelangelo.

Just then Tyroth's eyes widened as he remembered something, he quickly ran out of the kitchen and before the other mutants could wonder where he had run off to he soon returned with a poster, rather wet and crumpled but still readable.

"What you got there big guy?" asked Michelangelo.

Sephie saw the poster and her eyes lit up as she remembered.

"Tyroth and I saw that poster when we walked through New York looking for April's shop so we could go down the manhole there, we tried to see if April was in, but she and Casey were sleeping."

"Guessed as much." said Raphael "They're not always nocturnal like us."

Leonardo took the poster and read it.

"It's happening on Friday." said Tyroth as he watched the leader read the large poster.

_**Fancy Dress Dance **_

_**Gotham City Club**_

_**Promotions on Drinks all Night**_

_**DJ SAM JAHM playing Dance, Pop, Rock, Alternative music**_

_**Raffle **_

_**Cash prizes for best costume**_

The other turtles decided to have a look as well and Michelangelo's eyes lit up.

"Cool!" he said "A chance to go somewhere on the surface!"

"And because everyone's in fancy dress they won't suspect a thing with us!" said Donatello.

Mona looked at Sephie and they both agreed at the idea of going to the club.

"Do you think they'll suspect anything with Tyroth?" asked Michelangelo looking Tyroth up and down.

"I think he'll be fine." said Sephie "We've walked around amongst the humans in disguise before, I mean yeah, he does attract some attention because of his size and all, but half the time when in disguise he looks like anyone else."

Tyroth looked at the poster.

"I think we'll be just fine." he said "If everyone's in fancy dress, they won't bat an eyelid."

"Hope you're right Tyroth." Mona whispered softly feeling slightly worried.

Splinter took the poster from Tyroth and studied it.

Everyone went quiet and watched as the old rat looked at the poster then up at the seven young mutants.

Everyone waited with baited breath, Splinter had that thoughtful look on his face, the look that made them wonder whether he was to say yes or no.

"I have thought about this." said the old rat "And I do belive that if you are careful and take care not to draw too much attention to yourselves, then you may enjoy this party."

Michelangelo beamed, the other turtles grinned, Mona and Sephie high fived and Tyroth looked pleased.

"Tyroth." Splinter turned his attention to the large dragon mutant.

"You may need to take extra care, your size may make you stand out more even in a crowd dressed different from their normal form."

"I am aware Master Splinter." said Tyroth bowing "And I will be careful, and will do all I can to protect your sons and daughter, and my beloved Sephie." he wrapped an arm protectively around Sephie as he said the last part causing the lizard to look up at him.

Splinter bowed again and smiled.

"Then I trust you will all be safe and careful." he said.

"Will you not come with us Master Splinter?" asked Sephie.

"There are some things I do join my sons and daughter on." said Splinter "But this is not one of them, loud music and flashing lights do not agree with me."

"Don't worry Sephie." said Mona "Sensei normally spends nights like that watching his soap operas or meditating."

"Ok." said Sephie.

Michelangelo then held up a bottle of beer.

"Well here's to a couple of weeks of non stop fun!" he cheered to which everyone agreed and raised their bottles to clink together.

* * *

After that toast, Michelangelo started downing his beer as Tyroth and the other turtles cheered him on.

"Choke! Choke! Choke!" Tyroth was cheering as Michelangelo finally downed the beer and let out a huge burp which lasted ten seconds.

Splinter frowned disapprovingly, he soon made his excuses and left the kitchen so he could let the younger reptiles have some time together.

Mona meanwhile shook her head at Michelangelo's antics and gave a heartly chuckle.

"See what I deal with, Sephie?" she asked.

Sephie nodded.

"I sometimes have to deal with the guys in Mutopia behaving like that." she said "Some of them often have burp offs, sometimes I think they could make an orchestra with the amount of burps they do."

"Maybe I'm the lucky one." said Mona "Just having this lot, well, Mikey being top burper."

Sephie looked at Michelangelo again then looked at Mona as a wicked idea crossed her mind. She leaned across to whisper to Mona and the lizard lady looked shocked but she soon gave a wicked smirk and agreed.

Picking up some soda pop, the two lizards clinked their bottles and linking arms downed the fizz together.

As soon as they had downed them, they turned to the turtles and Tyroth and winking at each other let off a huge burp each!

In fact it was so loud and sudden as they did it together, all four turtles and Tyroth were shocked!

Michelangelo fell off his stool in fright, Tyroth opened his wings in shock sending Donatello and Leonardo flying and Raphael spilt his own drink down his front in surprise!

Seeing the reaction from the boys, the two girls looked at each other, laughed and instantly high fived at the result!

The boys stared at the girls for a long time not knowing how to react to that!

"Well...it's official..." Michelangelo groaned as he lifted himself off the ground and his head appeared behind the table.

He looked slightly dizzy from where he had fallen.

"The girls have beaten the Master..."

Mona gave Michelangelo an evil look.

"See what girl power can do?" she said in a cocky tone.

"Oh yeah?" said Donatello "Bet you anything we boys can take you down!"

"Oh really?" asked Sephie "Five against two? Very brave(!)"

"You challenging us?" asked Mona.

"You betcha!" Raphael said moving behind Mona and before she could react, he grabbed her and scooped her up bridal style before running out of the kitchen making her squeal!

"Hey!" Sephie cried.

"Nice one bro!" Michelangelo called as he chased his older brother outside, Leonardo and Donatello following and laughing all the way.

"Put me down!" Mona protested and failing to stop laughing as her mate carried her outside "That's not fair!"

"Let her go Raph!" Sephie shouted but she squealed as Tyroth grabbed her and carried her bridal style outside following Raphael.

Splinter had made it to his quarters when the mutants had run outside. Before he shut the door he watched as the young mutants laughed, chased each other and tumbled around.

With a sigh and a smile, Splinter knew it was going to be a rather noisy day, but that didn't bother him.

He was just happy his sons and adopted daughter had their two best friends and were having a good time, even if it meant he was going to lose a little peace and quiet.

**Wow! Looks like our heroes have a lot planned, and Splinter seems happy even if he might loose some sleep. **

**Hope you enjoyed those funny moments! Looks like Mona and Sephie know how to shock the men with some burping girl power! lol!**

**P.S. I've done movie marathons before! I've done '_Lord of the Rings_' but failed as I fell asleep. I watched the Marvel movies from '_The Hulk_' '_Iron Man_' '_Iron Man 2_' '_Thor_' '_Captain America_' to '_The Avengers_' and succeeded! lol!****Haven't tried Harry Potter yet, though my partner and I have talked about doing it in two days, maybe three.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Sinister Intentions**

At the Foot Headquarters, Arashi continued to sit in the throne room watching the ninja train. Arashi had ordered another group of them back to continue fighting whilst he monitored their progress.

It wasn't long before the doors of the throne room opened and several ninja appeared, soaked through from the falling rain outside.

As the sound of the door opening, the training ninja stopped their sparring and stood in rows parting in the middle of the room so the soaked ninja could walk over to Arashi at the end.

As the ninja walked over, Arashi stood up and bowed to them.

"Finally." he said "You have arrived, and you have brought the evidence I trust..." he growled the last few words.

The Foot Ninja looked a little scared but the first one bowed and held up a camera.

"I can promise you I am not bluffing, master." he said "And these images are not fake..."

Arashi took the camera and began to scan through the images.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at them, the Ninja looked nervous as they watched.

Arashi pressed the buttons as he continued to scan the images.

"That Mutant Dragon..." he snarled "I thought he was killed when that building collapsed...him and Overlord...how could the Dragon have survived that?"

He looked at the images again that showed figures of a mutant Dragon flying with a female lizard riding on his back over the buildings then them landing in an alleyway before starting to walk.

"Some of us remember that Dragon, Master..." said the Leader of the Group of Foot Ninja "Some of us remember fighting him, turned out he was a hard opponent to fight, let alone defeat!"

The Ninja who were gathered at the sides of the throne room looked at each other, some had never fought Tyroth before, but had heard stories from the other Foot Ninja who had, that he was a tough mutant.

"That Dragon mutant...super healing powers...ability to fly...can breathe fire..." Arashi whispered to himself, the ninja standing at the table watched as he stared at the images then up at them.

"I believe you have provided me with what I believe we could use to destroy those turtles forever!"

The Ninja looked confused.

"The Dragon possess many abilities I believe that in the proper hands, would be of benefit to us..." Arashi mused "I remember his attributes and he was certainly more dangerous a fighter than the turtles and their lizard whore."

Many ideas ran through his head as he remembered how he had obtained Mona's DNA last time Dr Arden had her strapped to the medical table and used it to make an enhanced healing serum.

Her DNA had been a benefit to their soldiers, making them harder to kill in battle, from what he had heard from Ninja who had faced this beast, he had super healing abilities, the ability to fly, fire breathing abilities.

In a nutshell, the Mutant Dragon was the perfect key to a weapon more powerful than what the Foot had made in the past.

"I require this mutant..." he snarled "Monalisa is no longer the number one target...this creature is...and an opportunity to capture such a gifted mutant like this must not be passed."

At once his mind was filled with what he could make with this creature's DNA. Fast healing assassins, fire breathing warriors, spies that could fly. A smirk formed on his face as he saw all these possibility's forming in his mind.

"But Master..." said the Ninja group leader bringing his boss out of his daydream "How will we be able to capture this Dragon and make him work for us? It's impossible! As you learned, many ninja have fallen by his hand and even if we tried to capture him, he'll easily escape! He's strong! Stronger than you think!"

Arashi stared at the Group Leader for a long time and he walked around the table and walked in front of him.

"My good man..." he said "Do you doubt my ideas?"

"Master..." the Group Leader whimpered watching his master, though he remained calm, there was something about the Foot Boss that made him feel scared "I've never doubted you...but it's just..."

"Just what?" asked Arashi as he walked over to the Group Leader.

"Just how are we going to bring that mutant here?" asked the Group Leader again "It's impossible."

Arashi gave a dangerous smile as he looked at the Group Leader, the other ninja squirmed slightly as they watched Arashi.

"It just so happens that my good scientist Dr William Arden may have what we need to bring that beast down..."Arashi spoke "Then we can bring him to the headquarters..."

Then suddenly, quick as a flash, the ninja saw a tanto appear from behind Arashi's back and the evil Foot Leader stabbed the Ninja leader in the chest making him gasp in pain.

"Any more questions?" Arashi half snarled half barked as he drove the blade in deeper into the flesh.

The Ninja tried to speak but as he opened his mouth, blood poured from it and his eyes went dead, Arashi yanked the bloody blade out of the ninja's chest and the body dropped like a stone.

The Ninja watching stepped back in fear and watched as Arashi causally wiped his blade and placed it on his belt.

"Anyone else to offer any suggestions?" he asked dangerously. The other ninja shook their heads and remained silent.

"Good..." Arashi snarled, he looked down at the body and frowned as if it were just a mere nuisance on the floor.

"Clean that up!" he ordered to which the ninja standing at the table quickly picked up the body and carried it out of the throne room though leaving a puddle of blood on the carpet which they would try and get out later.

Arashi then turned to another Foot Ninja standing nearbyto squirmed at the evil sinister look on his boss's face.

"Bring me Dr Arden..." Arashi said dangerously.

* * *

Back at the lair, the seven mutants were enjoying the time they had together completely unaware of what was going on above.

Splinter was still in his quarters and the turtles and Mona decided as excited as they were to see their two friends decided to keep the noise down in respect for their master as he might be meditating before bedtime, which was what he did all the time.

Michelangelo had set up the games console hours ago and had a controller as he was fighting against Raphael on Mortal Kombat.

Michelangelo was playing Johnny Cage and Raphael was playing Scorpion.

Donatello was cheering Michelangelo and Leonardo was cheering on Raphael. Tyroth meanwhile was watching and wondering how long it would be before one turtle slaughtered the other, seeing how determined both turtles were, it seemed either would win.

Mona and Sephie had decided to sit away from the group so they could talk. They had partook in some rounds but decided to leave it at that and have a chat alone, girl to girl.

"I never get much a thrill from Mortal Kombat like I used to." said Mona dreamily "Mainly because I prefer fighting in real life."

"It seems that way." said Sephie "The only difference is that you don't get extra lives, although, we have been lucky to cheat or avoid death." both girls looked a little uncomfortable at that last part and decided to move on.

"Well, if you've been fighting for years, which we're in agreement on, we sort of get used to it." said Mona "It's almost a normal thing for me."

As she spoke she began to throw her fan up and down.

"How's Sara doing with her Kung Fu?" she asked as she spun her fan on her finger "Has she been practising the moves I showed her last time we were in Mutopia?"

"Yeah." said Sephie "Well, all the Chicago Knights practice hard, they have duties to protect Mutopia and Chicago."

"Just like we do to protect New York." said Mona with a smile.

"FATALITY!" Raphael's voice roared through the lair making both girls jump out of their skins.

Mona and Sephie turned around to see Raphael cheering and clapping as his character performed a nasty fatality on Michelangelo's.

"Hey! No Fair!" Michelangelo protested.

"Guys!" Leonardo hissed loudly "We said to Splinter we'd be quiet!"

All the mutants looked towards Splinter's quarters waiting to see if the old rat would come out. But he didn't.

"Phew..." the mutants sighed.

"Maybe we should stop the game now guys." said Donatello "Before we make any more noise."

Michelangelo looked a little disappointed. Though they had been playing games for hours, he still hated being pried away from the consoles.

Leonardo then looked at his watch.

"We better get some rest anyway, guys." he said "More than likely Splinter will get us all up for training when the sun sets, followed by night patrol. We can play some more after training and patrol"

Donatello gave a yawn agreeing with Leonardo without the use of words. Michelangelo even though he was disappointed that the game night was over, he too was tired.

Tyroth stretched his wings and arms and walked over to Sephie and Raphael walked over to Mona. He had a smirk on his face which told Mona he wasn't quite tired yet and he had plans for what to do in the bedroom before going to sleep. Mona gave him a wicked smile showing she agreed.

Before she could walk off with Raphael though, Sephie touched Mona's shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey Mona!" she said "Do you think you could show me what you were doing on those tall poles over there tomorrow?" she pointed at the plum flower poles that still stood in the middle of the lair.

"Sure!" said Mona nodding before Raphael could lustfully drag her off "Hope you two find your guest room comfortable!"

"Thanks Mona." said Tyroth "We'll see you in the morning."

"Night guys!" said Mona, she then gave a slight squeal as Raphael scooped her into his arms bridal style and carried her to their bedroom giggling.

* * *

After all the turtles called goodnight to their guests and to each other, they all disappeared into their bedrooms and shut the doors leaving Sephie and Tyroth to walk to their own guest room.

"Man, it's great to see them again huh?" asked Sephie as she and Tyroth walked to their room with their arms around each other.

"Yeah." said Tyroth "I have to say it was getting kinda intense with Mortal Kombat, thought if they got even more competitive before too long and end up fighting on the TV area floor."

"Nothing would surprise me with Raph and Mikey." said Sephie "Mona often talks about how those two clang heads sometimes."

"They all have such a close relationship though." said Tyroth with a smile.

"Yeah." said Sephie as she tried to stifle a weary yawn.

"Hey! No yawning from you baby!" said Tyroth "I'm not that tired yet!"

Sephie looked up at her Dragon lover and seeing the wicked glint in his eyes made her realise what he was after.

"Naughty!" she laughed poking him in the chest "But we have to be very quiet!" she whispered.

"Don't worry babe." said Tyroth "Raph told me him and Mona are like silent ninjas, even under the bedsheets!"

Sephie nearly choked in laughter and it didn't help when Tyroth pinched her backside making her squeak as they walked into the guest bedroom and stealthy locked the door.

**Whoa! Looks like Arashi is not one to argue with! What will he ask Dr Arden about when the mad doctor appears in the throne room. Stay tuned to find out!**

**Meanwhile, it looks like the gang are getting comfortable, but they're unaware of Arashi's intentions.**

**Note: When I mentioned 'Silent Ninjas, even under the bedsheets' it meant they're very quiet! If you know what I'm on about! lol!**

**Also some of the events mentioned by Arashi and by Sephie and Mona such as 'Overlord' and 'Mutopia' occurred in _Mutant Vigilantes_ and _Ancient Legacy_. Again, if you haven't read them already, check in my favourite stories category or go to Tyroth Darkstorm's page in my favourite authors category to read them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya readers**

**So far, Tyroth and Sephie are enjoying their stay with the Turtles, Mona and Splinter at their lair, but meanwhile Izo Arashi had plans that involve Tyroth and his unique ****abilities and requires Dr Arden's assistance...dun, dun, dun!**

**Chapter Four**

**The Plans**

Back at the Foot Headquarters, Arashi stood at his table in the throne room and waited for Dr Arden to appear.

It wasn't long before the doors opened, and a tall man with brown hair and dressed in a smart suit and wearing a long flowing white medical coat with the Foot Symbol on the left lapel and holding a clipboard appeared.

Arashi smirked as the man walked up and stood before him.

"Dr Arden..." he said "Thank you for coming so quickly."

Dr Arden bowed before his boss and narrowed his eyes,as he stood there Arashi noticed the Doctor flicking his tongue slightly at the left side of his mouth where he could see just vaguely the thick make up and prosthetics that covered his acid burn scars.

"I expect you're wondering why I called you here Doctor." said Arashi.

Dr Arden gave a slight smirk the left side wrinkling where the prosthetics moved.

"I hardly need to wonder any more, Master." he said "When you call me, it is usually to do with something that requires my skills."

"Indeed my good doctor." said Arashi, he held up the camera given to him by the ninja scouts and pressed a few buttons showing the slide show of photos the scouts had taken of Tyroth and Sephie flying over New York.

Dr Arden watched the slide show and studied the pictures.

"A more larger mutant I can tell..." he said "And not one I am familiar with...it does not look like the turtles, but rather maybe...an acquaintance of their's?"

Arashi nodded

"One I have faced before...indeed an ally of the turtles and their lizard whore, at least not in combat myself, but that the ninja themselves have, and only few have returned to tell the tale." Arashi informed "After realising the creature's qualities, I would have required your assistance."

Dr Arden growled slightly as he looked at the pictures, just seeing the pictures of the giant Dragon mutant made him more curious and lustful to find out more.

"I regret being absent during that time my Lord..." he said "But the assignments you required me to do in Japan were most needed."

"Indeed." said Arashi "But now, the creature has returned and I require your help more desperately than ever."

"Tell me more of this beast...Master..." said Dr Arden.

Arashi smirked and began to speak of Tyroth.

"Never before had I seen such a large and deadly mutant, but his qualities and attributes are more valuable than that of the Lizard Lady you have continued to persist for her DNA."

Dr Arden growled and his eyes narrowed in fury as he brought his face up to the prosthetic covered area of his face remembering his encounter with Mona over two and a half years back.

Arashi could see the part where Dr Arden's left eye peeped through, and he could see the damaged eyelid behind the make up. Seeing his Doctor and scientist listening carefully, Arashi continued to talk.

"The mutant possesses a much faster and stronger healing ability, he can fly...and he can breathe fire...think of all we can do with qualities such as those."

Dr Arden remained silent but hearing all the attributes Tyroth possessed made him smirk, he still desired Mona and wanted to to torture her for her abilities and to make her suffer for causing acid to be spilled on his face, but this time, hearing about Tyroth made his heart beat faster and he became more lustful by the moment to possess the Dragon and use him in his research and experiments.

He was a little surprised that Tyroth possessed Dragon abilities, he was desperate to know why as he never believed mythical creatures existed, but now hearing all this, anything could be possible.

"As you are aware Dr Arden..." said Arashi "This mutant is dangerous and has killed many ninja with less effort than the turtles put together, you will need to find out how you can bring him down and bring him to us..."

Dr Arden's smirk got wider.

"Any challenge you set me, Arashi." he said "I shall gladly accept and try my best, with all the drugs and serums I possess, I should be able to find a way to bring him down."

"That's what I like to hear." said Arashi "I shall assemble some strong Foot Ninja to assist you on your mission. You will need all the strength of the ninja for this quest, as well as the mutant being strong, he will have friends, for his alliance is with the turtles."

"I shall begin searching tomorrow night." said Dr Arden his eyes flashing with excitement "More than likely he will surface again, and with the turtles, and the lizard whore being amongst them, I can kill two birds with one stone."

Arashi laughed evilly.

"I know I can trust you Doctor..." he said "You and your persistence for success make me proud."

* * *

Back at the lair, Splinter had the turtles and Mona lined up in the middle of the lair to do some training.

Even though they had guests they still had to keep up their ninjutsu training, they didn't want to get sloppy in battle and let their guard down.

Before Splinter started though Sephie and Tyroth asked if they could join in.

The turtles were slightly worried about Tyroth joining in as they knew how strong and powerful he could be, but this exercise was just them mimicking movements Splinter called out, so they had no reason to be worried about Tyroth losing control.

Taking a few deep breathes and warming up, Splinter tapped his stick and looked at all the turtles, Mona, Sephie and Tyroth as they prepared for training.

At once, Splinter called out different moves in Japanese and the seven mutants moves and executed kicks, punches and blocks in unison.

Sephie and Tyroth kept glancing to the side to watch the turtles and Mona who had been doing these moves for years (or in Mona's case only a couple of years) so they could copy their moves.

Splinter tapped his stick in time as he called out the different moves and the mutants continued to move and strike in unison.

* * *

After an hour had passed, Splinter paired them all up for sparring, all but Tyroth who decided to step back and continue doing some fighting moves as there were seven and couldn't all pair up.

Splinter arranged for the following mutants to pair up.

Leonardo verses Monalisa, Donatello verses Raphael and Sephie verses Michelangelo.

As Leonardo teamed up with Mona, Raphael gave him a mock threatening look as if to say 'Hands-to-yourself-mate!' and Mona just shook her head before giving her mate a kiss on the cheek in reassurance.

Though it was sparring, the gang really got intense in their hand to hand combat.

Leonardo swiped and stabbed at Mona but she managed to evade his katanas by twisting and ducking as well as strike with her fans and tail.

She knew she could easily disarm him with her fans, but she wanted to keep up a good offence before bringing him down.

Raphael and Donatello were complete opposites as Donatello held back and defended mostly with his bo staff as he waited for an opening, whilst Raphael kept striking at any open space he could with his sai.

Sephie did several backflips as she avoided Michelangelo's swinging nun chucks before trying to strike with her daggers before he blocked with his weapon. Both fought with energy and agility as they leapt all over the place.

Splinter nodded as he watched his students and Sephie fight, he wondered whether to stop the fight after they kept going for more than ten minutes and hadn't disarmed each other.

Very soon he didn't have to as Mona caught Leonardo's katana in her fans and she twisted her fans wrenching them out of his hands and catching the swords in her own before whacking the turtle backwads with her tail then leaping on his plastron and crossing the swords over his throat pinning him down.

Donatello succeeded in tripping Raphael with his bo staff then placing the staff under his chin before placing his foot on his older brother's plastron.

Sephie meanwhile did a backflip and kicked Michelangelo backwards then threw down her daggers and pinned his wristbands to the ground so he couldn't get up then placed her foot on Michelangelo's plastron.

"And the winners are..." Tyroth cheered "Sephie! Mona and Donatello!"

Sephie blushed and winked at her mate.

Splinter clapped and walked over to the turtles, Mona and Sephie.

"Well done my children." he said "You sparred well."

Mona looked across to Sephie who winked at her, pleased they had beaten the male warriors whilst Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael looked embarrassed at being defeated.

* * *

Finally when training was over, the mutants decided to take a break before doing night patrol.

Splinter walked over to the TV area so he could watch his soap operas.

Michelangelo was disappointed they couldn't play any games but he knew once Splinter finished his soaps, then the TV would be his, that was if no-one else got there first.

So he decided to read some comic books in his room and bounded off. Donatello walked into his laboratory to work on a new invention, experiment or gadget.

Raphael went to his punch bag and Leonardo decided to sit on the armchair in the TV area and read with his ipod on.

Sephie meanwhile though was still full of energy and asked Mona to show her what she had been doing on the plum flower poles when they arrived yesterday and Tyroth decided to join them and watch.

"So what was it you were doing on those poles Mona?" asked Sephie looking up at the tall steel poles and seeing how the wide tops were smaller than a dinner plate, how Mona could stay up there without falling off.

"Well as you know Sephie." said Mona "I'm highly trained in Crane Style Kung Fu, with it being my favourite style of Kung Fu, followed by Snake and Praying Mantis," she hopped onto one of the lower poles and stood with both feet on it and upright.

"When I was human, my instructors taught me to walk on these poles to perfect my poise as the crane's strengths are balance, grace and evasion. When not in classes I used to walk on the wooden poles in my parents garden for practice, I even taught my two brothers to do it, they weren't this high mind you, they were only a few inches off the ground"

"Cool." said Sephie

"I had to keep practising keeping my balance on the poles before getting to the fancy stuff." said Mona "Not as easy as it looks, I can tell you that."

Mona then climbed up on the higher poles and stood tall. Sephie and Tyroth watched as the lizard lady balanced upright for a while then stretched out her arms then one leg forward followed by stretching out her tail.

"Careful Mona!" Tyroth called out concerned.

"Relax," said Mona "I've been doing this for years, and I've fallen off many times before doing this pretty well. I lost count of the many bruises and even hospital visits from falling off."

She performed a few moves with her legs, tail and arms then took out her fans and pretended to be fighting and evading enemies, all the while, Sephie watched in awe.

Mona soon finished and placed her fans in her belt before jumping off the pole and onto the crash mats below.

"Nice!" said Sephie "I've seen you in battle, Mona, but seeing you train like that, it's cool to watch!"

"You want to learn a few tricks Sephie?" Mona asked as she stood up straight "I mean you're a gecko and can run and walk up walls, how hard can it be?"

"I'd love to learn!" said Sephie as Mona helped her onto the lowest pole and climbed onto the other one next to her.

"These poles are nothing like the walls, roof edges and railings I've had to run across." said Sephie as she tried to stay rooted on the lower pole "And most of the time I'm running on them, not balancing."

"Just follow my lead Sephie." said Mona as she began to move her arms and legs and tail whilst all the while trying to stay balanced.

Sephie copied Mona and stretched out her legs, tail and arms and stay rooted, she did find it a little easier due to her gecko abilities but she still worried about losing her balance.

Tyroth meanwhile stood before them and watched as the two girls moved gracefully in unison and enjoyed the sight of his mate performing such beautiful movements.

Of course he had watched her in battle as she took down criminals, but seeing her outside of her aggressive battle raging style and performing crane style Kung Fu, she had another way of holding herself and Tyroth felt more in love with her than ever as he watched her move alongside Mona almost like she was dancing rather than fighting.

**Awww, sweet moments with Tyroth there, he loves his Gecko gal! :)**

**Looks like Arashi and Dr Arden have plans, what will Dr Arden do to find out about Tyroth and learn how to bring him down? We shall find out soon enough!**

**Hope you're enjoying the fic, Tyroth, I've tried to keep your OC's as best I can in character, after all, you did well with mine! lol!**

**Stay tuned for more, coming soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Night out**

Friday soon rolled by for the mutants and they were all excited to be having a night out together. There was only one setback, they had to leave their weapons behind, mainly because they would be confiscated if they went into the club with them.

The turtles weren't too happy as they remembered a few incidents when they didn't have their weapons and ended up in dangerous situations, though they had improvised and had come out ok and alive, they were still worried.

Mona was a little less worried though, as were Sephie and Tyroth, mainly because of Tyroth's size and abilities without weapons.

"Sometimes your deadliest weapon can be your bare hands." Mona had said when the turtles were worried "My instructors in my classes told me so." Sephie was curious to know but Mona said she would tell her (and show her) at a later date.

Splinter agreed and reminded his sons how the weapon wasn't always what they already welded. The turtles did agree remembering their previous experiences, but they were still reluctant.

* * *

Sephie stood in front of the mirror checking her hair, she had decided to have a different style rather than the high ponytail she always had.

Running her fingers through the reddish brown curls she wondered what to do with it, it was always easier putting it in a ponytail, but this time, as they were going somewhere different than just night patrol or hanging out in Mutopia when they weren't training with the Chicago Knights.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called.

Mona came through and Sephie's eyes widened in surprise.

The Lizard Lady wasn't wearing her black and pink floral ninja outfit but instead was wearing a silken black corset with a ragged and ruffled skirt that came down to her knees with some long loose bits at the back, black tights and knee high lace up boots. Also her long dark brown hair was loose from her ninja band and fell heavily over her shoulders and she was wearing make up which made her eyes look rather smoky and mysterious.

"Wow Mona!" Sephie cried in shock "I've never seen you outside of your ninja clothes before, well apart from the time we went into the baths in Mutopia."

Mona smiled as she remembered.

"Well, it's a night out, and I don't have to wear my ninja outfit everywhere I go, apart from training, and night patrol of course."

"You look beautiful." said Sephie.

"Thanks," said Mona humbly "It's just something I threw on."

Sephie then noticed Mona was carrying some clothes in her arms and before she could ask, Mona spoke the reason.

"I found these on my wardrobe, I think they might fit you."

She placed the clothes on a chair and Sephie analysed them, they consisted of a gold/brown corset with shiny gold laces and a matching skirt.

The accessories that came with it were some gold armbands and some gold/brown fingerless gloves and some knee high boots similer to Mona's except they were brown.

"Wow!" said Sephie "It's great!"

"It was a birthday gift from April." said Mona "I thought it might fit you, that is if you want to wear it?"

"I'd love to!" said Sephie excitedly who instantly threw off her red turtle-neck teeshirt, shorts and pads and got into the outfit.

Admiring herself in the mirror, Sephie loved what she saw.

"Now to do something with your hair." said Mona.

Sephie was a little confused until Mona convinced her to sit down and began to comb her hair. Sephie relaxed for a while then Mona began to plait some of Sephie's hair then positioned it over her head like a tiara, then she took the rest of it and began to make a long plait which she draped elegantly over her friend's right shoulder.

When Mona had finished, Sephie looked into the mirror and beamed as she saw what her hair looked like.

"Oh wow!" she cried "I feel like a Viking princess! Tyroth will love this!"

Mona smiled, pleased with what she had achieved.

"So glad you love it Sephie!" she said, gasping a little as Sephie hugged her tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyroth and the other turtles were waiting by the exit of the lair, and Splinter had been telling them to take precautions when on the surface, even though they were amongst other people in costume, there was still the risk they would be spotted.

"What's taking those girls so long?" Michelangelo moaned "We're all ready!"

"Girls always take a while!" said Raphael "Casey told me April takes ages when they go out, normally Mona doesn't take this long, unless she has to sharpen her warfans."

"Well it's not everyday we go out like this!" Mona's voice yelled from above making the male mutants jump.

They looked up and saw Mona and Sephie leap from the upper lever together before doing a flip and landing before them.

Upon seeing them, all the mutants, especially Tyroth and Raphael at seeing their mates dressed up outside of their fighting gear gaped. Tyroth's eyes sparkled with amazement as he saw how Sephie was dressed.

"Whoa Mona." said Raphael giving an evil smirk and walking over to his mate "I've never seen you look more beautiful, you should dress like this more often..." he then leaned towards her ears whilst nuzzling into her hair "Especially in the bedroom."

Mona giggled as she felt her neck get peppered with kisses.

"Get a room you two!" Michelangelo groaned wrinkling his beak and sticking out his tongue.

Raphael lifted his hand and positioned it in a way so he was flipping Michelangelo off making everyone laugh.

"Well it isn't my fault Mona's too sexy for her own good!" Raphael retorted as he continued to nuzzle his mate making her giggle.

"I'd say the same about Sephie!" said Tyroth as he had gathered Sephie in his arms and was nuzzling her "You're my little Viking Princess!" Sephie blushed and kissed her mate lovingly.

"Guys!" said Donatello rolling his eyes at the lovebirds "We better get going if we want to go to the club."

"Donatello is right." said Splinter "But before you leave, you must remember to be careful, you are venturing into an area with humans and if they discover you are not in disguise like themselves, they will not be understanding."

"We understand Sensei." said Leonardo "We will take care of each other."

Splinter nodded.

"Very well, make sure you stay safe, and if you run into any problems, came straight home."

"Hai Sensei." said the turtles and Mona together bowing to the old rat. Splinter bowed back.

"Have fun all of you!" he said watching as the mutants walked out of the lair and into the sewers.

"We will!" they called back waving.

Splinter watched them go, then sighed contently before going into the kitchen to make himself some herbal tea before settling down in front of the TV to watch his soap operas.

* * *

"Peace at last." he thought, pleased.

The seven mutants walked through the sewers, Leonardo leading the way. Normally they would drive to the club in the battle shell or go topside, but Donatello had discovered there was a manhole behind the club that they could climb out of and go to the front without anyone seeing them or suspecting anything.

They soon came to the manhole they needed to climb out of and Leonardo climbed up first and looked out of the top to make sure it was safe. He could tell they were near the club as he could hear loud music coming from within the building next to it and sounds of people talking outside the alleyway.

Climbing out he called back down "Coast is clear!"

At once, Mona and Sephie climbed out followed by Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael.

Tyroth came out last, he struggled a bit to get out of the hole as his wings were a bit of an obstruction but he finally pulled himself out.

Michelangelo almost giggled but Donatello elbowed him to shut him up.

"Ok guys, here we are." said Leonardo "We walk right outside the alley and join the crowds, and act natural."

"Got it." Everyone agreed.

Tyroth stood protectively next to Sephie and Raphael held Mona close to him as Leonardo lead the way to the outside of the alleyway.

Looking out from the shadows Leonardo saw many people dressed up and lining up to go inside the club.

The club itself was a like a large dark building on the outside with the words '**GOTHAM CITY**' in big red light up letters.

Seeing the back of the line, Leonardo urged the others to follow him and they joined the line. In front of them was a group of young adults. Two were dressed up as pirates, one was dressed as a solider, one was dressed as Snow White and three others were dressed as zombies.

The solider looked at Tyroth and his eyes widened.

"Whoa!" he said "Now that's what I call a cool costume!"

"Yeah!" agreed one of the zombies "Where did you get it?"

Tyroth looked a little sheepish.

"I made it." he said without thinking.

"It looks so real!" said the Snow White girl, she held up a camera phone "Can I have a picture?"

the turtles, Mona and Sephie looked worried, but Tyroth smiled and agreed.

The Snow White girl stood before Tyroth and pulled a cute princess pose whilst one of the Pirates took the picture.

"If you were dressed as Belle you'd class for Beauty and the Beast!" commented the first Pirate.

"I'll go as Belle next time." said the Snow White Girl she looked up at Tyroth "Thanks!" she said before rejoining her friends "You look great! You and your friends!"

"Thanks." said Tyroth, the others also thanking the group.

"Whoa Tyroth!" said Michelangelo "Looks like you got a fan club."

"At least they didn't suspect anything." said Donatello looking relieved.

"Let's just hope our cover doesn't get blown." said Leonardo under his breath, he scanned the rooftops hoping there were no Foot Ninja around, the last thing they needed was a confrontation with their enemy and without their weapons.

* * *

They soon made it to the entrance of the club and saw it was full of party goers, all dressed in different costumes, different coloured lights flashed everywhere and some laser lights shone everywhere.

At once some dance music was blaring from the speakers from a DJ box at the end of the club.

"How about we get some cocktails to loosen ourselves up and then hit the dance floor?" asked Michelangelo.

Everyone agreed and walked over to the bar.

Leonardo bought the first round with a wad of cash he had in his pouch on his belt. The Bar staff were impressed with what they thought were their costumes and recommended they take part in the '_Best Costume Competition_'

Tyroth seemed interested and instantly put his name down on a list the bar staff gave him, and Michelangelo also put his name down.

"Let's just hope they won't be made to reveal who they are under the masks." said Mona concerned

"Don't worry sis!" said Michelangelo "I'm sure they won't! They're just interested in the costume!"

"Let's hope you're right Mikey." said Sephie looking up at Tyroth who winked.

* * *

After a couple of drinks (Donatello bought the next round) they decided to get on the floor and dance.

As they walked to the dance floor '_**All Star**_' by _**Smash Mouth**_ started to play and Sephie cheered.

"I love _**Smash Mouth**_!" she yelled as she ran into the middle of the floor, the others following, though Tyroth was a little careful as he walked into the middle of the dance floor as he was worried his long tail would hit someone.

Almost all the dancers stopped dancing to stare at him and start shouting compliments on his 'costume'.

Michelangelo instantly began to break dance, Raphael joined him as Donatello, Tyroth and Leonardo cheered them both on.

Sephie and Mona as well as cheer the turtles on began to dance together as well as sing along to the lyrics of the song.

Mona was surprised by Sephie's energy and the way she moved perfectly to the music. She planned to ask if she had danced professionally but she decided to ask about that later.

Tyroth meanwhile bounced a little as he watched his friends dance, the turtles wondered why he didn't let himself go like they did, either they thought he was worried he'd hit someone because of his long tail or big size or he just didn't dance often.

It didn't matter though, as he was enjoying himself and they were all having a great time as they continued to dance and cheer.

**Wow! Looks like it's gonna be a fun night! We'll find out how much fun they get up to in the next chapter! :)**

**Tyroth's already getting popular with his appearance! **

**Note: The experiences of the Turtles not having their weapons are from the 2003 episodes '_Turtles in Space, The Big House_', '_Turtles in Space,The Arena_' and '_April's Artifact_'**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE:**** I don't own any of the songs in this chapter**

**Also, some things mentioned below happen in my Fanfic 'A Warrior's Journey' if you haven't read it already, check my page. :)**

**Chapter Six**

**Letting Loose**

As the night went on, the gang had a great time.

As the DJ played different songs, many party goers got onto the floor and performed dances to certain songs.

In fact, the DJ played '**_The Touch_**' some party goers dressed as the Generation One Transformers got into the middle of the dance floor and began dancing together. Tyroth instantly jumped up and began to move in time to the song, as did the turtles as they sang along to the lyrics

The Transformers group on the dance floor consisted of them dressed as Optimus Prime, Megatron, Bumblebee, Starscream, Ironhide, Soundwave, Cliffjumper, Elita One and Arcee.

Staring at the group, the gang wondered how some of them could even see in their costumes as they wore masks that covered their faces.

It seemed obvious some of them had difficulty walking in a straight line as the ones dressed as Optimus Prime and Soundwave removed their masks as they left the dance floor.

"Let's here it for our very own Transformers!" the DJ announced as they left the floor and everyone clapped.

He then went back to playing some more songs. He played some _**Breaking Benjamin**_, _**Linken Park**_, _**Korn **_and _**Rob Zombie **_to which the turtles went crazy and began to rock out on the dancefloor.

When _**Linken Park's**_ '_**What I've Done'**_, and '_**New Divide'**_ were played, the Transformers partygoers returned and joined them on the dance-floor.

Mona also joined in and Michelangelo took her and began to spin her on his shoulder. Raphael was concerned but he still trusted that his younger brother wouldn't hurt Mona.

Sephie joined in the dancing and convinced Tyroth to join in. Though the Dragon mutant wasn't too confident in dancing he was happy to let Sephie guide him along.

As he danced with Sephie, he was careful not to knock his friends or any other party goers over with his large tail.

* * *

Inbetween upbeat songs, the DJ would play some softer songs and at once some people would either have a rest or dance with a partner.

In fact the turtles were taking a break from dancing when suddenly _**Rule the World**_ by _**Take That**_ began playing.

Leonardo's eyes widened as he heard the song and he instantly walked over to Mona who had been chatting with Sephie and Michelangelo.

"Mona..." he said holding his hand out to her "May I have this dance?"

Mona smiled softly and handing her glass of wine over to Sephie nodded in agreement.

"Sure." she said.

Leonardo gently guided Mona to the middle of the dance floor and they began to dance close together.

"Our song..." Mona said with a smile as she and Leonardo danced together.

As they danced, Tyroth and Sephie were a little confused and Tyroth leaned over to Raphael who sat there unfazed at what was happening before him.

"What's the deal here Raph?" asked Tyroth, he knew Raphael was protective of his mate, but here he wasn't bothered by the fact Mona and his older brother were dancing close together.

"Leo and Mona have a very close relationship." said Raphael "Do you remember in Mutopia when Leo told you of his love for Mona until she choose me as her mate?"

Tyroth and Sephie nodded.

"When he was with the Ancient One in Japan after the incident," he swallowed hard as he remembered "Mona was captured by the Foot, and me, Don and Mikey were captured when trying to rescue her, he had that vision that we were in trouble and he returned and saved us."

Tyroth and Sephie nodded again as they remembered.

"During the battle, Leonardo was fatally wounded, stabbed in the stomach." Raphael shuddered as he remembered "We honestly thought we had lost him...but...Mona, after Leonardo had rescued her from the Foot's Laboratory, she had taken a sample of healing serum they had made from her DNA hoping to study it, she used it to heal Leonardo's wound and save him from death...since then, Leonardo has always been grateful to Mona for what she did, this song kinda describes what she means to him and how grateful he still is to her for that time he almost died, but she let him live again. He still has the scar on his stomach."

Sephie had tears in her eyes as she listened.

"Wow..." she said, she looked back at Leonardo and Mona who were starting to dance a little faster together.

Tyroth then heard the lyric '_**You saved my soul**_' and realised.

"Wow," he said "Perfect song for him to express how much Mona means to him and how grateful he is."

Raphael nodded and looked back to watching his mate and older brother dance.

When the song was over, the two mutants returned to the gang and decided to finish their drinks before hitting the dance floor again.

* * *

After a while, the music stopped as the DJ made an announcement that the Competition for best Costume was about to start.

"Would all partygoers who signed up for the competition please stand in the middle of the dancefloor and the judges will give you a number!" the DJ called.

Tyroth and Michelangelo instantly jumped up and walked to the middle of the dancefloor where some staff from the club checked their names and gave them a number to identify them with.

The Turtles, Mona and Sephie waited with baited breath to see who would win the competition as the club went quiet and the club staff looked at the people in costume deciding on who was the winner.

The Transformers were there, the pirates from outside along with the zombies. There were even some Disney characters, animals, and different video games characters.

Out of all the party goers, they all had great costumes worthy of a prize, but there could only be one winner.

After a few minutes the judges made a decision.

"It has been a difficult decision as you all look amazing, but we have decided on the winners! In third place...with a prize of $5 drinks vouchers in the club and $20.00 cash is...Sylvanas Windrunner from '_**World of Warcraft**_'!"

The crowd cheered as a woman dressed in as an elf in fake silver and purple armour with a burgundy cloak with her skin painted a silvery green and carrying a bow stepped forward cheering and received her prize from the judges when went to join her friends who were dressed as elves, orcs and knights who congratulated her.

"Well done!" the judges praised "In second place..." they announced "With $10 drinks vouchers in the club and $50.00 cash is...Optimus Prime from '_**Transformers**_'!"

The guy dressed as Optimus Prime was instantly congratulated by his other transformers clad friends and the girl dressed as Elita One kissed his cheek then he went to receive his prize.

Then it was time to announce the official winner of the competition.

Everyone instantly held their breath.

"And in first place, with a prize of $20 drinks vouchers in the club and $100.00 cash goes to..." the turtles, Mona and Sephie held their breath.

"TYROTH THE DRAGON!" the judges cried.

Tyroth's eyes widened, and the turtles, Mona and Sephie cheered along with everyone else in the club as Tyroth received his prize and the other Prize winners joined Tyroth so the judges could take a picture.

"I knew he'd win!" Sephie gushed proudly.

"Congratulations to all the winners!" the DJ called out "Wow! That was fun! And now let us continue the party with a song that won the 2006 Eurovison song contest! Hard Rock Hallelujah!"

At once everyone roared with glee and began dancing.

The Tyroth really got in the mood and stood in the middle of the dancefloor before opening up his arms and wings and mimed along to the song.

_**Hard Rock Hallelujah!  
**_

Almost everyone on the dancefloor stood back and watched as Tyroth let himself go and began to give the hard rock signs with their index fingers and pinkies as the song continued.

_**The saints are crippled  
On this sinners' night  
Lost are the lambs with no guiding light**_

_**The walls come down like thunder  
The rocks about to roll  
It's The Arockalypse  
Now bare your soul**_

_**All we need is lightning**_  
_**With power and might**_  
_**Striking down the prophets of false**_  
_**As the moon is rising**_  
_**Give us the sign**_  
_**Now let us rise up in awe**_

Tyroth then opened his wings and arms wider as he really got into the song and the DJ flashed red lights on the mutant dragon as everyone cheered him on.

_**Rock 'n roll angels bring thyn hard rock hallelujah**_  
_**Demons and angels all in one have arrived**_  
_**Rock 'n roll angels bring thyn hard rock hallelujah**_  
_**In God's creation supernatural high**_

_**The true believers**_  
_**Thou shall be saved**_  
_**Brothers and sisters keep strong in the faith**_  
_**On the day of Rockoning**_  
_**It's who dares, wins**_  
_**You will see the jokers soon'll be the new kings**_

_**All we need is lightning**_  
_**With power and might**_  
_**Striking down the prophets of false**_  
_**As the moon is rising**_  
_**Give us the sign**_  
_**Now let us rise up in awe**_

_**Rock 'n roll angels bring thyn hard rock hallelujah**_  
_**Demons and angels all in one have arrived**_  
_**Rock 'n roll angels bring thyn hard rock hallelujah**_  
_**In God's creation supernatural high**_

As the song got lower and more intense, the DJ dimmed the lights and made the strobe lights go off. Tyroth clawed his hands and growled as he mimed the next set of lyrics.

_**Wings on my back  
I got horns on my head  
My fangs are sharp  
And my eyes are red  
Not quite an angel  
Or the one that fell  
Now choose to join us or go straight to Hell  
**_

Then everyone else joined in and clapped along and the turtles, Mona and Sephie walked forward and joined in the rocking out with Tyroth.

_**Hard Rock Hallelujah!**_

_**Rock 'n roll angels bring thyn hard rock hallelujah**_  
_**Demons and angels all in one have arrived**_  
_**Rock 'n roll angels bring thyn hard rock hallelujah**_  
_**In God's creation supernatural high**_

As the song ended Tyroth threw his head back and roared as he opened his wings and arms and the strobe lighting flashed everywhere.

_**Hard Rock Hallelujah!**_

Everyone cheered and clapped and the DJ complimented Tyroth's performance before he started playing some more rock music.

"That was awesome big guy!" Michelangelo cheered.

"Epic man!" said Raphael.

Tyroth bowed to his friends then held up his cash prize and the drink vouchers.

"Drinks are on me guys!" he said causing Michelangelo to cheer loudly.

"Are you sure mate?" asked Leonardo "I mean they are your prize! You deserve them!"

"Exactly!" said Tyroth "It's my prize and if I want to use it to buy my best friends drinks then that is what I shall do! After all, I can't think of what I could or rather spend it on."

"Ok." said Leonardo with a smile "Thanks Tyroth!"

"Anything for my friends!" said Tyroth grinning back.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the gang were sitting on the side drinking again. Donatello and Leonardo were looking rather worn out but were chatting happily with Tyroth whilst Michelangelo, Raphael and Mona chatted with Sephie.

The DJ had played a lot of different types of upbeat music and now had decided to move onto some more slower ballads.

"And now...it's time to take things down with one my personal favourite love songs, so grab your loved ones and get swaying..."

He started playing the song '_**Now I See The Light**_' and at once Tyroth's eyes widened as he recognised the song and he held his hand out to Sephie who gladly accepted and they walked into the middle of the dance floor to dance.

_**All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be  
**_

As soon as Tyroth and Sephie had taken to the floor, Raphael instantly asked Mona to join him and the two lovers walked near to Tyroth and began to dance together slowly.

Sephie rested her head on Tyroth's shoulder as they danced slowly and together. This was the type of dancing Tyroth enjoyed, slow and gentle and when he was close to his mate and feeling her heart beat alongside his.

_**And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you  
**_

As they danced, Tyroth looked over to Mona and Raphael who were resting their foreheads against each other as they swayed together and staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

Tyroth smiled at them then down at Sephie who had her eyes closed, resting on him and was soaked in the moment.

_**All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go  
**_

Looking up, Tyroth could see many other party goers were spending this moment with their loved ones. He could see the winners of the Costume Competition were dancing with their partners. The girl as Sylvanas Windrunner was dancing with an Orc Solider, the guy dressed as Optimus Prime was dancing with his partner dressed as Elita One. He saw the Snow White girl dancing with a cowboy, two of the zombies dancing together, it was a touching moment.

_**And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
**_

From the side, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo continued to sip their drinks and watch the lovebirds dance together.

"Sweet huh?" asked Donatello "Never saw two sets of mutants so in love."

Leonardo agreed. Raphael and Mona had now started giving each other gentle butterfly kisses as they continued to dance and Tyroth and Sephie were nuzzling each other.

Michelangelo sighed sadly "Looks like we're the lonely bachelors eh?" he said "Sitting on the side."

"Well, we're not the only ones Mikey." said Donatello as he looked around at the other partygoers sitting on the side watching the lovers dance in the middle of the club.

_**And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you  
**_

As the song ended, Tyroth and Sephie looked into each others eyes before kissing passionately.

"I love you..." Sephie whispered.

"I love you more.." Tyroth breathed into her ear "You are my dream..."

"And you are mine." Sephie replied "I wish this moment would last..."

"Me too..." said Tyroth "I wish this moment would never end..."

_**Now that I see you**_

Mona and Raphael also kissed passionately as the song came to a close and rested their foreheads against each other.

"You're my light in darkness Mona..." Raphael said as he looked into Mona's eyes "My star in the night..."

"And you are my flame Raph..." Mona replied "My passionate flame..."

**Yay! Tyroth won the costume competition! No wonder eh? And he gave a great victory performance!**

**Awww, such sweet moments between Tyroth and Sephie and Mona and Raphael. Hope you liked the song choices!**

**P.S. I know you're a Transformers fan Tyroth, hope you liked the little cameos, even if they were people in Costume. lol!**

**Phew, this is the longest chapter I've written! My wrists hurt! lol!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Ambushed**

Finally, at four 'o' clock in the morning, the gang decided to head back to the lair. Heading out of the club they walked over to the alley where the manhole was.

Michelangelo was covered in lipstick marks as he had gotten chatted up by a couple of drunk sisters at the bar, one dressed as Sailor Moon and the other as Rogue from X-Men.

"Whoa!" he said "I never realised how girls could fall for a good costume."

"Good thing they were drunk, Mikey." said Donatello "They didn't seem to notice your costume felt and looked so real!"

Yet as they got close to the manhole to go home, Tyroth was hesitant as he looked up at the sky.

Despite the light pollution, he could see the sky was clear and the full moon was out.

"You ok big guy?" asked Michelangelo.

"Yeah..." said Tyroth "I was just looking at the sky and thinking how beautiful it looks."

Sephie clutched her mate's arm as she looked up also.

"It is beautiful." she said.

Tyroth smirked at Sephie then scooped her into his arms bridal style before flying up onto the roof.

"Guys!" Leonardo called out "Wait!"

Raphael watched the Dragon and his Lizard lover go up to the roof then looked at Mona before scooping her up and following them.

"Raph! Mona!" Leonardo cried out.

"Take a chill pill Leo!" said Michelangelo who was in the process of following the four lovers "We could sit up there for a little while and cool off, I'm sweating like a pork in plastic after being in that hot club."

"He's got a point!" said Donatello hopping after his younger brother "And anyway I wouldn't mind getting my breath back for five minutes."

Leonardo sighed and jumped up after them, he was worried that they would be seen by Foot Ninja on patrol but apart from the sounds of people leaving the club, it seemed pretty quiet.

Jumping onto the roof, he saw Tyroth and Sephie were sitting together leaning against a chimney, Mona and Raphael were against another chimney holding each other close and Donatello and Michelangelo were laying on their backs staring at the starry sky.

"Wow, you can see the stars pretty clearly up here!" said Donatello "If only I had my telescope!"

Leonardo stared at the stars too.

"Wow..." he said "You're right," he looked around and tried to see if there were any Foot Ninja, but he saw none.

"I guess we can stay up here a little while before heading back to the lair," he said "My ears are still ringing from being inside the club."

"Mine too!" said Donatello.

"At least it's peaceful and quiet up here..." said Tyroth as he pulled Sephie closer to him and kissed her.

At peaceful as it was on the roof, the mutants were not alone.

* * *

A couple of roofs away, a foot ninja stood with binoculars watching them. His eyes narrowed and he turned to a group that crouched low on the roof waiting for him to inform them of what he saw.

"They're over there!" the ninja said lowering the binoculars, "The Dragon's amongst the turtles."

"Good..." one of the ninja stood and removed his mask revealing it to be Dr Arden.

"Three nights in a row I have been unable to locate them, and now here they are, sitting ducks, sheep to be fleeced by us wolves..."

He looked down at a large syringe attached to a long rope attached to his belt and looked up at the mutants again.

"So what's the plan Doctor?" asked the ninja.

"We sneak up on the mutants..." said Dr Arden "Take them by surprise "You ninja keep them busy whilst I try and get a blood sample from the dragon with this rope dart syringe...once I have the sample...we retreat..."

"We don't try and capture the freaks?" asked the ninja confused.

"Arashi's orders." Dr Arden growled "You do not question our leader...and besides...he has plans once we obtain this blood sample, one step at a time my good man, one step at a time!"

The ninja nodded and got ready to attack.

"Ready?" asked Dr Arden as he pulled his mask back on.

"Yes Doctor." said the Ninja.

"Good..." hissed Dr Arden "Move out!"

* * *

Leonardo had crossed his legs and decided to do some brief meditation as it was rather tranquil on the roof apart from Donatello and Michelangelo talking quietly and the four lovers whispering soft endearments to each other.

As he meditated he felt a presence in the area, then he heard the wind whistling. Opening his eyes, he quickly rose from his lotus position and looked around.

"Leo?" Mona noticed him looking around.

"Something's not right!" he said "Guys, get up!"

The others jumped up and Tyroth and Raphael stood close to their mates.

Leonardo looked around, then looked towards the area where the manhole was.

"Let's get out of here!" he started to say, but before he or the others could move, several Foot Ninja appeared and attacked them!

"What the fuck!?" cried Raphael as they were surrounded by many Foot Ninja.

At once all mutants reached for their weapons then realised they had left them at the lair.

"Aw shell!" cried Michelangelo "We're defenceless!"

"No we're not!" said Mona as she clawed her hands "Remember what I said earlier?"

"I do!" said Sephie as she raised her fists.

"Ditto!" said Raphael as he clawed his hands like Mona.

"Even your bare hands can be your deadliest weapon..." said Tyroth.

"ATTACK!" one of the ninja shouted and at once all the Foot Ninja began to attack the mutants.

The turtles,Mona and Sephie stood back to back with each other, Mona with Raphael, Leonardo with Donatello and Sephie with Michelangelo as to protect each other's blind spots as they fought.

Tyroth meanwhile took on several ninja himself.

"Why did I suggest going onto the roof?" he cursed as he swiped several ninja with his large hands and used his wings as defence as some tried to jump on his back.

"I can take them!" he shouted to the other mutants "Get yourselves out of here!"

"NO!" Sephie screamed.

"We're not leaving without you!" Leonardo shouted as he performed a split kick knocking two ninja back and into their comrades making them fall like skittles at a funfair.

Raphael and Mona used their clawed hands to strike at the ninja like tigers claws. Since Mona had moved into the lair some years back she had taught the turtles some of her kung fu techniques and she had taught Raphael what she had learnt in Tiger style Kung Fu. Though it wasn't a style she used often as she was more experienced in Crane and Snake style she still remembered everything her instructors taught her from when she was child.

Donatello used some swiping moves with his legs and arms like he would with his bo staff and sent several ninja flying.

Michelangelo and Sephie linked arms and threw each other around, performing kicks and punches with acrobatics knocking several ninja back.

"When you get a chance!" Leonardo shouted "We get out of here!"

"But Leo!" Raphael shouted as he struck a ninja in the face with his clawed hand "We never run from a fight!"

"We have to!" Leonardo shouted as he did a backflip kick at two ninja "For the safety of the family!"

"He's right!" Mona shouted as she punched a ninja who aimed at her with a katana then kicked him in the chest.

Tyroth opened his wings and performed a spinning move sending the ninja flying backwards, he looked at the mutants and got ready to help but as he did, he felt something strike him in the side.

He looked down and saw what looked like a large knife attached to a rope sticking out of his side, but before he could grab it and remove it, it was wrenched out of his side.

"What the...?" he cried.

"Tyroth!" Sephie cried in concern seeing the whole thing.

"FOOT NINJA!" a voice screamed from the ninja who had pulled the rope dart out of Tyroth's side "RETREAT! RETREAT!"

The Ninja who were still standing draw away from the battle and ran, some picking up their wounded comrades and leapt away from the roof.

"Where are you cowards running to?" Raphael shouted "Come back and fight!"

One ninja who was fighting Mona remained behind and he aimed a knife at Mona's cheek slicing it!

Mona saw red as that happened and used her tail to hit the back of his legs bringing him to his knees.

As soon as she did, she then performed a move where she launched herself up, arching her body so her elbow was above the ninja's head.

The ninja saw her elbow but before he could dodge, she struck his skull with every force she had with her elbow.

There was a horrific crack like the sound of an eggshell breaking and the ninja fell at the lizard lady's feet and moved no more.

The other mutants were shocked as they heard that sound as well as surprised at the ninja's sudden retreat.

"What was that all about?" asked Donatello as he watched the ninja running off into the darkness.

"Are you ok Tyroth?" asked Sephie as she inspected the wound which had completely healed and all that remained was the bloodstain.

She knew her mate could rapidly heal himself but she was still concerned.

"I'm fine babe." said Tyroth "That guy struck me with a rope dart, I think he took one look at me and fled because of my size and the fact I took his comrades down without any problems."

"Well you did take down a lot of ninja!" said Michelangelo, he looked at some of the ninja who lay at their feet. Donatello was searching the bodies for cash or anything else that would prove useful.

Mona meanwhile was holding her cheek as well as searching the body of the ninja she struck with her elbow.

"You ok Mona?" asked Raphael as he saw her slashed cheek.

"I'll be fine Raph." said Mona wiping the sweat from her face.

Sephie stared at Mona and looked at the ninja who lay at her feet, his skull was bleeding heavily from where Mona had struck him.

"That strike there really did a number..." she said softly "It's almost scary..."

As long as she had known Monalisa, as sweet and friendly as she was, she was a tough and deadly fighter, but so far she had only seen her fight with her fans, hardly ever hand to hand combat and what she saw both amazed and scared her at the same time.

"Come on!" said Leonardo "Let's get back to the lair before Splinter wonders what happened to us."

"What about the bodies?" asked Sephie.

"The Foot Ninja will return." said Leonardo "Leave the dead."

The mutants agreed then followed Leonardo down to the alleyway below so they could go down the manhole.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Foot Ninja had moved far enough away and were confident the mutants hadn't followed.

"Good work men..." Dr Arden said as he removed his mask and held up the large syringe.

Some of the ninja bowed yet some were saddened about the loss of some of their comrades but they kept up appearances for the Doctor as he held up a test tube and emptied the syringe.

"I have some of the Mutant Dragon's blood!" he said triumphantly "Now I shall analyse it at the Laboratory and find out how we can take this strong beast down..."

His eyes narrowed and the prosthetics on his face covering his scars wrinkled horribly as he smirked at the sample admiring it like it was a rare treasure, which in some way it was.

"Let us return to headquarters so I can study this sample..." he hissed.

**Oh dear! Looks like Dr Arden has succeeded in his mission in obtaining Tyroth's blood, but what will he find out in his Laboratory when he analyses it? **

**Looks like Mona can be lethal even without her fans there with that strike she gave to that poor ninja sod! Sorry! I'm so sadistic! **

**Stay tuned to the next chapter coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya all! **

**Last time we left our heroes, they had left the nightclub and were enjoying a relax on the roof of a building when they were attacked by the Foot Ninja and Tyroth was struck with a strange looking rope dart where it was revealed that Dr Arden had fired the rope dart with a syringe on it to collect a blood sample from the Mutant Dragon.**

**What will the evil doctor find out? And what questions to the gang have about the strange attack from the Foot?**

**Well, read below to find out!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Discoveries**

At the lair, Splinter was sitting on the sofa watching the last of his soap operas and enjoying the peace and quiet of the empty lair.

He checked the clock nearby and wondered when his children, Tyroth and Sephie would arrive back, even though he knew they could handle themselves he was always worried.

He soon heard the sounds of the turtles, Tyroth, Mona and Sephie returning to the lair and he stood up to greet them.

"Ah, my children." he said "Did you have a good time?"

As he got closer to them he saw they had bruises, save for Tyroth and Sephie as they could heal and Mona was holding her cheek.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Foot Ninja attacked us Master Splinter." said Leonardo.

"Despite not having our weapons we managed to fight back." said Sephie.

"Mona got cut." said Michelangelo as Mona lowered her hand showing the long cut on the side of her face which was already showing signs of healing slowly.

"I'll get that checked, Mona," said Donatello "I know you can heal faster than normal but I still need to check for infection."

Mona sighed.

"Fine..."

"You were attacked by Foot Ninja?" asked Splinter in surprise, he was proud that his students had fought without their weapons as many of his lessons sometimes involved them fighting without weapons.

"You were indeed lucky." said Splinter "And you have learnt well that you do not always need your weapons to win a fight."

"Oh yeah." Tyroth said "About that...there wasn't really a winner or a loser."

"Explain..." said Splinter looking up at Tyroth who explained that the Ninja attacked them but then he was hit and stabbed by a strange looking rope dart then the ninja had retreated.

Splinter was confused, and he stood still and quiet for a while rubbing his chin as he pondered.

"Indeed very strange." he said.

"The Foot Ninja are tough and they never give up easily." said Mona "But this time, they fled."

"We thought it was because of Tyroth's size and how intimidating he is!" said Michelangelo "No doubt after the previous encounters with him, the Foot would be scared shitless of him!"

Splinter said nothing as he mused further and further.

"This is indeed strange." he said, he looked at Tyroth again "Did you see what they stabbed you with?"

"Nay." said Tyroth "I wasn't able to get a good look before it was wrenched out of my side."

Splinter thought hard.

"Again, it seems strange that the Foot would flee without good reason, I will meditate on this."

The old rat bowed and his students bowed back before Splinter returned to his quarters saying that they would do some training the next night.

* * *

A little while later, Donatello had cleaned Mona's cheek and checked everyone's bruises and cuts. Of course Tyroth and Sephie didn't need anything major as they were already fast healers, but the turtles had gotten a few bruises and cuts which Donatello was able to treat before dismissing them.

Michelangelo went to the kitchen and began to whip up some snacks after asking the others if they wanted to watch some movies before bedtime.

Even though everyone was tired from the club, the idea of a movie night sounded great.

Mona decided to go to her and Raphael's bedroom to get into some comfortable clothes and asked Sephie if she wanted any.

"That be great thanks." said Sephie as she followed Mona.

She was curious about Mona's fatal attack on the Foot Ninja but she couldn't shake the feeling of fear within by what she saw.

Of course she knew Mona to be a tough fighter, but outside of battle, Mona as always sweet, loving and friendly, she had never imagined someone like her could deliver such a devastating strike to an opponent.

In the bedroom, Mona found some black silk pyjamas for herself and found some similar ones in red for Sephie.

"Here." she said throwing them to the gecko, "These should fit nicely."

"Thanks." said Sephie gratefully as she caught them and quickly threw off the dress and got changed.

Mona did the same all the while keeping her back to Sephie.

Once she was dressed, Sephie decided to ask Mona about her strike.

"Mona?" she asked.

"Yeah?" asked Mona as she picked up a hairbrush and began to comb her hair.

"That strike you gave to the ninja earlier..." said Sephie swallowing hard "What was that?"

"It's a Crane style wing strike." said Mona causally "One of the most deadly blows in Crane style Kung Fu..."

She looked in the mirror as she continued to brush her hair to see Sephie looking slightly uncomfortable.

"You ok Sephie?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sephie chewed her lip and looked at Mona.

"Yeah, it's just...seeing you perform such a strike...and the devastating effects..." said Sephie "Was kind of...shocking..."

Mona narrowed her eyes in confusion as she faced her friend.

"What do you mean?" she asked "What happened out there wasn't any different to the way we normally fight in battle..."

Sephie looked down.

"I guess..." she said "But I've always seen you fight with the warfans and seeing that, well...it sort of impressed and scared me and the same time."

Mona looked at Sephie who stared embarrassed at the floor and felt worried but she tried to make a joke of it to lighten the mood.

"Hope I won't get that pissed off at you?" she joked "Mikey often makes jokes when he see's me training to the extreme, especially after I was first welcomed into the family and still searching for my attackers..." her voice went serious as she said the last few words.

Sephie said nothing, she knew about Mona's traumatic past regarding her mutation and knew Mona had been relentless hunting the ones who made her what she was. She didn't know the full extent of how she had fought Purple Dragons before she met the turtles, or gotten even with her attackers, but she never realised how deadly her lizard friend truly was when not with a weapon.

Mona placed her hand on Sephie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Sephie..." she started "I've never normally had to perform moves like that...unless something really pisses me off, like now when that bastard slashed my cheek."

As she spoke she stroked her cheek.

"Or I'm in a life or death situation...like earlier without our weapons, or when I was living on the streets for two years after my attack and mutation...I hope it hasn't changed anything between us..."

Sephie looked up immediately.

"Oh no!" she said quickly "No, no, no! It was just something I never saw before in all the time I've known you and it sort of impressed and shocked me at the same time...especially when I heard the sound of the skull breaking...ohhhhh."

Sephie shivered slightly.

"I could show you some more moves if you wish it Sephie?" said Mona "Hopefully if you see what I can do, it might not scare you as much, after all I did show you my Crane balancing moves."

"Ok." said Sephie with a smile.

"Again, I'm sorry if my Crane Wing strike scared you." said Mona hugging Sephie.

"Impressed me too, don't forget." said Sephie hugging Mona back "I'll just remember not to get on your bad side!" she laughed at the last part.

"That's what Mikey said!" Mona chuckled "But I'd never used those moves on my friends! You know that!"

"I know." said Sephie.

"Come on." said Mona "Let's get to the TV area before the boys wonder what's taking us so long." she headed towards the bedroom door.

"Good idea." said Sephie as she followed Mona "I just hope Mikey hasn't eaten all the snacks!"

* * *

At the Foot headquarters, Dr Arden stood in his laboratory looking through a microscope at the blood sample he took from Tyroth.

His syringe rope dart sat on the desk along with a large beaker of blood. After he had arrived back at headquarters and reported to Arashi about obtaining the blood sample, he had immediately set to work on analysing it.

He had spent many hours setting his computers to work and was waiting for the results as well as looking through the microscopes.

Through the microscope he could see the white and red cells that every average human and animal had, but what fascinated him was that he saw some smaller dark red cells within the blood.

"Interesting..." Dr Arden mused as he looked hard "These dark red cells..."

He had set up his computers to analyse the sample more and had taken notes on what he had found.

Studying the cells through the microscope he suddenly heard the computers bleep and he walked away to have a look.

Looking at the screen on one of the computers Dr Arden saw the cells more clearly and his eyes widened.

"What in the name of...?" he studied the screen and began to type the keyboard to find out the explanation of the cells.

"Stem cells?"

He stepped away from the computer to think, he remembered when over three years ago, and Mona had been captured and tortured by Arashi and it was discovered she could heal faster than normal, that had been an amazing discovery for him, but this was something else.

For hours he had been studying the blood, loosing sleep until he found out what the Mutant Dragon possessed so he could inform his master.

Dr Arden looked at the images of the cells again and began to type more on the keyboard before printing the results.

"I believe I have found something more valuable to me and to the Foot than the Lizard bitch I have spend many months trying to repossess!" Dr Arden growled "I might have been able to recreate some of the remaining serum from my syringes after she destroyed my laboratory those years back, cloning the serum and trying to strengthen the Ninja and heal my scarred face..." he touched his facial prosthetics as he spoke.

He picked up the papers and read the notes.

"What this Dragon possesses, is a more advanced healing ability the lizard fails to have...normally cells that grow a foetus...these cells will seek out and heal any wound he receives, severe or not...How he possesses such ability, I know not."

Dr Arden paused as he tried to think.

"But that is not of importance...if I were to come into possession of such an ability...we will be unstoppable..."

Dr Arden smirked again and the prosthetics on his face again wrinkled horribly.

"I must inform Arashi..." he growled as he walked out of the laboratory with the papers, his eyes narrowing in determination "Such discoveries must never be kept a secret..."

**So Dr Arden has found out what Tyroth's blood possesses and he's going to tell Arashi what he's discovered. What plans will they make next?**

**Meanwhile Sephie's discovered more of what Mona's capable of in Crane Style Kung Fu! I did some research on Crane style Kung Fu and even though fighters specialize in evading, balance and deflecting, they can deliver a pretty deadly counterstrike. Wonder what Mona will show her best friend next? Lol!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon! **

**_P.S Tyroth Darkstorm._ I read and re-read Mutant Vigilantes a few times to memorise Tyroth's healing abilities and the explanation of them. Hope I did it justice there. Let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Unaware**

The next night in the lair, the gang were still in the TV area having fallen asleep in front on the TVs and the DVD they had been watching had returned to the main menu.

Leonardo had fallen asleep on the armchair. Tyroth and Raphael had been on the sofa with Monalisa and Sephie asleep on their chests and Donatello and Michelangelo had been sitting on beanbags on the floor.

All seven mutants were completely unaware of what was going on above, Tyroth had been concerned about what it was he had been stabbed with, but he believed that if the Foot tried anything, he and the turtles could handle anything, after all, the first time the Foot had tried to take them down, they had failed.

As the gang had all sat down to watch a marathon of movies, Tyroth found it easy to forget the worries above and just enjoy himself, after all, he and Sephie had come to enjoy time with their friends and not worry about trouble with criminals, enemies or crime bosses, whether it be in Chicago or New York.

As the mutants slept, Michelangelo had been snoring and had fallen asleep on his hand which had gone numb. As he rolled over his numb hand dangled above his face and it hit him over the eyes.

"WAAHHH!" he cried causing everyone to wake up in shock!

In fact Raphael and Tyroth ended up throwing Mona and Sephie off their chests and causing them to land on the floor as they got into fighting positions.

"What!" Raphael cried "What is it?"

Michelangelo then laughed nervously.

"Heheheheheh!" he chuckled "Oh man! I slept on my hand and it got numb and hit my face! And I thought somebody slapped me! Don't you hate that?"

Everyone stared at him for a few moments in bewilderment then Raphael sighed "Words fail me!" he looked down at Mona and Sephie who were both recovering from shock at being thrown off.

"Shit!" he cried "Are you ok Mona? I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault Raph." said Mona "I'll give Mikey a slap up the head later." she glared at Michelangelo who grinned sheepishly and Sephie who had been helped up by Tyroth who was also apologising for accidentally throwing her off, agreed.

Donatello looked around then realised where they were.

"Um guys..." he said "I think we fell asleep during our movie marathon."

Leonardo as he had jumped up at Michelangelo's yelp kicked a few beer bottles and Tyroth stepped in a cold greasy pizza.

"Eeewww!" he cried looking at his feet which had cheese and different toppings stuck to his foot "Gross!"

"Tyroth!" cried Michelangelo crossly "I was saving that!"

"Yuck!" cried Sephie as she stared at the mess of the greasy leftover pizza "What toppings to you have on those things?"

Mona looked annoyed as she looked at the mess of popcorn, beer and soda pop bottles and many other things around the TV area.

"Splinter's not going to be too happy about this!" she said "We'd better clear up!"

Sephie had run into the bathroom to get a flannel for Tyroth's foot and Donatello went to get some bin bags so they could clear up the rubbish.

"When did we fall asleep?" asked Sephie as she helped Tyroth clean his foot.

"I dunno." said Tyroth as he flexed his clawed foot making sure all the grease was off "But you girls fell asleep before we did, and we ended up watching you sleep than the rest of the movie."

"You can say that again!" said Raphael "You look so cute when you're asleep Mona."

Mona blushed, as did Sephie.

"Looked like you'd hurt no-one..." said Tyroth.

"Until you see them in battle." said Raphael "Like last night with that ninja bastard Mona pulverised with her elbow!"

"That was cool and scary at the same time!" said Michelangelo "Tough lizard lady huh Mona?"

Mona just smiled and winked.

* * *

"Ok almost done." said Donatello as he and Leonardo gathered up the last of the beer bottles and put them in a rubbish bag.

"Great!" said Raphael as he made sure the DVDs were in their correct cases.

"Ewww!" Tyroth groaned as Mona picked up the pizza which had a footprint on it and Michelangelo kept trying to get it off her.

"It's still good!" Michelangelo whined as he tried to wrench it out of Mona's hands "It just got a footprint in it!"

"Mikey!" Raphael groaned "You can't eat that pizza now, you don't know where Tyroth's feet have been!"

"Hey!" Tyroth said narrowing his eyes "Watch it Raph or I'll make you more of a hot head than you already are!"

He opened his mouth showing what he could do if he breathed fire.

"Leave him alone!" Mona defended her mate,she knew Tyroth was joking but she decided to play along "One breath of flame and I'll shove my metal fan down your throat!"

"Just kidding Mona!" Tyroth said holding up his hands and chuckling nervously "I wouldn't do that to your mate!"

"Chill out guys!" said Sephie hugging her mate "My Tyroth might be a fire breathing Dragon, but he's gentle as a lamb!"

"Awwww!" said Michelangelo "A sweet gentle little lamb!"

"Don't push it Michelangelo!" warned Donatello "Remember what happened with Jack in Mutopia?"

Michelangelo went pale as he remembered.

"Oh yeah..." he said, the others also remembered and laughed loudly.

* * *

"Good day my children." Splinter's voice made everybody jump and they all turned to see the old rat walking over to them.

"I see you had an eventful evening last night?" he said looking at the bin bags they held.

"We did indeed Master Splinter." said Donatello "Though we ended up sleeping in the living room."

"I can tell." said Splinter with a knowing smile.

"We cleaned up though sensei." said Mona bowing.

"Well done." said Splinter "But at least you had a good evening with your guests." he looked towards Tyroth and Sephie who smiled.

"I'll do breakfast." volunteered Tyroth "The rest of you get ready!"

"First dibs on the bathroom!" Michelangelo yelled as he ran towards the washroom but Raphael tripped him up causing the youngest turtle to fall flat on his face.

"Ladies first!" he said to Mona and Sephie.

"Guests first." said Mona to Sephie who laughed at Michelangelo and after thanking Mona walked over to the washroom to freshen up before breakfast.

* * *

A few hours later, after a breakfast which consisted of porridge, pancakes, eggs _(not scrambled)_ sausages, fried bread and bacon, followed by training which consisted of both performing different moves Splinter called out then some one to one sparring, the gang stood in the middle of the lair wondering what to do next as Splinter had gone to watch his soap operas.

The turtles decided on a skate through the sewer, though Mona, Tyroth and Sephie decided not to join them.

"Awww!" Michelangelo whined "You're gonna miss all the fun!"

"I promised Sephie I'd show her some of my kung fu moves." said Mona "Don't worry Mikey!" she pinched his cheek making the younger turtle laugh "We can do another run later."

"Okay..." pouted Michelangelo before picking up his skateboard and following his brothers to the exit of the lair.

"You sure you don't wanna join us Tyroth?" asked Raphael as he pulled on his roller blades.

"I'm sure," said Tyroth "I'm watch Sephie take a few leaves out of Mona's kung fu training."

"Ok." said Raphael "But you'll join us later?"

"Sure thing." said Tyroth.

Both girls agreed and the turtles skated off to the exit of the lair.

* * *

Once they were gone, Tyroth sat cross legged before Mona and Sephie stood next to Mona.

"So Lady Sensei..." said Sephie bowing to Mona "What you gonna teach me?"

Mona blushed.

"I'm no sensei." said Mona "Well, I did help my instructors train the younger students when I gained my black belt in Karate but I never qualified as an instructor, mainly because I mutated before I could go to University..." she sighed the last part.

"Don't be so modest." said Sephie, though she felt a twinge of sadness of how Mona was unable to achieve things she had planned as a human before she was cruelly attacked and mutated.

Mona blushed again.

"Well...these techniques I'm about to show you, I never taught to anyone else, mainly because again I wasn't qualified and my masters were always careful about who they taught, especially as such techniques can be used dishonourably."

"The Foot." said Tyroth causing Mona to nod.

"The one I did last night was Crane Wing strike..." Mona continued "As you saw when done correctly, it can have devastating effects."

"We saw..." said Tyroth "...and heard the skull breaking..."

Mona nodded.

"When learning those techniques, I mainly had to strike through wood, in competitions and belt graduations, I had to break the wood otherwise I didn't get my belt." said Mona "It takes intense concentration...and zen..."

Sephie stood in a stance ready to begin as she watched Mona take a few deep breaths.

"Ok..." Mona said, "We shall begin."

* * *

As an hour went past, Mona and Sephie did some breathing exercises, then they performed some Kung Fu moves slowly.

Mona showed Sephie the basic karate chop first hoping to show her something she hoped would master quicker than the more advanced stuff.

Mona would perform the move with lightening speed but she would slow it down so Sephie could study more.

After many slow motion moves, Mona showed Sephie the move on a plank of wood held up by two cinder blocks. As she struck it, the wood cracked in half.

"The key to generating power into your hand is to stay calm, relaxed and visualise your hand going through the wood..." said Mona "Bring it up from your feet and generate it into your strike..."

Sephie nodded understanding and she did many moves trying to visualise the wood breaking beneath her hand.

"If you can deck a few baddies with your fists alone, this should be a piece of cake!" said Mona.

Sephie stood before the cinder blocks and stared at the wood laying across.

"Ok..." she said "This shouldn't be too hard, I've decked a few enemies with my punches alone...this should be easy..."

Concentrating hard, Sephie took a few deep breaths, relaxed and preapred her hand as she visualised it going through the wood.

"Ok Sephie..." said Mona "Three...two...one...STRIKE!"

Sephie then mustered all her strength from her toes and into her hand and she brought it down onto the wood breaking it in half with ease.

Tyroth cheered and clapped for his mate and Mona smiled.

"Way da go Sephie!" she praised "I kinda knew you'd get that one no problem!"

"Well, I did do what you told me." said Sephie "You are a good teacher!"

"I'm not perfect." said Mona "But I try, and now we're gonna move onto the hard stuff..."

* * *

Meanwhile the turtles had been skating around the sewers for two hours and were heading back to the lair.

Michelangelo was in the lead as he rode his skateboard through the entrance laughing and cheering all the way.

"Here comes the King of the half pipe! Whoo!" he shouted as he did a few flips with his board and landed with ease on the ground.

Raphael soon appeared behind him on roller blades and laughed.

"Who needs half pipe bro?" he cackled "We got full pipe! Whooo yeah!"

It wasn't long before Leonardo and Donatello appeared. Leonardo on a scooter and Donatello on a mini bike.

They came to a stop in the middle of the lair and turned to see Tyroth still watching Sephie and Mona as Sephie was preparing herself to strike another plank of wood on cinder blocks with the Crane wing strike Mona had used last night.

"Hey! How's the lesson going?" asked Leonardo.

"Alright." said Tyroth "Sephie's still trying to get the Crane wing strike perfect, it's not as easy as it looks but Mona's getting her there."

"That's my girl." said Raphael proudly as he watched Mona demonstrate the move again and Sephie copied her.

"Sephie managed to get the Karate chop right first time!" said Tyroth pleased "Well, she has done well before in her fighting skills before we knew you guys."

Mona demonstrated the move again one more time then Sephie prepared herself again.

"From your toes Sephie." said Mona "relax, visualise your elbow going through the wood...and bring the energy up from your toes."

"Ok..." said Sephie, she took a deep breath then stared at the wood, she then brought her arm up and gave it a good swing, but as she brought the elbow down, she slipped slightly and she got distracted and she struck the wood but didn't break it.

Mona winced slightly then got ready to comfort Sephie who stood up and looked disappointed.

"Damn..." Sephie sighed.

The turtles and Tyroth looked uncomfortable as Sephie sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Sephie." Mona comforted "I wasn't expecting you to get it the first time, it took me a while to learn it correctly."

Sephie sighed again but she agreed.

"Can we try again later?" she asked.

"Of course we can." said Mona "Might as well have a break now, but hopefully by the time you go back to Mutopia you'll be able to surprise Gramps and the Chicago Knights with some new moves."

"Cool." said Sephie.

Tyroth then walked over and hugged Sephie.

"I'm proud of you babe." he said "And don't worry about the Wing Strike, at first you don't succeed..."

"Try, try again." they said together.

"Exactly." said Leonardo "And you got a good teacher in Mona, you'll get it soon."

Mona blushed again.

"I'm no sensei." she said "I just remember what my masters taught me when I was human..."

"That's good enough babe." said Raphael putting his arm around Mona and kissing her cheek "Now whose up for some Lunch?"

"ME!" Michelangelo shouted happily.

"Come on then gang." said Donatello as they walked to the kitchen "Let's get some food, Master Splinter should be finishing his Soap Operas soon, then we can watch TV."

"Great." said Michelangelo happily.

* * *

As the gang walked into the kitchen, Tyroth and Leonardo remained at the back, Sephie and Mona started talking together again so it gave Tyroth and Leonardo a little privacy.

"Hey Tyroth." said Leonardo "Have you thought any more about that Rope Dart the Foot threw at you?"

"A little..." said Tyroth "I have my thoughts, but I don't know what to think..."

"You don't think they might be trying to find out something about you?" asked Leonardo concerned "After our previous encounters with the enemy, they might want to learn more about you and Sephie, I mean you remember when they kidnapped Sephie when they mistook her for Monalisa?"

Tyroth looked serious as he remembered.

"We can't jump to conclusions yet Leonardo." said Tyroth "But we shall be aware of whatever they may throw at us, and when they do, we'll be ready for them! After all, we've handled almost everything they've thrown at us before."

"That's true." said Leonardo "Let's hope so anyway..." his eyes narrowed as he thought about what the Foot might be doing at this very moment, he couldn't be sure, but he was determined to make sure his friends and family were safe from whatever that dishonourable Clan would throw at them.

**So Sephie's learnt a few moves from Mona, let's hope she can pull off the Crane Wing strike soon! lol!**

**I wanted to write a scene where the gang just relax, but it won't last long as the Foot are still up to their tricks. **

**Next chapter we should find out what Arashi and Dr Arden's next plan should be.**

**Note: The event everyone remembers with Michelangelo in Mutopia occurs in chapter 37 of _Ancient Legacy_. Also some of the lines said by Michelangelo about his hand going numb and hitting his face come from 'TMNT 2003, The Shredder Strikes Back' and the Skateboarding quotes come from 'TMNT 2003, Darkness on the Edge of Town'.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Revelation**

Back at the Foot Headquarters, Dr Arden had arrived at the throne room to inform Arashi of his discoveries.

Walking up to the doors, the ninja guarding the room bowed to him then moved aside.

Dr Arden smirked as he tried to contain his excitement.

As the doors opened, Dr Arden walked over to the end of the room, his eyes flashing as he saw Arashi sitting at the end of the room continuing to sip his Sake and watch his ninjas train.

As soon as he heard Dr Arden appear he clapped his hands and the ninjas stopped fighting, bowed and stood at the sides of the throne room.

"Ah Dr Arden..." Arashi said standing up and placing his sake down on the table "I can see the look in your eyes that you have news for me?"

"Indeed my master..." said Dr Arden as he walked closer to the table "And I have to say it is exciting what I discovered from the Dragon's DNA."

Arashi smirked and folded his arms.

"I am listening, my good doctor." he said in a low voice.

"Needless to say it was hard trying to capture the Dragon's DNA, with his gecko bitch, the turtles and their lizard whore by is side. They put up a good fight even without their weapons...as you know some of the ninja fell by their hand..."

Arashi nodded frowning.

"But once I got the sample, I spent hours trying to find out what it contained...and this is what I discovered."

He handed Arashi the papers and the evil man looked at the results.

Dr Aden smirked as he watched his master read the results intently, then he saw his eyes brighten showing a want, a hunger, as if what was written before him was in pure gold.

"My dear William..." Arashi said looking at Dr Arden "It seems the DNA is what we need to help defeat the turtles for good...I never imagined that his DNA had such amazing qualities...Stem cells...capable of growing a foetus...but this seeks out to heal the most serious of wounds...if we have this DNA in our possession, we shall be unstoppable..."

Arashi smirked as so many possibility's ran through his brain.

"Doctor..." he said in a sinister voice "We must have this creature in our possession...although...we are aware that this creature will be a challenge to bring down..."

Dr Arden took the papers from his Master and smirked at him.

"My Good master." he said "If you let me handle this task...I may be able to come up with a plan...and maybe a device that may be able to let us capture this strong Dragon mutant...in the fight with him and the turtles, I was able to observe his strengths, and of course studying the blood has shown me how strong he is..."

Arashi listened intently to his scientist.

"With the right research, equipment and serums...I might be able to find a way to capture him..." Dr Arden continued "I promise...if it takes me forever...I will not let you down...I am determined to assist you in any way possible my Lord..."

Dr Arden bowed and Arashi smirked and bowed back.

"If there is one person I can trust...it is you my good doctor." said Arashi "I trust you will find a way to bring the Dragon down...and bring him to me...in good condition..."

"I swear on my honour and loyalty to you, master." said Dr Arden.

"Good..." said Arashi "I shall let you begin your procedures..."

"Thank you my Lord..." said Dr Arden "I shall inform you when I have completed my work."

He bowed again and walked out of the throne room, Arashi watched him go then sat back down and continued to sip his sake.

"Beware...Dragon Mutant..." he growled "I shall have you in my grasp very soon...and with your DNA and abilities...I will be invincible!"

He sipped his Sake as his eyes flashed with many brutal and sadistic thoughts flying through his brain.

* * *

Three days passed and during their stay in the turtle's lair, Tyroth and Sephie got up to all sorts of fun with their friends.

As well as playing video games and having some movie marathons, they also did a few skates through the sewers and challenged each other in sparring when not training.

They still did their night patrols each night, often starting as a team then splitting into four groups to scour the city.

Often Tyroth went alone being the largest and strongest of the group he could take on anything that was thrown at him. Sephie still worried about him when he did go off on his own, but she knew he could take care of himself no problem.

Apart from the odd gang activity, bank or shop robbery or even citizen attack, Night Patrol was often quiet.

It bothered Leonardo that there was no activity from the Foot, since the attack after the Nightclub he still couldn't get it out of his head about the Rope Dart striking Tyroth.

It seemed stupid but he had some feelings that the Rope Dart was something more than just trying to catch Tyroth off guard.

Tyroth tried to keep reassuring the oldest turtle that he had nothing to worry about as he would take anything the Foot threw at him, reminding him that Overlord and the Demons in Mutopia hadn't broken him.

"Well, we had to save you from the caves after the battle with Xazahl last time." Leonardo had reminded Tyroth, but he could see the Mutant Dragon's point of view, Tyroth was strong and could take on more than what Leonardo could handle single handedly.

Leonardo had consulted Master Splinter of his troubled thoughts, but Splinter wasn't sure himself.

"You ask a question we have no answer to Leonardo." he had said "It is suspicious, the Foot laying low."

"I wish I could find out..." Leonardo had replied "I'm just worried about our friends and family, the Foot have acted like this before, and often its because they're planning something, I can't fully relax."

"Running into battle without knowledge or preparation is foolish!" Splinter had said "Sometimes it is best to sit still, the answers will come."

Leonardo had then sighed in defeat as he listened to his Master.

The wise old rat was right, he couldn't just rush out there and try and confront the Foot, all he could do was wait until the Foot made their next move, only then would they find out.

At least Tyroth seemed confident he could take the Foot down if they tried anything, but he didn't know exactly how clever the Foot could be.

They hadn't even met Dr Arden and knew of his ways, apart from the fact that he had tortured and experimented on Mona for her DNA.

"You must try and relax for your friends and family Leonardo." Splinter advised "Your stress and anxiety will only worry them."

Leonardo agreed and he decided he would carry on as normal, but the worry still hadn't left him.

Even though Leonardo had been worried, the other mutants had seemed to push the incident after the club out of their minds for the time being and enjoy their time together.

Sephie was determined to get the Crane Wing Strike perfected, even though she managed to bend the wood, she couldn't break it like Mona could. Sephie didn't mind though as she knew Mona had been doing Kung Fu for years and she was prepared to keep practising even if it took forever to get it right.

As well as learning the strikes, she learned a little more about evading attacks like the crane. In fact she practised balancing on the plum flower poles whilst Mona threw ping pong balls at her to duck and dodge.

Normally Mona would have the turtles throw ninja stars and kuni knives at her when she practised, but Mona didn't want to take any risks with Sephie, even though she knew Sephie was good at dodging attacks from enemies in combat, she wasn't sure about getting her to dodge sharp objects especially on a small and high plum pole.

* * *

One night in the lair, Sephie was balancing on the plum pole as Mona continued to throw ping pong balls at her and Sephie dodged them.

Tyroth was chewing his lip as he watched and the turtles had their fingers crossed as Sephie dodged the last ball and the pole she stood on wobbled dangerously as she tried to keep her balance.

Mona then stood and bowed to Sephie.

"How you doing up there?" she asked.

"Alright!" Sephie called down "The balancing's easy, it's the dodging that's hard."

"Being a gecko does have it's benefits huh?" said Mona.

"When will you get to the ninja stars Mona?" asked Sephie "I'm sure I can handle it!"

"I'm just not sure yet Sephie." said Mona "I don't wanna accidentally impale you in the eye."

"She's got a point!" Tyroth said "She loves her best friend!"

Mona blushed at that.

"Ok Sephie." she said "We'll continue this later ok?"

"Ok." Sephie agreed, she then called down "Tyroth! Save me!" she then jumped off the plum-flower pole and into her mate's arms as he easily caught her.

"Good catch there!" Raphael said as Tyroth and Sephie nuzzled and Tyroth let his mate down to her feet slowly.

"Whose up for a video-game tournament before night patrol?" asked Michelangelo "Whose gonna beat me at Super Smash Brawl?"

"I can smash you up!" said Raphael cockily.

"Me too!" said Tyroth.

"Count me in!" said Donatello.

"Awesome!" cried Michelangelo as he hopped over to the TV area to set up the Wii and assign the controllers.

"How about you girls?" asked Leonardo.

"You boys have a few rounds." said Mona "I think Sephie and I are gonna talk in the bedroom."

Tyroth and Raphael looked a little confused until Sephie spoke.

"Don't worry guys." she said "It's just girl things."

"Ok." said Tyroth "If you wanna have a round, we're in the TV area."

"Ok." said Mona and Sephie as they walked away from the middle of the lair and over to Mona and Raphael's bedroom.

"Ok Mikey." said Raphael getting to the sofa so he could sit next to Michelangelo and grabbed a controller "Prepare to be pulvervised!"

"You asked for it!" Michelangelo shot back "I'll send you flying so far off the screen you won't know what hit you!"

"I'll send you both flying!" Donatello retorted.

"Guests first." said Leonardo handing Tyroth a controller.

"Thanks Leo." said Tyroth.

Leonardo smiled at Tyroth then sat back on the sofa. The thoughts of the Foot and what they might be up to were still running through his head.

"What are you up to Arashi?" he thought "You know you're up to something...and we shall find out what..." he clenched his fist then looked at the TV where Tyroth and the other turtles had began their game and were already cheering and egging each other on.

**Now Arashi is aware of Tyroth's abilities and his DNA, he is determined to have the mutant Dragon in his grasp and Dr Arden is preparing the equipment and whatever he can create to bring Tyroth down. What will happen next?**

**Tune in to find out!**

**Note: Some of the elements Leonardo and Tyroth speak about occur in the final chapters of Ancient Legacy. Also Splinter saying to Leonardo about rushing into battle without preparation come from TMNT 2003's episode 'The King'.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: ****Contains some strong language.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Captured**

Meanwhile at the Foot headquarters, Arashi stood at the window in the throne room looking out across the buildings.

It was pitch black and the full moon lit up the night along with the street lights below showed there was life in the city.

It had been a three days since Dr Arden had informed him of Tyroth's special qualities and now he was starting to get impatient about his doctors research and preparation for capturing the Dragon.

It wasn't long before the large doors at the end of the room interrupted his reverie and he looked over to see Dr Arden walking over followed by several ninja who were pulling a large trailer with something on it covered with a giant white cloth.

Arashi's eyes widened and he walked over to Dr Arden who was smirking.

"Dr Arden..." he said in a dangerous voice "I trust you have come to show me something very useful for our capture of the Dragon...yes?"

Dr Arden said nothing but he merely walked closer to his master.

"I have been working hard and almost non-stop for several days my master..." he said "I may have almost lost sleep, but I have invented some gadgets and equipment needed to capture the Dragon..."

An evil smirk began to curl on Arashi's face as he heard Dr Arden's words.

"I have realised that it will be difficult to bring the Dragon down in a fair fight." said Dr Arden "But I have decided on a few devices that will defeat him..."

Dr Arden clicked his fingers and two ninja appeared holding a collar that had many clear plastic balls on it and Arashi could see they contained some clear liquid.

Two other ninja appeared with some smaller versions of the collar which Arashi believed looked like bracelets also with balls that contained the liquid.

"I designed the collar and bracelets to pump a very strong sedative into the mutant..." Dr Arden continued to speak "The task won't be easy to do, but this is the strongest type of sedative I have devised...and the ninja who will assist me will carry sedative guns and then when he is completely taken down...we will trap him in this very cage..."

He stood to the side gesturing his hand to the cloth where the ninja standing nearby pulled it off and Arashi saw it was a large cage made of metal along with many chains and shackles as well as a metal mask very much like a Hannibal Lector type mask.

"This cage is made of strong metal, the chains and shackles will hold him tightly and the mask will prevent him from breathing fire," Dr Arden explained "I have calculated that the sedatives will keep him tired enough until we get him to my laboratory where I have prepared machines to hook him to and keep him fatigued so he will not be able to fight back..."

"Excellent..." Arashi smiled as he looked at the cage and imagined the prized mutant within it.

"The whole laboratory is prepared for our guest of honour..." said Dr Arden "And me and the ninja you assigned me with are all ready and prepared to fight and take down the Dragon under my instructions."

Arashi smiled evilly at the Doctor.

"In that case my good doctor..." he said "If you are ready to begin the hunt...you may seek out the prized mutant..."

Dr Arden bowed to Arashi and turned to the ninja by the trailer.

"Take the cage to the top of the building where the helicopter awaits..." he ordered "Inform the pilots that we will be in touch as soon as we have encountered the Dragon mutant..."

"Hai doctor..." the ninja said bowing and leaving the throne room with the trailer.

Dr Arden then removed his white coat and revealed himself to be wearing a Foot Ninja jumpsuit like the other ninja then e took a mask out of the white coat pocket.

"I believe everything is ready and prepared my Lord..." he said.

"Good..." said Arashi "You have done well, my dear William, now seek out the creature...I await your progress when you have captured him."

"I hear and obey my good Lord Arashi..." Dr Arden smirked before pulling on his mask and ordering the rest of the ninja to follow him out of the throne room.

Arashi watched them go then returned to the window to gaze at the city.

"Soon..." he whispered narrowing his eyes in lust and determination "Soon...the Dragon will be mine to possess as well as his unique abilities..."

* * *

Back at the lair, everyone was preparing for night patrol. All were carrying their weapons and Leonardo was saying a few words about safety and keeping in touch via shell cell if there were any problems.

"We know the drill Fearless..." Raphael groaned "Why do you always go over this before we go on patrol?"

"Because it's important!" Leonardo argued "And because I want to make sure you remember."

Raphael groaned again.

"Be careful my children..." said Splinter "If you should encounter trouble..."

"We will be fine sensei..." said Mona "We promise."

Splinter smiled warmly at his adopted daughter.

"You always manage to make confidence grow in me my child..." he said "You and my sons have never let me down before, but like any father would be...I fear for your safety."

"I understand Master Splinter." said Mona.

"We will look after each other sensei..." said Leonardo "I won't let anything happen to our family or our friends..." he looked at Tyroth and Sephie who stood with their arms around each other.

Splinter smiled at his sons, daughter and their friends and bowed.

"Good luck my children." he said "May your patrol be successful."

"Thank you sensei." said everyone together before Leonardo lead everyone outside into the main sewer leaving Splinter in the lair.

When they got outside, the gang stood on a building and looked around at the large city.

Leonardo looked at the others and decided on who should go with whom.

"Ok guys." he said "You know the plan, we split up into four groups and scour the city, Mikey, you're with Donatello, Mona, you're with Sephie, Raph, you're with me, which means..."

"I'm on my own again." said Tyroth.

Sephie looked worried as he looked up at her mate.

"Hey babe." said Tyroth nuzzling her and kissing her comfortingly "I'll be fine, I'm the big guy with the super healing and giant wings, I'll be fine."

"I know..." said Sephie in a high whiny voice making Tyroth laugh "But I still worry about my love..."

Tyroth kissed her nose making her giggle.

"I'll be fine," he said "One look at me and baddies will run away screaming!"

Everyone chuckled until Leonard coughed bringing everyone's attention back to him.

Raphael had been embracing and kissing Mona when Leonardo got everyone to look at him. Raphael hated being away from Mona, even if was just night patrol and he wasn't partnered with her.

He knew Mona was a tough fighter and she and Sephie would look after each other, but he and Mona were always were partnered together unless Leonardo decided they pair with someone else on patrol and he also worried about her as any loving mate would.

"Ok." said Leonardo "If everyone's clear and ready, we shall begin patrol, we stay in touch via shell cell, and any trouble, inform the others!"

"Got it." the other mutants said "Loud and Clear."

Leonardo nodded and after Raphael kissed his mate one last time, he went off with his brother to the East. Michelangelo and Donatello took off to the South, Sephie, after a last embrace with Tyroth went with Mona and headed West and Tyroth after seeing the others race off in different directions spread his wings and flew to the North, his eyes scouring the city below as he flew.

"More than likely this is gonna be another quiet night..." he muttered "Fourth night in a row."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr Arden and his ninja had ventured into the city searching for Tyroth or any of the turtles and the two lizards.

They had been searching for over an hour and there had been no sign of Tyroth, the turtles or the two lizards.

"Even if I don't spot the dragon..." said Dr Arden as he stood on a building looking across the lit up city "If I see the turtles or the lizard bitches, I can at least capture them and hold them for random and force the Dragon to give himself up, or watch his friends die."

As he mused, he suddenly got a call on his cell phone.

"Yes?" he growled "This better be good news!"

"_We've spotted the Dragon!_" came a voice on the other side "_He's six avenues north from your position Doc..._" there was a pause "_And he's alone!_"

Dr Arden smirked.

"Perfect..." he said "And alone...this is our lucky night..."

He looked at some ninja behind him and nodded.

"Keep your eyes on him, I will be there shortly."

"_Affirmative Doc..._" said the voice before Dr Arden hung up and he and the ninja quickly made their way across the rooftops to get to where Ninja said they saw Tyroth.

* * *

Meanwhile Tyroth had been scouring the city from the skies and so far had seen and heard nothing.

"I was right..." he sighed "Just another boring night..." he checked his Shell cell and saw there were no messages or alerts from the others.

Part of him was glad nothing had come from Sephie so he knew she was ok.

"Maybe I should take five for a bit." Tyroth thought "My wings could do with a rest." he hovered above a building and slowly lowered himself down.

"Phew.." he thought, he looked up at the sky and stared at the moon and stars. Part of him wished Sephie was with him and they could stargaze for a bit, it seemed so quiet and romantic and many thoughts ran through his mind as he thought of his beloved Sephie.

He made up his mind that one night he would take her to a high building and have a private moment with her for a few hours.

He remembered Raphael telling him how he had taken Mona places topside such as a high roof, a secluded place in Central Park or even Coney Island Beach when it was abandoned and they had partook in forbidden passions there.

"Trust me big guy." Raphael had told Tyroth "Sex outside is exciting, especially where anything can happen...Mona and I love being adventurous...outside...in more erotic ways than just driving the Shell Cycle and running topside."

Tyroth chuckled as he remembered and made a mental note to take Sephie some place while they were still in New York.

Just then, a noise interrupted his moment of peace and he looked around. But he couldn't see anything.

Not wanting to let the feeling of suspicion pass him by, Tyroth held his breath and looked around. All was quiet again, but Tyroth still wasn't satisfied.

As he continued to look around he suddenly heard a whistling sound and something sharp struck him in the arm.

"What the fuck?!" Tyroth looked at his arm and saw a dart sticking out of it, then he saw many Foot Ninja appear with their weapons drawn.

"Ah great(!)" Tyroth thought "I had to jinx it didn't I?"

"The Dragon!" shouted one of the ninja "Take him!"

Tyroth opened his wings and got into a fighting position.

"Did you honestly think a tranquilliser dart could bring me down?" Tyroth growled as the ninja came at him from all angles.

The Ninja all began to fight him but Tyroth used his large hands, feet, wings and tail to strike them down.

But as he fended off one group he saw more appear and many of them had blowpipes which they blew into and many darts appeared striking Tyroth in the arms, shoulders and wings.

Tyroth growled as he watched them.

"Now I'm getting mad!" he snarled as his eyes flashed and he continued to fight off the ninja. As he struck two ninja backwards his eyes began to glow red and he roared as the rest of his body began to glow in the same colour.

The ninja watched in horror as he began to move faster as he fought and many of the ninja looked ready to flee.

"You asked for it you bastards!" Tyroth snarled as he lifted his arm to bring it down on the terrified ninja, but before he could he suddenly saw a metal shackle appear and clamp around his arm.

"What?" he cried, but before he could register what was going on he felt giant needles get inserted into his wrist and he felt his arm start to get heavy.

"What's happening?" he cried as his arm dropped like a stone. He then looked behind him to see two ninja appear with a large metal collar and before Tyroth could move, he felt them clamp it around his neck.

Tyroth lifted his other arm, the red glow still strong on his body but he suddenly felt something clamp over it and the same large needles stabbing into his flesh.

Tyroth winced in pain then he looked down at the collar and saw needles appear out of that and stab him in the neck then he felt something being released into his bloodstream and making his body feel heavy.

"What the fuck's happening?" he grunted as he tried to focus on staying awake and upright, but whatever was pumping into his bloodstream was making him feel more and more tired and the need for sleep took over as Tyroth collapsed on the roof.

As he collapsed he quickly pressed the distress button on his shell Cell with his last ounce of strength.

"Nightie night..." a voice was soon heard and Tyroth just caught sight of one ninja walking up to him and removing his mask showing who he was "Sweet dreams..."

Tyroth growled then the serum in his bloodstream took over and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile the ninja who removed his mask, revealing himself to be Dr Arden smirked down at the fallen Dragon.

"Good work..." he said. As he looked at Tyroth he sent a signal for the helicopter with the cage to come to their position.

"What was that glowing thing on his body when he fought the ninja?" he thought "There is certainly more to this mutant than meets the eye..." he narrowed his eyes.

"I wonder if that power...whatever it may be can be cloned..." he thought "Whatever this Dragon possesses...I will find out..."

**Oh No! Dr Arden has succeeded in capturing Tyroth! ****And he's discovered there's more to the mutant dragon than meets the eye (_Hums the scene change music from Transformers Generation 1_)...Sorry about that, me and my partner have gotten into a habit of humming that every-time we hear someone say 'More than meet the eye'**

**How will the others react to their friend's capture? **

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya all! **

**Last time we left our heroes, the turtles, Tyroth, Mona and Sephie were on night patrol in New York, Tyroth had stopped for a rest where he was ambushed, brought down and captured by several ninja lead by the mad scientist Dr Arden. **

**Yet before he went down, Tyroth sent a distress call to the others, will they discover what happened to him and what will be their reaction? Well read below to find out!**

**WARNING: Contains strong language.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Fear and Anger**

Not far away, Mona and Sephie were running across the roofs and jumping the gaps looking for any trouble but so far saw and heard nothing.

Coming to stop on one building to catch their breath, the two girls looked at each other.

"Looks like it's another quiet night huh?" said Sephie "So far we've seen or heard no gang activity."

Mona nodded in agreement as she fanned herself with one of her warfans.

"More quiet than the other nights," she said "It's never this quiet,the Purple Dragons nor the Foot have a day of rest."

"No rest for the wicked huh?" asked Sephie with a chuckle.

Mona laughed back and was about to say something else when suddenly both their shell cells bleeped.

"Jinxed it didn't I?" Mona sighed.

"Yep!" Sephie laughed "At last! Some action!"

Both picked up their Shell cells and looked at them, but no sooner did they see who it was from that the two female lizards blood ran cold.

"Tyroth!" Sephie wailed in panic and shock, Mona meanwhile was bewildered.

Tyroth? In Trouble? Never! The Dragon Mutant was the strongest out of all of them, and hardly anything took him down, due his strength, rapidly healing and other abilities! What could possibly have happened?

She didn't have a moment to think when Sephie had taken off, tracking the signal on her Shell Cell.

"Sephie wait!" Mona shouted, she pressed a button on her own Shell Cell alerting the others and raced after Sephie who bounded relentlessly over the buildings to get to where Tyroth was.

Following her friend who didn't stop for a moment she shouted again after her.

"Not so fast!" Mona yelled "What if there's a bigger threat than what we can take on?"

Sephie didn't answer but instead kept running.

"Dammit!" Mona cursed and continued to follow.

She couldn't blame her friend wanting to find her lover and save him from whatever danger he might have gotten himself into, but what if whatever got him was more than she could handle on her own or if she and Mona fought together? Something had to be way stronger than Tyroth to bring him down and if that was the case, she and Sephie would be helpless!

* * *

They soon came to the area that the distress signal came from and looked around. The roof had some puddles of blood as well as some broken weapons and some dents in metal pipes.

Sephie was looking around desperately wondering what had happened until she suddenly saw Tyroth's Shell Cell laying on the roof.

"No!" she cried falling onto her knees and picking it up "NO! NO! NO! TYROTH!" she wailed as tears fell from her eyes and she clenched her fists in fear and anger.

Mona ran up to her friend and knelt beside her to comfort her as well as look around wondering what must have taken the giant Dragon Mutant down.

As much as she wanted to comfort a distressed Sephie, Mona knew she had to look around and try and find clues to what must have kidnapped Tyroth then they would have a chance of finding him.

Mona looked at the broken weapons and around the area where puddles of blood were.

She soon saw what would be a prime clue!

Sticking out of the ground and in some pipes were what looked like syringes!

Picking them up and being careful not to stab herself with them, she began to analyse it but before she could figure out anything she saw the turtles appear on the opposite roof.

"Leo! Donny, Mikey! Raph!" she cried "Thank God you're here!"

"What's happened?" asked Leonardo, all the turtles had their weapons out for the fight, but seeing as they were alone placed them onto their shells and into their belts.

"Where's Tyroth?" asked Raphael "We picked up his distress signal here?"

The turtles didn't have long to figure out what had happened when they saw Sephie kneeling on the ground weeping.

"No!" Michelangelo cried "He couldn't have!"

"He's been taken!" Mona cried "But how, we don't know!"

"Nothing could overpower Tyroth!" Michelangelo cried "He's the toughest mutant we know!"

"Yeah Mikey!" agreed Donatello "Nothing could stop that guy!"

Mona ran up to Donatello with what she discovered whilst Raphael and Michelangelo went over to comfort Sephie.

"I had a look around before you showed up!" Mona said "and I found these!"

Donatello held up the syringes and he saw the Foot Symbol on the side of them and his blood ran cold.

Leonardo also saw and his eyes widened and his blood ran cold.

"I knew it!" he cried "I knew those dishonourable bastards were up to something!"

"What?" Sephie had stood up and wiping her eyes was ready to take on anything or anyone who had taken her lover.

"It was the Foot!" Leonardo cried "They struck again! I knew they were planning something when Tyroth was struck with that rope dart!"

"What are you saying bro?" asked Raphael.

"When we came out of that club the other night," said Leonardo "I was suspicious to why the Foot acted the way they did, attacking Tyroth with that strange rope dart then taking off quickly! They must have been trying to get a sample of Tyroth's DNA!"

Everyone was silent for a moment and Mona went pale.

Donatello who had been looking at the syringes also caught on and the brainy turtle went just as pale as Mona.

"Just looking at these syringes..." he said "There's only one person who would do this! Have the brains and technology to bring down Tyroth...and stop at nothing until he got what he wanted...Dr William Arden!"

"DR ARDEN!?" the other turtles cried in horror.

"NO!" Mona screamed "NO! Not him! Not that freak!"

Sephie was confused as well as fearful, if the name scared the turtles then it had to be someone worse than the Foot or Purple Dragon's put together.

Mona had gone weak in the knees and Leonardo and Raphael had gone over to comfort her as the look of pure terror and fury crossed her face.

Sephie looked at her friend then up at Donatello who was still pale with fear and at Michelangelo who was sweating.

"Who's Dr Arden?" she demanded trying to remember if the Turtles had mentioned him before but sure as hell, she and Tyroth hadn't fought him when Arashi had joined with Overlord a while back.

Before the others could answer, Michelangelo spoke up.

"Remember when we met those years back?" he asked.

Sephie nodded.

"And we told you that Mona would be scared of you because we believed you to be a clone of her because of her traumatising experience with the Foot?"

"Yeah?" said Sephie irritation in her voice prompting Michelangelo get straight to the point.

"Dr Arden is the man who was responsible for that!" Michelangelo said "He's Arashi's top scientist, doctor and second in command!"

Sephie's eyes went wide.

It was then Mona had recovered and backed up Michelangelo's explanation.

"He's the man who experimented on me!" she said "He wanted my healing Salamander DNA so he could make the Foot Ninja stronger!"

"And now he has Tyroth!" Donatello choked "This is worse than I thought!" he remembered when he first analysed Tyroth's blood when they met and had discovered the abilities the Dragon possessed and he wondered what would have happened if the Foot got a hold of him.

But now his fear had come true!

"NO!" Sephie cried, she then narrowed her eyes in anger "Well, the Foot won't have him! I won't allow it! They'll taste my blades and arrows before they can get their filthy hands on him!"

She turned to run off again but she felt Donatello's bo staff stop her as it blocked her from walking away.

"No Sephie!" he said "Don't!"

"WHAT!" Sephie cried, her eyes flashing, and her voice getting louder and angrier as she spoke "We can't just leave him!"

"But we can't just run up to the Foot Headquarters unannounced and unprepared!" Donatello said "We need a plan! And I need to analyse whatever is in these syringes, I may be able to find out what took Tyroth down!"

"Fuck you Don!" Sephie spat as she gripped her daggers, "Those motherfuckers have my mate and I'm going to get him back!"

Donatello was shocked as the way Sephie spoke to him and Michelangelo looked a little scared. Sure he had seen Sephie angry before, and he'd seen Mona when she was fuelled with fury, but this took the cake.

"If you won't help me! I'm going to get him back myself!" she turned in the opposite direction but before she could leap off the building, Mona got in the way.

"Sephie no!" she said "Listen to Donny!"

"Don't try and stop me Mona!" Sephie shouted.

"You have to listen to Don!" Mona shouted back "It's dangerous to go over there by yourself! And unprepared!"

The other turtles watched nervously wondering if a fight would ensue between the two girls. Sephie was crouched in a fighting position and Mona was standing her ground determined not to let her pass even if it did mean a fight.

"Get out of my way Mona!" Sephie growled "I don't want to fight you!"

"Neither do I!" said Mona "But you must listen to reason!"

"NO!" Sephie screamed as she took out her daggers "I'll take you down if you refuse to move! I will not allow you to stop me!"

"So be it!" Mona snarled as she took out her fans "If I can't get through to you with words, my fans will talk for me!"

"Fine!" Sephie growled.

"Girls!" Leonardo shouted fearfully "Stop it!"

Michelangelo stood back fearful.

"Girls! This won't help Tyroth!" Donatello yelled.

Raphael said nothing but he was worried the two girls would hurt themselves and gripped his sai ready to get between them if he could.

Sephie spun her daggers and Mona held up her fans. Sephie then aimed at Mona with her daggers and Mona blocked every move with her folded fans.

She didn't want to fight her friend but she wanted to stop Sephie doing something foolish and end up getting caught by the Foot and being tortured and experimented on.

* * *

The fight was short, Sephie aimed her daggers again but Mona managed to catch her blades in her open fans then closed them and spinning them and wrenching them out of Sephie's hands.

As Sephie was shocked as being disarmed, Mona then used her tail to knock Sephie back onto the floor, the turtles cried out in fear as Mona knocked her friend back.

Sephie gasped in shock as she hit the roof and it seemed to wake up up from her blind judgement.

Mona stepped over to her, she had caught Sephie's daggers and were holding them in her hands and her fans were in her belt.

"You have to trust us Sephie!" Mona said as she stood over her "If you go to the Foot in your state you'll be caught! The Foot are clever and Arashi's a ruthless leader! Surely you remember our encounter with him when he was working with Overlord?"

Sephie looked up at Mona, she was hyperventilating in anger and devastation but she didn't answer back.

"She's right." said Michelangelo "Once you go in those headquarters, you don't come out!"

"We've almost lost our lives fighting the Foot under Arashi's leadership." said Leonardo "Trust me...I know..." he touched the scar on his stomach "Arashi's is no honourable man, doesn't even deserve the title of ninja after all he does and has done in the past, and Dr Arden is..." he couldn't speak as he thought about that evil Doctor and what might be happening to Tyroth under his command.

Tears streamed from Sephie's eyes as she listened to the turtles.

"To get our friend back, we will need Donny's brains and Leo's leadership to get us in there and out again alive!" said Raphael "And they will pay with their blood..." he spun his sai as he spoke.

Mona then knelt down before Sephie and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders "We're going to get him back Sephie!" she said softly and sincerely "That's a promise!"

"Yeah!" said Raphael "We won't give up on Tyroth! We never give up on our friends and family!"

"Do you trust us Sephie?" Mona asked, looking Sephie right in the eyes.

Sephie was silent for a few moments.

"Do you?" Mona asked again "We promise you, we will get Tyroth back if it's the last thing we do!"

Sephie looked at Mona and the others then as tears streamed from her eyes she nodded and broke down sobbing.

Mona instantly pulled Sephie close to her and let her sob into her shoulder.

Michelangelo helped by rubbing Sephie's back then helped Mona to stand her up.

* * *

"Come on." said Leonardo "Let's get back to the lair and inform Splinter, we can then work on a plan and we'll get April and Casey for assistance."

"I'll study the syringes too." said Donatello "See what defeated Tyroth, if it was strong enough to bring him down, we'll have to be extra careful."

"Hai Leonardo." said Raphael.

Leonardo then lead everyone off the roof with Mona and Michelangelo assisting Sephie who couldn't help but fear for her mate and what plans Arashi and the Foot had for him.

**Damn...Sephie really lost it there! I don't blame her though, I think you'll all agree that if anything happened to our loved ones, we'd want to find the one responsible and take them down!**

**What will be the Turtles, Splinter, Mona and Sephie plan to rescue Tyroth and what's happening with the mutant Dragon in the hands of the Foot?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heya! Sorry about the Late upload, I was trying to get the right mood for this scene, hopefully I might have gotten somewhere, but I'll let you be the judge of that! **

**Anyway, Tyroth had been captured by the Foot, what's going to be his reaction when he realises where he is?**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Captive**

The only sound he heard was a buzzing in his ears and his head felt like it weighed a ton.

Tyroth opened his eyes and looked around, his eyesight was blurry and he could feel some cold metal tightly clamped against his flesh.

He couldn't see where he was, but judging by the smell of what seemed like chemicals and metal, it was like a laboratory or some sort. Tyroth remembered a similar smell being in Donatello's laboratory back at the lair.

He tried to move his arms but he found his hands were tied behind his back, he couldn't move his tail nor stretch out his wings, nor move his feet. He was bound tightly!

Tyroth soon awoke fully as he remembered what happened.

"NO! No!" he shouted as he pulled at whatever was holding his hands, and tried to pull his head away but he felt he was held tightly around the neck.

"Where am I?" he cried "Where the fuck am I?"

He remembered the Foot ambushing him, he remembered the darts they had fired at him, then he had felt the collars being placed around his neck and wrists followed by a strange substance being pumped into his bloodstream and making him sleepy.

As he moved he suddenly felt fatigued again and his muscles felt weakened again.

"What the hell's happening to me!?" he screamed as he tried to move again, but he felt tired every-time he did.

He instantly thought of Sephie, wondering what she was going through after realising he was gone. He wondered whether Sephie would come looking for him, he knew she wouldn't give up on him, as he would never give up on her.

Tyroth then thought of the other turtles, he knew they wouldn't give up either, Leonardo always told him they never left anyone behind.

As much as he felt some comfort knowing they would come and find him, it soon worried him that if whatever his attackers used brought him down and he was a tough opponent in battle, what would happen to them?

* * *

Just then the lights suddenly came on and Tyroth was pulled from his thoughts as he screwed his eyes tightly shut in shock.

"Ah good, you're awake."

A voice filled his ears and Tyroth blinked several times trying to get used to the light then looked up to see where the voice was coming from.

"Hello?" he called "Whose there?"

"Hello..." the voice came again. Tyroth blinked again then saw the silhouette of a man before him as well as what looked like bars of a cage.

"Who are you?" Tyroth gasped as he tried to get a proper look at who was in front of him "Do I know you?"

"Ah yes of course." the voice came again "Where are my manners?" the shadow got a little closer to the bars and Tyroth's sight became clearer and clearer as he saw who was in front of him.

The figure was a tall man wearing a black and grey suit and a long flowing white coat, he had brown hair and an evil smirk and was holding a clipboard and writing pad under his arm.

Tyroth also saw he was in some large laboratory, about ten times the size of Donatello's laboratory in the lair, but filled with giant glass capsules and computers and other machinery that Donatello seldom possessed.

"I am Dr William Arden." said the man "Top scientist and doctor to the Foot Clan."

Tyroth's blood ran cold as he heard the words '_**Foot Clan**_' he remembered over two years ago when he and Sephie's great enemy Overlord teamed up with their leader Arashi!

"No!" he thought "No fucking way!"

He pulled again against his chains but again he felt fatigued as he tried.

"I wouldn't bother struggling if I were you." said Dr Arden "Those chains have tiny syringes within them that will pump your body with strong sedatives every-time you move!"

Tyroth stopped moving and blinked his eyes again as he analysed the Doctor.

"I believe I may have heard of you!" snarled Tyroth "I remember Mikey mentioning you like to experiment!"

"Ah!" Dr Arden smiled "So you have heard of me before. Good..."

"Not in full detail though!" Tyroth spat "Maybe details were withheld because of what you are and what you do!"

Dr Arden kept that nasty smirk on his face as he looked at the Dragon Mutant.

"So I'm that bad, I strike fear into the heart of my enemies..." he said "Very good..."

Tyroth glared.

"I was told you experimented on Monalisa and you continue to keep trying to get her on your surgery table."

"Ah yes, the lizard lady," said Dr Arden "Her part salamander regeneration qualities were indeed a prize worth having, but she's no longer the gold I wish to possess, as I have something else instead!"

Tyroth's eyes widened in shock. It didn't take a genius for anyone to realise what Dr Arden was planning to do with him!

"That's right Dragon man," said Dr Arden "You're just a creature perfect for my experiments! I have been told of your amazing qualities and I have many plans, like I did with the lizard bitch, I will drain your DNA for my experiments!"

Tyroth growled

"You sadistic freak!" he snarled "You'll never succeed! When I get out of here I'll toast you! I'll crush you to a pulp with my bare hands!"

He tried to lunge at Dr Arden again but as soon as he did he felt his body get heavy and his eyelids droop.

"Word of advice, mutant." said Dr Arden with an evil chuckle "Make yourself comfortable, you're gonna be here a while, whether you like it or not!"

"You'll be sorry when I get out of here!" Tyroth roared as he tried to fight the sedatives despite the fact that each time he moved the urge to fall asleep got stronger and stronger.

"I wouldn't bother struggling!" Dr Arden said cockily "Those sedatives are strong things! The more you move! The stronger they get! So I suggest you sit down and shut up!"

Tyroth struggled one more time but he soon realised Dr Arden wasn't bluffing and gave up resting his head against the bars of the cage in defeat.

He felt helpless, tears formed in his eyes as he thought of his friends and of Sephie again, he felt like a failure that he had been captured and now he was burdening his friends the task of rescuing him when really he should have been protecting them.

He looked up at Dr Arden who smirked again and walked over to a table where he pressed a button on a telephone before waiting for a response as he picked up the mouth piece.

"Lord Arashi..." Dr Arden spoke as soon as he got a response "The Dragon is awake, but he is harmless, drugged and chained down, I await you next set of instructions..."

Tyroth despite the fact that he was heavily drugged and chained, narrowed his eyes as he tried to listen to what Dr Arden was going to say.

He could only just hear Arashi's voice on the other end and he snarled, even though he was a prisoner, he wanted to show he wasn't going to break, no matter what Dr Arden was going to do to him.

* * *

Back at the lair, the gang after they had returned, wasted no time telling Master Splinter what had happened on patrol.

Splinter was horrified as well as confused but he agreed to listen to what Leonardo and Raphael had to say.

Meanwhile Michelangelo had gotten on his Shell cell to call April and Casey, Donatello went into his laboratory to study the syringes from the scene of the crime and Mona took Sephie to the sofa to comfort her as the poor gecko mutant was still shaken and crying.

After Michelangelo had informed April and Casey he went into the kitchen and brought back some brandy for Sephie hoping the stiff drink would calm her nerves.

After ten minutes of Leonardo and Raphael explaining what happened, Splinter was speechless, he too like the others was shocked at the fact that the Foot had managed to capture Tyroth and his heart broke at the sight of Sephie who was still leaning against Mona weeping inconsolably.

"How can it be possible for anyone to take down Tyroth?" asked Splinter "I have seen him in training and he has proven he can be very strong in battle."

"Correct, sensei." said Leonardo "We couldn't believe it either, but we all know how clever the Foot can be, especially with Dr Arden on their team, him and his serums."

Raphael snarled as he heard the doctor's name. It sickened him to the stomach everything that doctor had done and was still doing now for the Foot.

He knew how Dr Arden had experimented on Mona and since that incident he had been protective of his mate, now his best friend had been taken, he was desperate almost as much as Sephie to rescue him from the Foot's laboratory before anything happened to him, but he knew that they had to plan carefully if it meant saving their friend.

Michelangelo poured Sephie a brandy and Sephie gratefully took it, she didn't speak but she mouthed thank you to Michelangelo.

* * *

Mona meanwhile looked over to Donatello's laboratory, she wondered what the brainy turtle was finding out.

As soon as she had heard the name Dr Arden on the rooftop, her blood boiled, the experiments had been a traumatising time for her, but even that experience she was unwilling to let that Freak Doctor and his evil Master continue their work just as she was unwilling to let other people become victims of the Purple Dragons after what they did to her.

After a while she couldn't sit still and wanted to help Donatello so she looked over to Michelangelo who was on the sofa with her and Sephie and asked him to take care of Sephie whilst she tried to find out what Donatello had found out.

"You got it sis." said Michelangelo as he encouraged Sephie to lean on him to which she did and he wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

"I'm going to check on Donny's progress ok, Sephie?" said Mona "Michelangelo will look after you."

Sephie again didn't speak but she nodded in agreement.

Mona nodded back then ran over to Donatello's laboratory, opening the door she saw the brainy turtle looking through a microscope.

"Don?" she asked softly.

Donatello looked up from the microscope to see his adopted sister walking over.

"What have you found out?" Mona asked.

"I've run a few tests." said Donatello "And it turns out what was in the syringes was a very strong sedative."

"You mean some kind of sleeping drug?" asked Mona in shock. Donatello nodded, "A sedative such as this could be a high risk to someone like you or me, but Tyroth being as big and strong as well as a rapid healing ability the Foot must have used some strong doses to bring him down."

Mona looked shocked.

"Dr Arden must had the ninja fire all these darts at Tyroth until the doses were able to overpower his system, and keep him under until they got him to Foot Headquarters!" said Donatello "And knowing how relentless Dr Arden can be, he must have made sure there was a lot to bring Tyroth down."

Donatello then sat back on his chair and rubbed his head.

"The Foot have succeeded in taking Tyroth...and now if I'm correct...Dr Arden is going to do to him what he did with you Mona!"

Mona went pale again, she remembered Donatello mentioning it on the roof and years ago when they had first met Tyroth and Sephie.

"My healing is faster than average..." Mona said softly "but nowhere as fast as Tyroth or Sephie...but Dr Arden was determined to enhance my DNA to make him and the Foot Ninja stronger...now he has Tyroth...and his qualities, not just healing...but flight...and breathing fire amongst other things...he could do worse! Not just make healing DNA! But give the ninja other abilities..." she couldn't continue as she felt her knees turn to jelly.

"It's worse than I thought..." said Donatello as he became more and more pale "With such power...he could do so much damage...not just to us...but to the city!"

Mona said nothing but she looked at Donatello who bit his lip, he was scared, but he knew they had to stop Arashi and Dr Arden before they could do any damage, but how, that was the big question.

**So Tyroth has met Dr Arden and they have him chained and drugged up so he can't escape the Foot's Lab. What will Arashi order Dr Arden to do next to our Dragon hero? We will soon find out!**

**In the meantime, what will the turtles, Mona and Sephie plan to do to rescue their friend? **

**Stay tuned to find out! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: ****Some elements below come from my earlier fanfics 'Fury within Her' and 'A Warrior's Journey' so if you haven't read them already, I suggest you do! Check my Fanfic page to read them.**

**Also at the end are some elements from Tyroth Darkstorms fanfics 'Mutant Vigilantes' and 'Ancient Legacy' if you haven't read them, go back to my page and go to my favourite stories or favourite authors to find Tyroth's page to read them! **

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Evil Plans Revealed**

When April and Casey arrived, they were shocked to hear that Tyroth had been captured by the Foot. They too believed Tyroth was a difficult creature to catch, mainly due to his strength and unique abilities.

Sephie was still upset, the brandy had calmed her nerves but she was still distressed and Michelangelo still kept her close to him.

"Where's Mona and Don?" asked Casey looking around.

"In the laboratory." said Raphael "They found some syringes at the scene of the crime and Donatello's analysing them now."

"What could have brought him down?" asked April "I don't understand!"

"We've been asking the same question!" said Michelangelo "Nothing could bring Tyroth down, we believe it's something more advanced the Foot used, but Donny's analysing the syringes now."

"I wish they'd hurry up!" Raphael said "I want to know what those bastards used to bring down our friend!"

"Patience my son." said Splinter "Some things cannot be rushed, all we can do is sit in wait, the answers will come."

Sephie meanwhile said nothing, but sniffled and blew her nose, she kept thinking of her mate in the hands of the Foot, she knew Tyroth was strong, but after what they found at the scene of the crime, she wasn't so sure if Tyroth could fight against whatever they put him under.

It broke her heart as she imagined him being in some laboratory being experimented on, she knew some detail of what Mona went through but she never went into full details.

"Be strong my love..." she thought "I'll get you out of there! I'll get you back to me...to us...I'll save you and bring you home if it's the last thing I do!"

Just then, Mona and Donatello appeared from the laboratory looking grim and pale.

Everyone looked up and Sephie jumped from the sofa and faced the two mutants.

"What did you find out?" she demanded "What did you find out from those God forsaken syringes?"

Donatello sighed as he held up the results on a piece of paper.

"It's some kind of very strong sedative, almost the same as any strong drug used on patients in hospitals before going into operating theatres, but this stuff is like ten or more times as strong than the average sedative, the Foot obviously used a lot to bring Tyroth down, we all know of his abilities in more ways than one."

Everyone nodded.

"So when the Foot attacked us a few days back outside the club." said Leonardo "I'll bet you anything that rope dart was some kind of tool to get a sample of his blood so they could study it as well as find a way to bring him down and capture him!"

"Correct!" said Donatello.

"And after what those bastards did with Mona..." Raphael growled.

"They're gonna do the same to Tyroth!" Michelangelo ended placing his hands on his head in terror "We're doomed! We're doomed!"

"Quiet Mikey!" Raphael snapped as he clonked Michelangelo across the head with his hand "You're not helping if you panic!"

"This is the perfect time to be terrified Raph!" said Donatello getting paler by the second "If I know Dr Arden as well as I do! He's determined to do anything to find the perfect weapon of abilities for the Foot! Baxtor Stockman might have been a mad scientist with his inventions and abilities and upgrades he gave himself when he fought us! But Dr Arden...he's sadistic...in more ways than others!"

"Will you stop monologuing for a moment Donatello!" Sephie suddenly snapped "You keep talking about this man! Yet you've never given me full details of what he's really like!"

Donatello stopped for a moment and he looked a little taken aback, he seemed hesitant to tell Sephie especially as she was already distressed at losing her mate to their enemies, the last thing she needed was detail of what Dr Arden would do to him.

Mona then stepped forward.

"She's got a point Don." she said "Sephie has no idea what Dr Arden is capable of, and we may talk the talk about him, but I've been under his experiments and knows what he can do."

Donatello stared at Mona for a few seconds, he wanted to protest but the others shook their heads agreeing with Mona.

Donatello sighed in defeat, then nodded and went to sit with Michelangelo.

Mona turned to Sephie.

"I have often spoken of traumatising things that have happened to me, Sephie, to all of us." said Mona as she gestured to the turtles, Splinter, April and Casey who nodded in agreement "Especially about how I was brutally attacked and how it was the cause of my mutation...but what I will explain in full detail is almost worse than anything we've experienced."

The turtles squirmed slightly, Splinter looked saddened and April and Casey looked uncomfortable as well as disgusted.

"It was when Leonardo left and was training in Japan," Mona started "After the incident you all are aware of."

Everyone agreed and Leonardo looked almost ashamed, but Raphael placed his hand on his shoulders in comfort.

"For a long time I blamed myself for his disappearance." said Mona "One day, I just snapped and got into a heated argument with Raph...in my anger and devastation I fled the lair, Donatello followed to try and bring me back but we were ambushed by Foot Ninja. Donatello and I fought and we tried to leave, but one of the ninja threw a sedative dart at Donatello, wanting to protect my brother, I got in the way and took the shot myself."

"She showed true honour that day." Donatello said "But I didn't want to leave her behind, but Mona convinced me otherwise so I could go for help."

"The dart did it's work and the Foot took me to their headquarters, when I awoke, I found myself tied to a cross and tortured by Arashi..." she almost spat out the name "He sliced my flesh to try and get me to talk, but I refused, he soon discovered my healing ability and ordered me to be taken to the Foots Laboratories for experiments, Dr Arden was leading the experiments and they did many things to me before putting me under...They strapped me down painfully fitted me to many machines, and stuck needles into my flesh before finally putting me to sleep so they could pump the DNA out of me!"

Sephie stared in shock and anger.

She had never felt this sickened since Mona told her about how she was mutated.

"Dr Arden used her DNA to give the ninja healing abilities so they would be harder to fight in battle." Donatello ended "And now he has Tyroth, and after what our Dragon friend has demonstrated, Dr Arden believes he may have the perfect weapon to create even stronger ninja, maybe even powerful mutants!"

Michelangelo looked terrified, Leonardo and Raphael looked furious and Mona felt weak in the knees again.

Splinter shut his eyes in despair and April and Casey looked scared.

"This is worse than I thought." said Splinter "Dr Arden has indeed found someone who is strong and with such abilities, they could do so much damage..."

April and Casey held each other in worry.

Sephie meanwhile gripped her daggers and in anger she threw one of them to the side where the blade impaled a pillar.

"That bastard!" she snarled "He will pay! He will rue the day he took my mate from me!"

Mona walked over to Sephie and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Sephie." she said "Look, we understand you're angry, but we have to think carefully if we're gonna to get Tyroth back, the Foot know he's in alliance with us and knowing them they'll be prepared for our arrival!"

"Exactly!" said Leonardo "We're gonna need to plan carefully!"

"But how!?" cried Sephie "We can't just sit on our arses and let Tyroth be subdued to cruel experiments! Who knows what they're doing to him!"

"I know this is distressing for you my child." said Splinter walking up to Sephie and placing his paw on her shoulder "But you must trust us, we have known the Foot for a long time, and we know how they work with their captives and partners in crime, as much as we want to barge in and save him, it is foolish to rush into battle unprepared."

"Sensei's right, Sephie." said Mona placing her arms around Sephie who lowered her head defeated as tears fell again "We will get Tyroth back! That's a promise, but we must plan this carefully."

"And we won't give up until our friend is safe with us again!" said Leonardo "That's a promise!" The other turtles agreed lifting their weapons together and Splinter, April and Casey nodded in determination.

* * *

Back at the Foot headquarters, Tyroth was slumped against the bars of his cage as he tried to listen to what Dr Arden and Arashi were discussing.

He couldn't listen in to what Arashi was saying on the other end of the phone but due to Dr Arden's nodding and evil smirks, he knew it couldn't be good.

After what seemed like forever, Dr Arden nodded and hung up the phone.

Tyroth looked up with tired eyes at Dr Arden who smirked and walked to the front of the cage.

"My master is indeed anxious to meet you Dragon man." he said "He remembers you from a previous encounter, but he never met you face to face."

"Mainly because he was hiding behind an old enemy of mine!" Tyroth spat.

"Indeed." said Dr Arden "I sadly never got to meet you as I had other duties in Japan, but now I'm back to continue my work for my Master, and believe me when I say I have plans for you!"

Tyroth snarled again, just seeing the evil doctor in front him made him want to reach over and rip his face right off, but he couldn't move his arms nor could he use any power or ability he had to break out of his chains due to the strong sedatives being pumped into his system.

Dr Arden laughed as he saw the Dragon struggle against his chains but getting tired each time he did.

"No point in struggling." he said "Those sedatives will keep you weakened and I intend on keeping you here for quite a while!"

Tyroth snarled again and looked up at the mad Doctor.

"Why are you doing this...?" he gasped, he knew the mad doctor wanted to use his DNA, but he didn't know the true extent of that his real intentions were.

Dr Arden crossed his arms.

"Hmmm, it seems those turtles haven't told you everything about me or what my real mission is..." he walked in front of the Dragon and smirked, Tyroth was soon able to have a proper look at his face and saw that the left side didn't look real, almost like he was wearing prosthetics and heavy make up and as the doctor smirked, they wrinkled slightly.

"I have been working with Arashi for a long time, he has been the only one who understands my genius, and is highly interested in my work," Dr Arden spoke "I have spent many years trying to perfect the biology of the human body, I have tried to enhance intelligence, strength, and even prologue life...in my earlier works, I managed to perfect some of them, but many died on my tables, I've lost count of how many punished Foot Ninja and Purple Dragons have died on my tables."

Tyroth's eyes widened in horror as he listened.

"When I found out about Monalisa." said the Doctor "After she was captured for interrogation and torture, we saw during torture that she could heal faster than average, with the permission of Arashi I was able to use her DNA to create serums for healing, I injected many ninja with the serums, of course they worked making them harder to kill, but they were not invincible, but with you, Dragon Mutant...you abilities are just what I need to create even stronger ninja to take down those Ninja turtles and their lizard whore!"

"You sick man!" Tyroth cried, even though he felt no love for the Foot ninja or the Purple Dragons, he felt bad for the tortures they went through for Dr Arden's experiments and he dreaded to think what plans he had for any unwilling guinea pigs, (That is if they were unwilling) that were going to go through more tortures and sadistic experiments.

Dr Arden just smirked more and lifted his hand showing the metal mechanisms on them then made some syringes appear on his fingers.

Tyroth's eyes widened more at the sight of them and the many serums within them.

"I have to admit, it was tough trying to create the right serums, and of course I keep the best results for myself and my Lord Arashi."

As he spoke he picked up a scalpel and ran it across his hand wincing in pain as he did so, then held it up to the Dragon.

Tyroth watched then saw the wound completely closed up leaving just the bloodstain.

"No way!" he thought, this man had almost the same healing factor he did!

"I am indeed hard to kill, and this healing serum has helped me stay alive, as long as I keep injecting myself with it, I can keep up his healing ability for hours!"

Tyroth glared hard at the Doctor, even if he was a fast healer, he hoped that when he got out of the cage, he would cleave the bastard up into tiny pieces, so tiny the doctor would have no chance of healing.

"As well as trying to enhance the human body," Dr Arden smirked "I have worked hard to create serums to use on our enemies, and yes...I've had guinea pigs to work on to make sure they are perfected..."

He waved his fingers and smirked.

"Many of these serums I've used for capture, and torture, especially torture serum, that will send an intense burning pain through your body, numbing serum to numb your limbs, and my personal favourite...Head-on-a-stick! A serum that will paralyse you from head to toe, but you'll still be aware and able to talk under questioning!"

Tyroth went pale in fear.

"And when torture won't break even the toughest of captives..." Dr Arden continued "I use Truth serum!" he waved his right hand where a clear syringe was on his pinky "Speaking of which, I will have some questions for you, especially on what you are and where you come from!"

Tyroth swallowed hard as he saw the syringe. At once his thoughts went back to Sephie, the turtles, Mona, their sensei and friends, but he also thought of his home in Mutopia and his old home from his human years!

If Dr Arden was going to interrogate him, if he wasn't going to be tortured, but rather have truth serum used on him, he would have no choice but to tell him everything he knew! The turtles lair, the home of April and Casey, the location of Mutopia! The location of other mutants who lived there as it was their sanctuary from the humans and government and military laboratories!

"No!" he thought "Oh fuck no!"

Dr Arden smirked again.

"Well, well well," he said "It seems that look in your eyes shows you have a lot to hide, much you don't want me and Arashi to know...I shall enjoy trying to extract that information out of you!"

"You won't get anything out of me you freak!" Tyroth growled "You may have powerful serums! But you'll never break me!"

Dr Arden's smirk never left his face as Tyroth continued to yell at him.

"I swear you quack! You better pray these serums work as well as you say! Because I will tear you apart! Limb by limb if you let your guard down!"

Dr Arden then chuckled cruelly.

"Oh really?" he mocked "Then you really truly don't understand or know my true genius! My serums will keep you weakened! No matter what you do! You're helpless!"

He looked at his clipboard and smirked again.

"Once Arashi has analysed my plans, the fun will truly begin!" he turned away to work at his laboratory table and prepare everything.

Tyroth's eyes widened and tears formed in them as he thought about his friends, his mate, his home and his fellow mutants in Mutopia.

"No..." he thought "Please no! Please...don't let this be happening..."

**So Tyroth's learnt about Dr Arden and his intentions of what to do with him! But Dr Arden as well as extract Tyroth's DNA wants to learn more about him personally! What will be the outcome of that? **

**But the gang aren't going to give up on Tyroth, but will they be able to infiltrate the Foot, or will their enemies be one step ahead? **

**Well stay tuned for more! Coming soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note:**** Some elements in this story come from Tyroth Darkstorm's stories 'Mutant Vigilantes' and 'Ancient Legacy', again if you haven't read them, I suggest you do before you read! Check my favourite stories or Authors to find them. :)**

**Also, I don't own the song in this chapter.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Comfort **

Back at the lair, Leonardo had gathered everyone in the kitchen to discuss plans of how they were going to get Tyroth back.

"We're going to need to scout first." said Leonardo "After all the infiltrations we've done at Foot Headquarters, they had have become more and more clever at catching us at every turn...so we're going to need to be more careful!"

"Agreed." said Donatello "I can try and hack into the systems after the previous missions to find out where they're keeping Tyroth."

"Ok Donny." said Leonardo "Hopefully you might be able to find some information about the Foot's next move."

"I'll have to dig really deep and be really careful." said Donatello, "The Foot are aware of how we try to keep foiling them at their schemes, and who knows what they'll do."

"Do you think we should scout the outside area too?" asked Mona "Arashi will be sending Foot Ninja out to make sure nothing interferes with his and Dr Arden's plans!"

Leonardo looked thoughtful.

"You got that right Mona." he said "Maybe you and Mikey should team together and take the west and south areas of the city, Raph and I will scout the north and east."

"You got it Leo!" said Michelangelo.

"If there are any Foot Ninja around, I might be able to hold some for questioning!" Raphael growled "See what their quack doctor has done with our friend!"

"JUST A MINUTE!" Sephie's shrill voice made them all jump and they turned to see Sephie glaring at them with a face like thunder.

"What about me!" She cried "You can't just leave me here whilst Tyroth's at the hands of those bastards!"

"We're trying to think of a way to help him!" Raphael snapped "What makes you think we're gonna leave him to those monsters! And you're not quite in the right mind right now! We saw how reckless you were acting earlier!"

Leonardo glared at Raphael seeing his hot headed attitude surface.

"You're saying I can't come with you to help my lover?" Sephie growled "I want to get to the Foot Headquarters, slice and dice that Dr Arden to ribbons and take back what's mine!"

"We're not breaking into their quarters Sephie!" Leonardo corrected "We're scouting, so we can figure out a plan!"

"Whatever!" Sephie growled "But I won't be left out of the frame! Tyroth is my mate! And I'm going to help him!"

Mona sighed and walked over to Sephie.

"Listen Sephie!" she said "Leonardo knows what he's talking about! We're not going to let Tyroth rot in the Foot Headquarters, but if we're going to get him back, we need to make sure we know what we're dealing with, and we have to know if the Foot are setting traps around the place, if we can find a safe way in and out without being detected, we will be able to get Tyroth out and back home to us!"

Michelangelo agreed.

"Believe us," he said "Arashi is more clever than any enemy we've dealt with before! Some we've met are dumb as anything or are above average, but Arashi's always looking over his shoulder, he'll never rest!"

Sephie glared at them all.

"I'm sorry Sephie." said Leonardo "But you're not in the right state right now, I know how desperately you want Tyroth back, but you need your mind to be clear!"

Sephie opened her mouth but no sound came out, she closed it again like a fish and continued to glare.

"You..." tears formed in her eyes and she wanted to scream "You don't get it!" she cried "Tyroth's in that monstrous place and you're going to wait?"

Leonardo tried to speak again but Sephie cut him off.

"NO!" she screamed "No! I...I can't handle this! I can't handle this anymore!" she then turned away and ran out of the kitchen tears flowing from her eyes.

The others watched her go.

"Oh dear..." April sighed.

The turtles looked uncomfortable, Splinter sighed and stared at the floor shaking his head and Casey gulped.

Raphael looked at Mona who looked sad but also thoughtful.

Mona had watched the way Sephie acted, she knew she and Tyroth had gone through a lot, both had almost had, and had lost their lives only to be brought back again and the two of them were inseparable. She had seen both Sephie and Tyroth lose it when it came to the welfare and life of the other and she knew she would be as devastated as her friend if anything happened to Raphael.

The more she thought of her friend the more she felt she couldn't leave her alone.

"Listen guys," Mona said "I know how you talk about needing me in the field, but I don't want to leave Sephie here alone, I'm staying here."

"What?" asked the turtles together. Splinter, April and Casey stared at Mona in surprise.

"I'm sorry." said Mona "But I can't follow you on this mission, Sephie is fragile, afraid and angry and I need to be there for her!"

Leonardo wanted to protest, but he saw Mona's point.

Raphael placed his hand on his mate's shoulder and squeezed it.

"You know the needs of others, babe." he said, he kissed her forehead and whispered softly "That's what I love so much about you."

Michelangelo looked slightly disappointed that Mona wasn't going to be his mission partner, but he knew Sephie needed her best friend with her.

Leonardo looked at Mona and sighed again.

"As much as I feel you would be useful on the mission, Mona." he said "I understand Sephie is in need of a friend, and I accept your desire to stay and be there for her."

"Thank you Leo." said Mona "I'm sorry, but I can't stand the thought of her being here vulnerable and alone, I know I would feel just the same if anything happened to Raphael...to any of you guys."

"It is wise of you to remain here, my daughter." said Splinter "Like you said "Sephie is in need of a friend to comfort her in this dark time, but in the circumstance of needing someone to help on the scouting mission, I will gladly help in Mona's place."

Leonardo bowed to Splinter and nodded.

"Thank you sensei." he said "You will help me scout the North and East areas of the city, Raphael, you and Mikey scout the west and south."

"Yes Leo." said Raphael, Michelangelo nodded.

"Donatello." said Leonardo "You try and hack into the Foot's systems and see what you can find out, April can you help him?"

"I'll do my best." said April.

"And I'll find out what I can." said Donatello "And we'll keep in touch via Shell cell."

"I'll be ready to drive the Battle Shell out when you guys need it." said Casey.

"Thanks Casey." said Leonardo "Ok, everyone, let's get started."

* * *

After a few minutes, the gang were ready to head on their mission.

Donatello had set up the computer and had made sure their Shell Cells were charged and linked to the computer so he could copy any information or data they found and April was ready to help him with codes as well as set up the computer to print maps and information they found.

As Leonardo, Michelangelo and Splinter were prepared to leave the lair, Raphael and Mona stood together and looked into each others eyes.

"Please be careful my love..." Mona whispered "Don't you end up getting captured!"

"I'll do my best babe." said Raphael kissing Mona passionately "We'll be back when we can after we've gathered enough information."

"Ok." said Mona.

"Look after Sephie won't you?" said Raphael "I understand why you wish to stay and take care of her...The way she is...I admit...if anything happened to you...I'd...I don't know what I'd do...more than likely lose it like she did...I feel bad for snapping at her...but Tyroth means a lot to us too!"

"I know hun..." said Mona kissing her lover "I've seen you lose it when one of us is injured...I know how much you care..."

Raphael smiled and kissed Mona softly.

"We'll be back soon ok?" he said "I love you."

I love you too baby." Mona whispered "Stay safe."

Raphael didn't speak but he nuzzled into her hair and brushed his lips over her forehead, promising without the use of words that he would return to her.

He reluctantly slid from her grasp and walked over to Leonardo, Splinter and Michelangelo and after bidding another goodbye, they left the sewers.

Mona watched them leave, then looked over to Donatello and April.

"Will you keep me updated on your progress?" she asked.

"We will." said Donatello "You just focus on looking after Sephie."

Mona nodded then went back into the kitchen where she went to the fridge and picked out a bottle of Diet Coke then a bottle of vodka as well as two glasses.

She then walked to the guest room where she guessed Sephie would have gone to, she knew Sephie would have needed some time alone.

Standing outside the door, which was shut, she held her breath and listened for her friend. She soon heard a sound within, it sounded almost like sobbing and singing at the same time.

Listening more she soon heard it more clearly.

_**'Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine'**_

As she continued to listen, Mona heard the last lines being repeated several times.

"Bring back what once...was mine...what once was mine..."

Mona placed her hand on the handle and used her tail to gently knock.

The singing stopped and she heard Sephie called out in a half sobbing voice "Who is it?"

"It's Mona!" Mona called "Can I come in?"

"Uh huh..." Sephie called back.

Mona opened the door and saw Sephie was sitting on the bed, her face was red and her eyes were swollen from the tears she had cried.

Mona swallowed hard and walked over.

"Why aren't you with your brothers and lover?" asked Sephie not looking up "I thought you were needed out there!"

"I told Leonardo I wanted to stay behind." said Mona placing the two bottles and two glasses on the dressing table "I couldn't stand seeing you in this state."

Sephie looked at the floor as more tears fell.

"Do you want a drink?" asked Mona.

"Please..." said Sephie nodding, Mona nodded back and poured some vodka then added some diet coke before handing the drink to Sephie.

"Thanks." said Sephie taking a sip.

Mona poured herself her own drink then sat next to Sephie.

"I'm sorry about what Leonardo said Sephie." said Mona "But he thinks you're too vulnerable to be out there, after what happened earlier, you can't be reckless when it comes to the Foot, you don't know what Arashi can be capable of, I know you've met him before and he almost did to you what Dr Arden did to me."

"But Mona..." cried Sephie "Tyroth...he...I can't just leave him!"

"Listen Sephie!" said Mona "I know this is difficult, and I know it's hard for you to accept that you can't rush into battle without preparation, believe me, I know you're capable, and we've faced Criminal Gangsters, Purple Dragons, Foot Ninja, and the demons during that time in Mutopia, but this is a threat that is more dangerous that anything, Arashi might have almost gotten the scientists to torture you for your DNA, but believe me, Dr Arden will do worse to you!"

Sephie felt the tears flow again and Mona felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Sephie..." she said "I don't mean to make it worse, but you have to trust us! I know that we can't wave a magic wand and bring Tyroth back to us that way, but I only can promise this...if we plan carefully, we can bring Tyroth back to us, and stop Arashi and Dr Arden in their cruel operations..."

Sephie looked at Mona.

"I'm your friend, Sephie." said Mona seriously "And the first rule about friendships, is that we trust each other, and when I make a promise, I intend to keep it, as do the turtles and Master Splinter, we will get Tyroth back, even if it costs us our lives, we will get him back!"

Sephie looked up at Mona, then the tears flowed again and she threw her arms around Mona and held her tightly.

"Mona..." she sobbed "I'm sorry...I...I just..."

"I know..." said Mona "I understand...if anything happened to Raph...I'd be just like you...right now."

Sephie gripped Mona closer.

"No I mean...I'm sorry for earlier..." Sephie whimpered "When I attacked you...I was just...blind with anger...and heartbreak...I just want my lover back...and I..."

"I know Sephie...I know." said Mona hugging her friend back "I understand what you wanted to do...But we need to do this carefully if we are to save Tyroth, ok?"

"Ok..." Sephie wept as she hugged Mona tighter "I trust you..."

**Poor Sephie, but I'm sure you'll agree, if our loved ones were taken from us, we would be acting the same way. **

**Stay tuned for more as our heroes try and find a way to infiltrate Foot Headquarters and what is happening with Tyroth! **


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING: ****Contains strong language and scary content.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Progress**

At the Foot Headquarters, Tyroth still sat in his cage, bound tightly and still being pumped with sedatives to keep him fatigued, watching Dr Arden as he stood at his desk preparing.

His eyes narrowed into slits as he watched Dr Arden write notes and look through many chemicals that sat on his desk.

Tyroth didn't know what they were or what they were for, but he knew they couldn't be good!

"You can't hold me forever you freak!" he snarled "I swear when I get out of here I'll make you pay in worse ways than others! You might of heard of how I've taken down several ninja and criminals from your boss! Including Overlord! May he rest in shit..." he added softly under his breath "But one day Doctor...just one slip! That's all it takes, and I'll turn you inside out, and toast you into a shish kebab!"

He looked up again and saw three medical ninja and two nurses walk over to look at him. The medical ninja wore their black ninja suits underneath the white coats they wore, minus the masks, the nurses meanwhile wore white dresses with the Foot symbol on their right chest and wore white masks over their noses and mouths.

One of them, who had a golden blonde hair in a loose ponytail removed her mask and smirked.

"I never imagined I would see a Dragon, I often read about them in fairytales."

"I never thought Dragons existed!" said one of the medical ninja.

"Well, no I'm seeing one with my own eyes..." said the other nurse who had messy black hair that hung like rats tails "I am indeed amazed."

"How did he mutate into one anyway?" asked the second medical ninja.

"It will be interesting to find out!" said the third ninja.

Tyroth looked at all five humans and snarled.

"Enjoy the attraction whilst you can!" he snarled "You won't be so lucky when I get out of here!"

"Oh please!" said the blonde nurse "You think you can escape? Our boss Doc is clever enough to make sure those sedatives do their work to the extreme to keep you weakened! You'll never get out of here!"

"You five!" Dr Arden barked "Quit your slithering around the mutant and get back to work!"

The five medics looked at Dr Arden who stood there glaring at them as well as wiggling his syringe fingers on his right hand threateningly.

"Hai Dr Arden..." the medical ninja said.

"Forgive us sir." said the two nurses as they walked back to certain areas of the laboratory.

"Though curiosity is strong for the mutant." said Dr Arden "It must not distract you from our important tasks! It is indeed important work we are to do! Only when I dismiss you for the night may you rest!"

"Hai Doctor." said the first medical ninja.

Dr Arden nodded and grunted before returning to his station.

Tyroth looked at him again then looked around the laboratory, he wondered if there was any chance he could catch the evil doctor off guard and escape.

But looking at his metal bonds and of course the many syringes from the cuffs on his wrists and the collar around his neck continued to pump sedatives into his body he knew it was hopeless, but he still tried to keep faith that he could get out and destroy everything around him then fly home to his friends and to his beloved Sephie.

Just thinking about Sephie brought tears to his eyes and he struggled more against his hands that were still bound behind his back but he soon felt the sedatives get pumped into his body and he slumped forward.

He soon heard Dr Arden's chuckle and he lifted his head slightly to look at him, he soon saw that Dr Arden held up a mirror to his face and Tyroth couldn't see the left side.

Tyroth cocked his eyebrow slightly as he watched the evil doctor.

"Still trying to escape Dragon?" asked Dr Arden in a mocking tone "I told you! You cannot escape from those bonds! Nor can you fight against the sedatives that pump into your bloodstream!"

Tyroth snarled, then saw on the desk what looked like a plastic half of a face, it looked like the mask of the Phantom in the _**Phantom of the Opera**_ but it looked more like human skin and had flappy bits hanging off it.

Tyroth wrinkled his nose in disgust then looked up at Dr Arden who still kept the mirror up to his face blocking the left side.

"Once I have gotten your DNA and studied it, I may be able to restore what was taken from me..." Dr Arden spat "The lizard whore's DNA may have saved me...but it didn't take away the marks!"

As he spoke, he lowered the mirror and Tyroth saw Dr Arden's acid burns on the left side of his face.

"Holy shit!" Tyroth cried almost recoiling at the mess of melted and burnt skin.

"Indeed!" said Dr Arden "It almost killed me...but luckily Mona's DNA was able to save me, it was good enough to mend my arteries, jugular and eyelid and the sight in my left eye, but it didn't restore my face...but yours may give me back my former glory."

Tyroth wrinkled his nose again in disgust.

"It doesn't matter if you heal your face again, you will still have that venom in your soul, you'll remain a hideous freak forever!"

Dr Arden smirked, his scarred face wrinkling as he spoke.

"Funny, coming from a giant mutant dragon!" he said, he turned back to his desk.

"At least I have friends, and a loving mate!" Tyroth snarled "Bet your scarred face doesn't attract the ladies!"

"Science and experiments are my first love, mutant!" Dr Arden retorted "And such experiments I shall work on, you will be my first guinea pig! Once I've drained the DNA out of you!"

Tyroth's eyes widened, but he tried to show he wasn't afraid.

"You might have chained my body, but you can never break me you freak!" he snarled "Do your worst! I dare you!"

"With pleasure, Dragon..." Dr Arden smirked "I intend to, once my work is completed, so you might as well enjoy your remaining time in that cage before I strap you to my lab table!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, Michelangelo and Raphael ran over the buildings near the Foot headquarters, scouting for any Foot Ninja as well as getting closer to the building to scout for any traps Arashi would have set.

"It seems quiet for the moment." said Raphael "But I don't trust it!"

"Neither do I bro!" said Michelangelo "No sign of Foot Ninja scouting, it's strange."

"Srange indeed." said Raphael "But at least we can get close to the Headquarters and analyse the place."

They soon got close enough to the building to see it clearly, but far enough away so they wouldn't be seen by guards.

Raphael took out a pair of binoculars and looked through them, meanwhile, Michelangelo had taken out a camera and was zooming in with the lens to take pictures.

"What do you see Raph?" asked Michelangelo.

Raphael narrowed his eyes.

"So many Foot Ninja I can't even count them all! They're lining the whole building!"

Michelangelo looked through the camera, he too could see the Foot Ninja and how they practically lined the building on the balconies.

Taking a few pictures he sighed in defeat.

"It's seems Arashi's paranoid about us breaking in and bring our friend back that he's lined all the Foot Ninja out to watch out for us." said Michelangelo.

Both turtles stood still for a moment and looked towards the Foot Headquarters that stood out from all the other buildings, both feeling a strong wave of defeat and anger.

"I wish we could just bust in there and get Tyroth back!" said Raphael clenching his fist, "Those low life's made a big mistake kidnapping our friend!"

"I wish we could too Raph." said Michelangelo "But if Arashi's expecting us and setting up traps, something could go horribly wrong, remember the previous times? Even though we managed to get out alive if not with a few near death experiences, he's always caught us off guard."

"I hope Sephie's alright." said Raphael "I know Mona's with her, but...man...I know how I'd feel if anything had happened to Mona...which it has before..."

He shuddered as he thought of the times Dr Arden had tortured Mona for her DNA, he had indeed lost it.

"I know Raph." said Michelangelo.

"And remember the time we almost lost Leo to the Foot?" asked Raphael swallowing hard as he remembered that horrible time.

Michelangelo nodded also going a little pale.

"I remember." he said, he then sighed as he thought of how Donatello was doing with his hacking back at the lair.

"I hope Donny's able to crack some codes!" he said, as he spoke, his Shell cell rang.

"Ah that must be him!" said Raphael.

"Don?" asked Michaelangelo picking up the Shell Cell.

"_Mikey..._" Donatello's voice was heard on the other side.

"What's going on?" asked Michelangelo "Have you tried to hack into the system?"

"_I've tried._" said Donatello "_But I cannot get pass certain firewalls, the Foot have updated their security very well_!"

Raphael narrowed his eyes.

"_How are you doing with your field scouting_?" asked Donatello.

"Not much luck." said Raphael "It's quiet again, no Foot Ninja patrolling, but through the binoculars we've seen the Foot Headquarters is heavily guarded, it's take extra stealth to get into that building!"

"_Damn!_" Donatello cursed "_Arashi must be paranoid to make sure we can't enter the building_!"

"Agreed Don." said Raphael "It's gonna take the way of invisibility to get in there!" he paused for a moment.

"Did, you find any information about where they're holding Tyroth?" Michelangelo asked.

"_No..._" Donatello sighed "_But I can keep trying, in the meantime, you should come back to the lair_!"

"WHAT!" cried Raphael "And leave Tyroth to the mercy of the Foot! No fucking way!"

"_Raph!_" Donatello cried "_I spoke to Master Splinter and told him the same thing, I can keep trying to hack into the system, but you need to come back to the lair, there's nothing more we can do, if we can't enter the building from the outside in the city, we're gonna have to think of another way in, and you need to rest before we go in there and fight!_"

"I don't want to give up on Tyroth!" Raphael growled "Especially when he's in the hands of Dr Arden!"

"Raph!" Michelangelo tried to calm his brother but Raphael was relentless.

"Tyroth's being subdued to cruel experiments and we're just gonna leave him to suffer more?" Raphael yelled "What kind of ninja are we? We're failures! We've failed Tyroth! We've failed Sephie!"

"RAPH!" Michelangelo shouted "Shut the fuck up! We're not helping Tyroth here!"

"_Exactly_!" Donatello yelled over the phone "_We have to do what's best! If we try and infiltrate the place now, we'll be caught and we won't be able to help Tyroth at all_!"

Raphael stared at Michelangelo and at the Shell Cell and snarled, but he didn't argue back.

"_Look, just get back to the lair and we'll talk there about our next move,_" Donatello ordered "_In the meantime, I'll continue trying to hack into the system and find out what those monsters have planned for Tyroth_!"

"Very well Donnie." said Raphael, half growling as he talked "We're on our way now." he hung up the shell cell and he and Michelangelo began to walk away from the headquarters to get home.

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to them, two Foot Ninja who had been standing on the balcony looking out into the city for anyone who would try and break in, they had seen the turtles two blocks away through binoculars.

"Damn!" said one of them "It seems the turtles are going to try and break into the headquarters, they know about the mutant Dragon and wish to save their friend."

The second ninja nodded.

"Do you think we should seek them out?" asked the second one.

"Negative." said the first ninja "We best inform Arashi and Dr Arden..." he said "They will need to be informed and Arashi can inform us of what our next move should be..."

"Hai." said the second ninja as he took out a cell phone and pressed a button.

"Lord Arashi..." he said as soon as he heard his leader's voice "We've spotted two of the turtles on a rooftop two blocks away...what is your proposal?"

**Yeesh! Tyroth has seen what Dr Arden really looks like under his prosthetics! And the evil doctor has his plans! What will he do next?**

**Btw, I wonder if any of you readers recognised the medical ninja and nurses gawking at him, until Dr Arden told them to go back to work and stop '_Slithering_' around Tyroth's cage. **

**The turtles meanwhile have had no luck in finding a clear way into the headquarters and Donatello is having trouble hacking into the systems. What plan B will they come up with?**

**Stay tuned for more coming soon! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Heya Readers!**

**Sorry about the late upload. My partner, his friend and I saw 'Captain America 2' at the cinema last night and I have to say I enjoyed the film! But we did have a moment where in the 3rd act the film stopped and we were told to leave the cinema!****  
**

**Needless to say it was a bit of a surprise as we evacuated the building and we wondered what was going on! Some people joked that maybe S.H.E.I.L.D were in the building and a few minutes later we'd see Captain America, Black Widow and others leap from the building fighting enemies! Audience Participation! lol!**

**Actually it was a fire drill as someone had pulled the alarm, didn't know if it was an immature joker or an accident, but we were let back in straight away and continued the film, but it was a late night and I was exhausted. **

**Hopefully I'll be able to update faster, that is if the block doesn't hit me!**

**Well, enough about me, let's continue with the story! **

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Defeat**

When the gang returned to the lair, they saw Donatello sitting at the computer with April sitting next to him, and Casey was sitting on the sofa in the TV area sipping coffee, they couldn't see Mona or Sephie anywhere.

As soon as the others arrived, all three jumped up to greet them.

"How did you guys get on?" asked April as she took the cameras from them and placed them on the desk.

"No ninja patrols." said Leonardo "But when we got to the Headquarters, it's heavily guarded! We couldn't see any way in at all!"

"Damn!" said April "Donatello's been working hard trying to find a way in by hacking, but the security systems are strong! It's hard to get past any firewalls!"

"Arashi is indeed clever." said Splinter "He knows about our friendship with Tyroth and will make sure nothing will get in the way of him, Dr Arden and his experiments."

The turtles squirmed slightly as they thought of Tyroth and what was happening with him.

"Tyroth is indeed a strong mutant." said Raphael "But I can't not worry about him, especially with Dr Arden holding him! You know what that man's capable of!"

"If they managed to capture him, then they might be able to find a way to break him!" said Donatello "That Freak doctor is indeed relentless when it comes to getting what he wants!"

Michelangelo looked at his brothers in worry then looked around the lair but he couldn't see Mona or Sephie.

"Where are the girls?" he asked.

"They've been in the guest room for the past few hours." said April, "Sephie's really upset, not surprising and Mona's been trying to comfort her."

Raphael chewed his lip wanting to check on his mate. Casey offered to make everyone and drink and urged them to sit in the TV area so they could talk to which everyone agreed gratefully.

* * *

Raphael, not wanting to be a moment away from his mate any longer walked to the guest-room and listened outside the door.

Silence.

Biting his lip he turned the handle and started to peek inside, normally he would knock before entering another room, but he couldn't hear anything and he wasn't sure if they were sleeping or what.

The room was dark but as he opened the door, a tiny bit of light spilled into the room revealing the bed and two figures laying on the bed.

Raphael opened the door more and he saw Sephie and Mona laying together on the bed, he saw Sephie was laying on her side, fast asleep with dirty tear marks around her eyes and Mona was propped up on her elbow next to her watching her sleep.

At the sound and slight of Raphael entering the room, Mona looked up and saw her mate looking in.

"Raph...?" she whispered before putting a finger to her lips and stealthily sliding off the bed and going over to Raphael.

"How's Sephie doing?" asked Raphael looking concerned.

"She was still very upset." said Mona biting her lip "But I stayed with her for while and we shared a couple of drinks to calm her nerves, I managed to get her to sleep."

"Well done babe." said Raphael kissing his mate's forehead and leading her out of the bedroom and closing the door.

"How did you guys get on in the field?" Mona asked desperately.

"We scouted the area around the headquarters." said Raphael "There were no patrols, but the whole building is heavily guarded, there's no way in! And even if we did mange to get in, there's a slim chance of getting out alive!"

Mona sighed in defeat and looked back at the door.

"Sephie's not going to like this!" she said "But we should let her sleep until the next night."

Raphael nodded agreeing then lead her to the TV area where Casey had made everyone some hot chocolate.

"Looks like we've come to nothing but dead ends guys." said Leonardo with a sigh as he sipped his chocolate.

"But we can't give up on Tyroth!" said Michelangelo "We never give up on a friend!"

"Yeah!" said Casey "We give up on nobody!"

"But with the Foot guarding the Headquarters night and day, we got no other choice but to wait and come up with another plan to get inside!" said Leonardo "Which can only be achieved if Don is able to hack into the systems!"

"I've been at it for hours, Leo!" said Donatello exasperated "I've done every trick in the book, but we're gonna need another way to get in!"

"How?" asked Michelangelo.

"I don't know." said Donatello, he sighed and placed his hot chocolate on the table. He hated coming to dead ends, the brainy turtle that he was, he knew a solution to any problem, but here, being stuck he felt like a failure.

"Listen guys." said April "You all need to rest before you can get out in the field again, and it'll be dawn in just over an hour, you need to recuperate!"

"April is right." said Splinter "As much as we want to help our friend, we will be no good if we fall in battle, we must rest until the sun sets tomorrow."

"But in those hours, Dr Arden could be free to do what he wants with Tyroth!" said Raphael.

Mona agreed.

"Dr Arden is not one to rest!" she said "When he's hell bent on an experiment, he'll stay awake all hours for several days if need be!"

"No-one can survive without sleep for a long time!" Donatello said "Your body would shut down if you did!"

"Well Dr Arden uses all those serums to make him stronger and faster!" said Raphael "What makes you think he hasn't come up with a serum that can help his body stay awake longer."

"Possible!" said Donatello "We don't know that..."

He paused for a moment.

"But like I said earlier, we can't help Tyroth with the whole headquarters being guarded, as you saw yourselves the entire place is surrounded, there are ninja at every door and window! And even if we tried to break in, there's a million percent chance we'll be captured and what help will we be to Tyroth then?"

"Don." said April "Casey and I can continue investigating, I can continue trying to hack into the systems."

Casey had a thoughtful look on his face as he wondered what he could do to help.

"Listen guys." said April "You all need to recuperate, you're nocturnal, Casey and I can stay up longer after dawn and continue searching while you rest and we'll wake you if we find anything!"

Everyone was silent for a moment as they thought about what to say until Splinter spoke.

"Thank you April." said Splinter "You are indeed kind."

"We want to help find Tyroth too, Master Splinter." said April "But you need your rest, me and Casey can handle this here."

"Thanks guys." said Leonardo placing his hand over his mouth to stifle a weary yawn.

"We'll study the pictures you took." said Casey "And we'll do whatever we can to find more information."

"Thanks again guys." said Donatello as he stood up.

"Come my children." said Splinter "Let us rest until sunset."

* * *

The five mutants agreed and silently all went to their rooms to rest whilst April and Casey continued to search the web on the Foot's Headquarters as well as study the pictures.

Leonardo sighed as he watched everyone go into their rooms, he could tell they were all reluctant to rest but their bodies screamed for sleep and Leonardo knew if they were fatigued, then they couldn't help anyone.

Walking into his room and laying on the bed, he stared at the ceiling as he thought of Tyroth.

"Stay strong Tyroth..." he whispered "Stay strong, we are coming for you, that's a promise."

* * *

Back at the headquarters, Dr Arden stood at his desk and began to plaster some new prosthetics onto his face.

Tyroth, still tired and fatigued from the drugs watched him and every so often made a face at how gross the Doctor's burnt skin looked before he applied the prosthetics, but now even the prosthetics disgusted him the way they hung off his face before Dr Arden plastered them down and applied some make up.

Looking up, Tyroth saw the medics and scientists working hard around the Laboratory. He saw some large glass capsules lining the wall attached by wires to what looked like a large table in the middle of the laboratory to which he guessed he would be strapped to before they began their experiments.

As he watched, he began to think of his friends and Sephie, he wondered where they were.

Tyroth felt bad that he was a victim and was relying on his friends, but he was completely helpless and the turtles, Mona and Sephie were his last hope.

"Why haven't they come?" he thought. He knew they wouldn't give up on him, they had to be working on a plan to get him out if they hadn't already tried to get into the building, he knew Sephie would dedicate her life to save him! The turtles and Mona had said the same thing if anything happened to any of their team or friends.

A loud ringing from Dr Arden's table brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Dr Arden press a button on a telephone before Arashi's voice was heard.

"Dr Arden...the turtles have been spotted outside the headquarters, we need to act fast with the experiments!"

Tyroth's eyes widened.

"Yes!" he thought in relief "I knew they hadn't given up on me!"

"What!" cried Dr Arden "Those slithering reptiles! Aways trying to interfere with our plans!"

"I have made sure there are guards at every doors, window, even air vents, making sure those freaks don't get in, so rest assured nothing will interrupt us..." Arashi informed "however..."

There was a pause as Dr Arden listened carefully.

"We need to begin the experiments!" Arashi growled "How are the preparations going?"

"Slowly." said Dr Arden "Such work cannot be rushed!"

"Well it will need to be faster, my good doctor." said Arashi in a threatening tone "If those turtles and that lizard bitch manage break into the headquarters everything will be ruined! Knowing those freaks, they will stop at nothing to get their friend back! We must not hesitate!"

"I will work harder Lord Arashi." said Dr Arden "I will make the scientists work in shifts to make sure we have everything ready before the Dragon can be strapped down to the table!"

"Good..." said Arashi "I know I can trust you Doctor, and I hope that trust is not betrayed in any way!" as he spoke the last few words, he growled softly.

"Lord Arashi." said Dr Arden in a sincere tone "When you took me on as your top scientists and Doctor, I swore on my life and my honour that I would serve you and not fail you."

"Good..." Arashi growled "Then keep me informed on your progress and do not fail me!"

"Hai Lord Arashi." said Dr Arden. He hung up the phone then turned around to the scientists and medics in the laboratory.

"Listen up!" he barked making everyone pay attention "Our Lord and leader has requested we begin the experiments now!"

"But Dr Arden!" said one scientist, "We still need to perfect the procedures and bring in guinea pigs, we need more time!"

"Do not question our Lord Arashi!" Dr Arden snarled "We may be missing certain requirements, but we need the Dragon's DNA ASAP!"

The scientists looked towards Tyroth who stared back at the them and growled threateningly making them nervous.

"We must get him to the table and strapped down!" Dr Arden growled "We can withdraw his DNA and then we shall begin searching for 'volunteers' and see what results we can come up with before we perfect it!"

The scientists looked nervous, but they didn't dare argue with Dr Arden.

"What do you request of us Doctor?" they asked.

"Get the Dragon to the table!" Dr Arden ordered "We begin the DNA extraction now!"

Tyroth's eyes widened and he tried to struggle against his bonds as the scientists circled the cage.

"Get away from me!" he growled, he tried to open his wings, move his tail and his ankles but the sedatives in the shackles and collar continued to pump into his bloodstream making him feel weaker and weaker.

"Get away!" he growled "Get your filthy hands away from me!" but the scientists got closer to him and started to chain him again so they could drag him out of the cage, all the while he heard Dr Arden's evil laughter.

**No! The turtles are stuck at a dead end! And Dr Arden's about to extract Tyroth's DNA! **

**What will April and Casey do to get through to the Foot's Database? Will they find a way in? Or is all hope abandoned? **

**Find out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heya readers! **

**The last place we left off, Dr Arden was about to extract Tyroth's DNA, and the turtles couldn't find a way into the Foot's Headquarters whether from the city or via the web!**

**Is all hope lost? Well read below! **

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Helpless**

Tyroth shook his head and tried to get away as the scientists chained him up and proceeded to drag him out of the cage.

"Let me go you bastards!" he screamed "I'll kill you! All of you!"

"Quiet you giant beast!" Dr Arden growled as he watched the scientists drag him from the cage and into the laboratory.

As they dragged him out, Tyroth felt stiff as he had been sitting in the cage almost in the same position for several hours.

He was able to stretch his legs even though they felt weak from the sedatives, his wings screamed for the relief for being stretched out but because they were chained together he couldn't, and his arms were filled with pins and needles.

Dr Arden held up what looked like a remote control and pressed the button in the middle of it.

Tyroth as soon as he'd seen it held his breath expecting the worst, but instead he felt the shackles around his wrists that held his hands behind his back were released and he was able to move his arms again.

He tried to lift them, but they felt so heavy due to the sedatives being pumped into them.

The Scientists dragged him towards the table and Tyroth almost knocked his head against it as he fell on his knees, they were so weak.

Dr Arden continued to laugh as the scientists all worked together to lift the dragon up and placed him on his back on the table and roughly tied him down.

But Tyroth despite the fact his body was so fatigued and weak he still had fight in his voice and continued to swear and curse at Dr Arden.

"I swear Dr Arden!" he growled "I'll rip you apart limb from limb! I'll toast you into a kebab!"

Dr Arden walked up to the table and slapped Tyroth's face.

"You're really in no position to make threats!" he growled "You honestly think I'm stupid enough to let my guard down for one second?...no..."

He watched as Tyroth struggled and growled as the Scientists strapped him down painfully by metal and leather restraints then began to stab him all over in the arms, legs and upper body with large needles so as to extract his DNA.

Tyroth winced in pain as he felt the needles get inserted, he instantly thought of what agony Mona must have endured when she was experimented on in a similar fashion by the Foot those years ago.

"You have no honour..." he gasped in pain "You torture people for your own little science projects? You cause pain just to make you and your people stronger? What more dishonour can you have in your bodies!?"

Dr Arden laughed again.

"I have to say, seeing you so helpless yet you make so many threats, it's so amusing..." he said. He looked up at the scientists who nodded at him confirming they were ready to begin the experiments.

"Good, we seem to be ready now..." he said with another smirk.

Dr Arden clicked his fingers and Tyroth saw out of the corner of his eyes many machines appear including a heart monitor and Dr Arden began to hook him up to it.

"Ok..." said Dr Arden "I think we are ready to begin...Arashi will be pleased...and I can continue my research for the next step..."

He smirked again down at Tyroth who was starting to looked more and more nervous and the two nurses who had been gawking at him earlier placed a large gas mask over the Dragon's mouth.

"This will make you nice and sleepy..." hissed the blacked haired nurse.

"Night night..." the blonde one added with an evil smirk.

Tyroth narrowed his eyes at the them then looked up at Dr Arden who smirked as everywhere started to get blurry.

"You might have chained my body..." Tyroth growled though the mask and he started to find it more and more difficult to stay awake "But you'll never chain my spirit!"

But as he forced the last few words out, the gas took over and he feel into a deep sleep, all the while, he saw Dr Arden watching with a cruel evil smile.

Dr Arden smirked as he watched the Dragon go under, he looked up at the scientists and medics.

"Start the extraction!" he growled.

"Hai doctor." said the scientists and they instantly set to work.

Meanwhile, Dr Arden walked over to a phone on his desk and rang Arashi's extension.

"Lord Arashi." he said as soon as he heard his master's voice "We have begun the DNA extraction, the next steps for creating the serums can begin...meanwhile...I need guinea pigs!"

"Good work Doctor." said Arashi "I shall find some 'willing' volunteers for you, I have a fair few worthy of your experiments."

"Thank you my Lord..." said Dr Arden "I shall keep you updated on our progress."

"Very well Dr Arden..." said Arashi "In the meantime...I will be making sure that if those turtles are trying anything...they will never get into the building...and if they manage..." there was a pause before Arashi began to chuckle evilly "There is always...plan B."

Dr Arden smirked and he looked at his syringes.

"I love Plan B..." he hissed, he looked back at Tyroth who was still and fast asleep and the machines around him were monitoring his heart and blood as well as pumping out his DNA.

"I will inform you of any changes or progress Lord Arashi." said Dr Arden "But right now, everything is going as planned."

"Excellent..." said Arashi with a satisfied laugh "Excellent..."

* * *

Back at the lair, Sephie awoke with a start, she could hear Tyroth screaming and pleading for her in her dreams and she couldn't shake them away.

Though the vodka Mona had give her had helped calm her nerves and help her get to sleep, her mind was filled with the horrors of what the Foot were doing to her beloved Tyroth and she couldn't bear it.

Sitting upright and rubbing her head, Sephie tried to remember what she had been dreaming about.

As she tried to recall, she then remembered some fragments of the dream.

She and Tyroth were back in Mutopia, it was another typical day in the Underground Sanctuary, she and Tyroth had been resting in their room together finding comfort in each others arms and whispering soft endearments to each other.

She didn't know if it was early in the morning or late at night, but Sephie didn't care, she was in the arms of her beloved and she never wanted to leave.

But suddenly it all began to change as the whole area went dark and Sephie could no longer see the beautiful underground sanctuary she was so familiar with, nor could she feel the arms of her beloved Tyroth, but she felt cold and alone and Tyroth was no longer beside her, yet she could hear his pleas and screaming for her.

Unable to sit still any longer, Sephie jumped off the bed and turned on the light before looking at the clock. It was five in the afternoon and she knew it would still be light outside, but right now she didn't care if it wasn't dark outside, she was going to get into the Foot Headquarters whether she got help from the Turtles or not.

Brushing her hair, adjusting her clothes and after finding her long coat as a disguise as well a wide hat to cover her eyes, she placed her daggers in her belt and her bow and arrows on her back and she stared at herself in the mirror.

"I know this is dangerous," she said to herself "I know I might get into trouble for this, but I don't care...I can't wait any more, I can't just sit around! I'm going to find Tyroth and bring him home to me!"

She walked to the door and looked outside, the whole lair was silent and dark, the only sign of life was from Donatello's laboratory where she could see a light under the door.

"Damn!" she thought "Donny must still be up! I'd better be quiet!"

She wrapped her coat tightly around herself and she saw the entrance to the lair up ahead.

"Ok Sephie..." she told herself "Remember everything you were taught...remember all those nights you had to be quiet and careful when sniping baddies in Chicago?"

She stood on her tiptoes and began to creep over to the entrance.

She could see the other rooms of the turtles up on the higher and lower levels of the lair and she hoped she wouldn't wake them.

"I'm sorry guys." she thought sadly "I love you all, and I understand why you say we must wait, but I can't just sit around and let Arashi and Dr Arden hurt Tyroth! I'm doing this with or without your help! I'm sure you'd do the same if any of your family were in danger, especially you, Mona and Raph..."

She took one last look at the lair, she bit her lip nervously, she knew everyone would be furious especially with everything they told her and how they had pleaded with her to trust them, but just waiting around was driving her insane.

"I'll bring Tyroth back...I swear..." she thought "I don't care what it takes! I'll get into those headquarters and I'll get him out of there!"

* * *

As she left the lair, what Sephie didn't realise was that Mona had come out of her and Raphael's bedroom to get a drink and had seen Sephie disappearing out of the entrance.

Mona's eyes widened as she saw Sephie's tail whip around the corner and disappear into the darkness.

"Sephie!" she thought shocked, she wanted to shout after her, but she was worried her shriek would cause a stir.

"For fuck sakes!" she thought "Sephie! You're gonna get yourself caught! After everything we've told you!?"

She quickly returned to her and Raphael's room to get dressed and arm herself determined to follow her friend and bring her back.

Raphael was still asleep, she wondered whether to wake her lover but she didn't want to worry the others and also, if she did wake the others she might cause more trouble than good mainly because Leonardo and Splinter would berate Sephie for leaving the lair after everything they had said, and without a good plan, and due the way Sephie was feeling, she didn't want to listen to anyone.

But maybe she would listen to Mona, after all in the past few hours, even though they had fought about the situation, including having a brief hand to hand combat duel she had eventually listened to her friend/honorary sister.

Mona was pissed off that Sephie had decided to run off without thinking and after everything she and the turtles and Splinter had told her, but she understood why Sephie was acting like that.

"If anything happened to Raph." Mona thought as she quickly threw off her nightie and pulled on her ninja clothes "I'd be doing the exact same thing! I wouldn't care if I disobeyed Leonardo or Master Splinter's orders, I'd be out there searching for my beloved, and I'm sure Raph would do the same thing!"

She tied her ninja band around her head and pulled her gloves on before clicking her belt with her fans around her waist, she also took her own Japanese bow and arrows.

Normally she'd stick to using the fans, but she thought she might need her bow and arrows if she was going near the Foot Headquarters and needed to assist Sephie with sniping spies if they were spotted nearby.

Mona was about to leave the bedroom when she saw the clock realised that it would still be light outside and she would be easily spotted by the humans, so she walked over to her wardrobe again and opened it to find a long black coat and a cowl.

It was the same coat and cowl she wore to conceal her reptilian features when she was living on the streets for two years after her attack and mutation.

Pulling them on and tying the cowl around her face and under her hair, she ran out of the bedroom and to the entrance of the lair where she began to run through the sewers wondering where Sephie would have gone.

She had taken her Shell Cell and wondered if she could trace Sephie on it. She picked up the Shell cell and tried to find Sephie's signature, but she found nothing.

"Fuck!" she thought realising Sephie must have left it behind. She found one of the rugs leading up to a manhole and quickly climbed up before reaching the top.

Pushing the lid off, she looked out for danger, the sun was still high in the sky despite it being the early evening and she knew she had to be careful.

Luckily the manhole was in an alleyway and there was no-one around except for some large trash bins and the odd stray cat.

Mona stealthily climbed out and quickly jumped up a fire escape before heading to the rooftops. If she knew anything, she knew Sephie would be running across the rooftops to get the to Foot Headquarters mainly because she was less likely to be spotted and it was quicker that way.

"Damn," she thought looking around and trying to pick a direction "Where could she have gone? I know she's heading to the Foot Headquarters, but where did she go from where?"

She looked around the area and knew the Foot Headquarters was north from where she was, so she quickly headed in that direction.

"Dammit Sephie!" Mona thought "You can't be far! I was right behind you!" she began to run like the wind and hop across the rooftops all the while scanning the area to see where Sephie had gone determined to find her and bring her back to the lair before she got to the Foot Headquarters.

**Damn! Dr Arden has Tyroth on the table and is extracting his DNA! That evil freaky quack!**

**Sephie meanwhile despite all the warnings has decided to find and rescue Tyroth herself! Don't blame her to be honest, but still, a dangerous thing to do!**

**But Mona's seen her leave the lair and is chasing after her, will she catch up with Sephie before she reaches the Headquarters? **

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heya Readers**

**I know I've been really cruel the last few chapters, well you all know how sadistic I can be! lol! I love it when I'm nasty! Nah! I'm not that horrible! At least I hope I'm not! lol!**

**Anyway, last time we left our heroes, Sephie decided she didn't want to wait and was going to search for Tyroth herself but Mona saw her leave the lair and went after her, did she catch up with her friend and how will the other turtles react when they realise the girls have left the lair?**

**Well...read below to find out!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Unstoppable**

Meanwhile, Sephie after she had left the lair and climbed out of the nearest manhole, then as Mona predicted run across the top buildings and was looking for the Foot Headquarters.

She had stopped to get her breath back on one buildings as she tried to get her bearings, she had been on several missions around New York before when she and Tyroth had been visiting the turtles and when taking down Street Crime or even the odd Foot Patrol, she had seen the building and was trying to find her way back there.

"I'll find you..." she thought "And I'll make you suffer for taking my lover from me!" Sephie growled as she looked around.

She knew she wasn't far and from the roof she was standing on, she could see for miles over the city.

The sun was starting to get lower in the sky and once it was dark, she thought she might be able to camouflaged enough to get to the Foot headquarters.

"I don't care what those turtles say..." she thought "I'll find a way into that building, those Foot jerks can't be on full alert forever..."

Sephie took one of her daggers out of her belt and looked into the shining blade, she could see her narrowed eyes in the reflection.

She was determined to get Tyroth back, she didn't care how much blood she would shed to get her lover back, she would rescue him and then he and her would destroy the place, make sure those Monsters Arashi and Dr Arden wouldn't hurt anyone else again!

As she stared at her reflection, she suddenly saw something move behind her! Something dressed in black and was hopping across the buildings to get close to her.

"Foot Ninja!" she thought "Perfect timing!"

Carefully placing her dagger back in her belt, she turned and quick as a flash she took her bow and arrow and fired at the figure behind her!

But as she did so, she saw the figure duck gracefully with their arms out as they balanced on the side of the building avoiding the arrow by a whisker.

Sephie was alarmed, then saw the figure leap into the air and do a somersault over her head then land in front of her before turning to her.

It was then Sephie noticed the long wavy dark hair in the pink ninja band and the green reptilian features behind the cowl.

"Mona!?" she cried in shock.

Mona lifted her hand and removed the cowel.

"Well done Sephie(!)" she said sarcastically "I knew I'd find you here!"

Sephie was shocked she had fired an arrow at her own friend and part of her was thankful that Mona was able to evade the arrow but she was shocked that Mona had managed to track her down, she thought she had left the lair and it was quiet.

"How did you find me?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I followed you." said Mona "I saw you leaving the lair."

"Why?" asked Sephie "You know where I'm going!"

"Exactly!" said Mona "And I followed you to stop you! You don't know what you're dealing with here! You think this is just another night on the town in Chicago or New York? Stopping bank robbers, sex offenders, gang activity? No! This is worse! You have no idea what's in that building! What the hell were you thinking?"

"You don't get it!" Sephie cried "Tyroth's in there, and we're doing nothing but sitting on our backsides letting those Foot bastards have their evil way with him? By the time the turtles figure out a plan they could have already taken his DNA, and are doing more than making themselves stronger!"

"Sephie..." Mona tried to interrupt her friend.

"What if they're torturing him for information on where your lair is!" Sephie continued, her voice coming more shrill with anger and panic by the minute "Or even where we came from! Think about it! Mutopia! The only place in the world where other mutants can live peacefully and safely! If the Foot find out about that place! Everything we hold dear! The Chicago Knights! The defenceless citizens, Gramps! They'll...they'll..."

There was a pause for a moment as Sephie couldn't bring herself to say what she feared.

"I can't let that happen Mona!" cried Sephie as tears filled her eyes "I'm sorry to disobey you and the turtles...but I can't sit still!"

"Sephie!" cried Mona "Do you think me, Splinter and the Turtles aren't aware of all you just listed, I've seen what Dr Arden can do! And we all want to help Tyroth! But the Headquarters are so heavily guarded, there's no way in! Even Donatello was finding it hard to get through the firewalls of their security! Without a good plan..."

"No way in!?" cried Sephie interrupting Mona "No way in!? There's got to be a way in! I won't believe it! Those Foot ninjas can't stay focused forever!"

Mona stared at Sephie as the mutant gecko continued to talk loudly and protest.

"My lover's in there Mona!" she said "I will do whatever it takes to get him back! And I'm doing it with or without your help! So please...get out of my way!"

Mona narrowed her eyes the sighed in defeat.

It was hopeless, Sephie was relentless on getting her lover back, and as much as Mona understood why she had behaved so recklessly leaving the lair and wanting to infiltrate the Headquarters herself, but she couldn't let Sephie do anything without thinking, especially where Arashi and Dr Arden were involved.

There was no other option, even if Mona tried to convince her to come back to the lair, she knew Sephie would fight until the end of days, so Mona made up her mind, even though she felt in a way she was going to regret it and the turtles and Splinter would be furious with her.

"Look Sephie!" Mona said "If I can't convince you to come back to the lair, at least allow me to accompany you!"

Sephie stared in shock at Mona's sudden change of heart.

"I'm not returning home empty handed!" Mona continued as she placed her hands on Sephie's shoulders "But I'm sure as fuck not letting you enter enemy territory by yourself! I can't bear the thought of losing you again!"

Tears filled Mona's eyes as she remembered their final battle against the demons in Mutopia and she hugged Sephie tightly.

"I can't just stand and watch my friend be killed!" she ended "So, even if it means disobeying orders...I will stand by you, you've been there for me, and I'm going to be there for you! That's what friends are for!"

Sephie felt her throat hurt and she hugged Mona back tightly and the tears spilled over her eyes and down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Mona..." she wept "But Tyroth...he's, he's my life, it was terrifying enough when I thought he was dead after our final confrontation with Overlord, but...now he's in the hands of an enemy that were able to take him down...if they managed to take him down, they may have already broken him! I can't bear it!"

"I understand Sephie..." Mona soothed "I understand everything, even though what you have done is foolish, I would be doing the exact same thing if Raphael was in Tyroth's position right now!"

The two girls parted and wiped each others tears before giving an encouraging smile at the other.

The sun was just setting over the horizon and Mona knew it wouldn't be long before the turtles and Splinter woke up, if they were able to get into the headquarters, maybe they could find a way for the turtles to get into the Headquarters so they could all help Tyroth.

"Ok Sephie..." said Mona "If we're going to do this, we need to work together and this time, I know I said it in the lair...but you have to trust me and listen to everything I say, I've been in there and I know what those monsters are capable of! I don't know what's going on there myself, but if you're going to find a way into that building and find Tyroth, we have to be extra careful, you got it?"

"Yes!" said Sephie sincerely "And this time, I will listen to you..."

Mona nodded at Sephie as well as giving that look in her eye that she paid attention and stuck with her.

"Ok." said Mona "Now, the Foot Headquarters is this way!" she pointed to the West, "But I recommend that when we get at least five blocks away we get to the ground and get to the building that way in our disguises...I got an idea."

"Ok..." said Sephie "I trust you, and this time, I mean it!"

"Good," said Mona "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

Back at the lair, Raphael was still sleeping in his and Mona's room and hadn't even noticed she was gone.

But now, as the sun was setting, he was awakening and rolling over to feel for his lover, he couldn't find her!

"Mona?" he sat bolt upright and looked around, he then saw her nightie on the floor, and her ninja outfit was absent from the chair next to the dressing table.

"She must already be up." he thought as he jumped out of bed and clicked on his belt with his sai, his ninja pads on his knees and elbows and placed his mask over his eyes.

Walking out of the bedroom and into the main lair, he expected to see Mona in the middle of the lair training or making some coffee in the kitchen, but he couldn't see her.

His next guess was that she had gone to check on Sephie so he went to the guest room and knocked on the door, but no-one answered.

Narrowing his eyes he opened the door and peeked in, but it was empty in the dark room.

"What the shell?" he thought.

He walked away from the door and saw Leonardo coming out of his own room.

"Raph?" Leonardo called down.

"Have you seen Mona?" asked Raphael.

Leonardo looked a little confused.

"No why?" he asked.

"She's not in the lair." said Raphael "And neither is Sephie!"

"WHAT?" cried Leonardo, he jumped down and walked around, he saw the lights on in Donatello's Laboratory and both turtles walked over and opened the door.

Donatello had been on his computer in the Laboratory and had jumped when they rushed in, he was looking rather stressed and there were dark circles under his eyes. He had been trying again to hack into the Foot's security system but was still having no luck.

He had gotten up a couple of hours earlier and let April and Casey get some rest whilst he continued to search.

"Don!" said Raphael "You seen Mona or Sephie anywhere?"

"No..." said Donatello looking confused "I thought she was with you?"

"Well, she's not now!" Raphael snapped.

"Guys!" said Leonardo "Wake the others, I'll check the rest of the lair."

* * *

After five minutes, everyone was awake and standing in the TV area. Leonardo hadn't found the two lizard females and had called everyone together. April and Casey had been sleeping on the sofas and were surprised at the absence of Mona and Sephie.

"What do you mean they're gone?" cried Raphael "Those girls aren't stupid enough to leave the lair without us! Mona wouldn't leave without telling me!"

"Who saw them last?" asked Donatello "How long have they been missing?"

"Sephie..." Michelangelo said in fear "Mona...my big sister!"

Casey and April looked at each other in worry until Leonardo spoke again.

"I think I know what's happened!" said the blue masked turtle in a worried voice.

"What?" asked everyone together.

"You saw how relentless Sephie was on finding Tyroth! I saw it in her eyes!" said Leonardo "She said it herself! She'd do anything for her lover, as Tyroth would do for her, as we would do for each other!"

"What are you saying Leo?" asked Raphael fearing the worst.

"Sephie's gone looking for Tyroth!" cried Leonardo.

Everyone gasped in shock and Splinter sighed bowing his head and leaning on his stick.

"No way!" cried Casey "Sephie's not that reckless!"

"People can do crazy things!" said Donatello "When they're in love...I know a few people who would..." he glanced at Raphael who glared.

"You'd do the same for Mona!" said Michelangelo backing Donatello up.

Leonardo clenched his fists angrily.

"No!" he thought "If Sephie and Mona aren't here! I can only think that Sephie's gone after Tyroth and Mona's gone along with her, or is trying to track her down!"

Splinter closed his eyes as he tried to think.

"More than likey Mona has tried to go after Sephie..." he said "But...why are they not back? Why has Mona not returned with her friend in tow?"

Raphael went pale.

"If they've gone to the Headquarters..." he thought "No! They can't have! They're not that reckless..."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes in anger whilst the others looked worried...

* * *

Meanwhile, Mona and Sephie stood on a Fire Escape looking through a long alleyway towards the Foot Headquarters.

Sephie frowned as she looked down the alleyway.

"Ok." said Mona "There's a fire escape up ahead, maybe we can sneak in through there."

"I'm willing to try anything." said Sephie "If it means getting in there and getting Tyroth back!"

Mona nodded at her friend and she leapt from the fire escape and walked down the alley.

Sephie followed and they began to walk towards the building.

The sun had set but it was still light in the sky despite a few lines of pink sunset remaining, Mona was confident that it was dark enough that they would stay hidden in darkness.

They walked to the end of the alley and the two lizard women saw two Foot Ninja guarding the Fire exit talking causally as well as looking around for trouble.

Mona chewed her lip in determination, she had done this sort of thing with Purple Dragons when they were guarding warehouses and she hoped her idea would work.

"What now?" asked Sephie.

Mona didn't answer, instead she saw a discarded cola can on the floor, so she threw it out of the alleyway towards the ninja.

At the sound of the can, the two ninja looked up in surprise.

"Someone's nearby!" said one of them.

"Go check it out then!" said the second one to which the first complied and walked over to the alleyway.

Mona pulled herself back in and pushed Sephie against the wall waiting for the ninja to come along.

As soon as the ninja got close, Mona counted softly before he was right next to her and Mona quick as a flash pulled him into the alleyway before he had a chance to scream and snapped his neck in one quick move!

Sephie winced at the sound of the neck breaking, but she didn't feel any sympathy towards the ninja.

The second ninja at the sound of his friend get pulled into the alley instantly ran over to investigate, but he was confronted by Sephie who glared at him.

The Ninja stared in alarm but before he would make any noise or yell, he saw Sephie's blade from her dagger appear and slash his throat before he fell dead on the ground.

"Nice one Sephie!" said Mona, she was dressed in the first dead ninja's clothes.

"We'll need to disguise ourselves if we're gonna infiltrate that hellhole." she said as she struggled into the jumpsuit before using her fan to cut a hole in the bottoms so her tail could fit through then placed her coat over the top.

"Ok." said Sephie, she undressed the second ninja and pulled on his clothes also cutting a hole in the bottoms so she could fit her tail through and placed her coat over the top. They then placed the dead ninja in a large bin then walked over to the fire escape and inside the headquarters.

"Great! We're in!" said Sephie triumphantly, Mona placed a finger to her lips despite the fact they were both wearing foot ninja balaclavas and began to walk up the hallways.

"I don't know how these bozos can walk around in these masks!" said Mona "I'm sweating like a bloody sow in these!"

"Speak for yourself!" said Sephie as she followed close behind Mona.

Both lizards walked along the hallway until Mona heard voices coming from another room nearby. She stopped and held her hand up to Sephie to stop her.

Sephie stopped and also looked around trying to find where Mona was looking around.

"Over there!" said Sephie pointing "I think that's a security office!"

Mona looked to where Sephie was pointing and saw a glass window where there were some Foot Ninja not wearing masks and were looking at some TV screens.

An idea shone in Mona's head like a ray of sunlight as she looked through the window from where they were standing.

"Sephie! You're a genius!" she said grabbing Sephie's wrist and pulling her to the other side of the room before putting a finger to her lips.

"If we take out those bozos!" said Mona "I could find out what firewalls they're using so the others can get into the building via the web! Donatello might be able to disable the systems so it'll be easier to get around without being spotted!"

"And we might be able to find out where Tyroth is?" asked Sephie.

"Yeah!" said Mona as a hopeful smile crossed her face "Come on!"

She pressed herself against the wall and told Sephie to go to the other side of the door, then after waiting for a few minutes, Mona nodded at Sephie and the gecko girl knocked on the security office door.

At once, one of the security ninja came out of the office to see who was there, but as he looked he saw Sephie who stood up and used her dagger to lash his throat before he could make a noise.

As soon as Sephie did that, Mona did a forward roll into the security office before jumping up and grabbing the second security guards chair spun him around in his chair and opened up her fan before slashing his throat with it.

"Great work Sephie!" Mona praised "Now all we got to do is get online to these systems! I'll call Donatello and ask him to help me through disabling the systems..."

She paused for a moment.

"That is if Leonardo doesn't give me an earful..." she said in a worried voice.

"Mona if there's anyone to blame, it's me..." said Sephie in a guilty tone "If Leonardo wants to yell at someone, tell him to yell at me."

**Whoa! When two tough lizard girls band together! You get a lethal package! **

**Looks like they've found a way to get into the Foot Headquarters to save Tyroth and they will be able to get the other turtles for back up! That is if the turtles don't spend too much time berating them! **

**But what about Tyroth, how is he dealing with Dr Arden? Stay tuned to find out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heya all! Last place we left off, Mona and Sephie had managed to get into the Headquarters taking down several foot ninja as they did so and plan to help the turtles get in.**

**How will the turtles react to the girls success in getting into the headquarters, and what's happening with Tyroth. Well read on to find out! **

**WARNING: Contains strong language and distressing content.**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Action in motion**

Back at the lair, the others were still in shock at the girls leaving the lair when suddenly Donatello's Shell-Cell rang making them all jump out of their skins.

Donatello held it up and instantly saw it was Monalisa's number.

"Guys!" he cried "Monalisa's calling!"

All the turtles, Splinter, April and Casey looked up hopefully as Donatello answered it.

"Mona?"

"_Don!_" cried Mona as soon as she heard his voice "_Listen...you're never going to believe this!_"

Donatello narrowed his eyes to listen and pressed the loudspeaker so everyone could hear what she was saying.

"_We managed to get into the Foot Headquarters!_" Mona cried before Donatello could answer.

"WHAT!" everyone cried.

"You are where!?" yelled April

"They what!?" Leonardo said "But we saw that place! It was crawling with Foot Ninja! Every exit and entrance was blocked!"

"_I followed Sephie to the headquarters._" said Mona "_But as I caught up with her, we realised there was a guarded fire escape near a along dark alleyway whic we were able to hide in and we managed to take out the Foot Ninja guards there and enter the building!_"

Donatello's eyes widened and the others looked at each other in shock. Raphael meanwhile was pale with worry for his mate and Sephie in the Foot Headquarters and he gripped his sai in stress.

Though he knew they were more than capable of taking care of themselves, he had no idea what would happen if they were seen or worse, caught.

"Where are you now?" asked Donatello as the other turtles got prepared to leave the lair.

"_That's why I called you Don_!" said Mona "_Sephie and I managed to break into a security room, I might be able to take down the Firewalls with your assistance! If that works, we could disable the cameras and alarms so you guys can get in without being seen!_"

Donatello's eyes lit up and the others looked surprised as well as hopeful.

Leonardo felt his anger disappearing slightly as soon as he heard that the girl's actions had gotten them into the Headquarters but he still wanted to reprimand them for leaving the lair without them.

"Ok Mona..." said Donatello "I'll go to the computer now and you tell me what's going on on your end."

"_Affirmative_." said Mona.

"Mona." Leonardo said as he walked up to Donatello so she could hear him more clearly.

"As much as I disapprove of you and Sephie's earlier actions..."

"_Hey_!" Sephie's voice was heard "_Don't blame Mona! She came looking for me_!"

"Let me finish!" Leonardo snapped "You might have disobeyed orders, but I have to say, especially to you Sephie, you're a genius!"

"_Eh?_" came Mona's voice.

"_Beg your pardon Leo?_" asked Sephie confused.

"You might have left the lair and did something dumb by trying to get into the Headquarters when we clearly told you that it was dangerous and we needed to plan carefully, you've managed to get in quicker than we have to come up with a plan, so for that I give you credit!"

"_Thanks...I think_." said Sephie.

"_Listen Leo._" said Mona "_Maybe you can issue the disciplining or thanking later, right now we got to bring down these firewalls, disable the alarms, find out where these bastards are keeping Tyroth and make sure you lot can get here safely so we can carry out the rescue mission!_"

"You're right Mona." said Leonardo "Ok, I got a plan, Mona, you and Sephie help Donatello bring down the firewalls, disable the alarms and so on, me, Raph and Mikey will head over to the Headquarters and stop at five blocks away so we're not seen, according to the time now, the sun has completely set so the darkness will keep us hidden, we'll await your instructions there."

"_Ok fearless_." said Mona.

"I'll catch up in the Battle Shell." said Donatello "As soon as I've assisted Mona."

"Right on Donny." said Leonardo "We'll see you over there, and Mona, Sephie, stay safe ok?"

"_We will, Leo_." said Mona "_I'll call you when I found a safe way in for you guys._" she then hung up the phone.

"Ok gang." said Leonardo "Let's head over to the Foot Headquarters, Donatello, you and the girls disable the systems, we'll await Mona's instructions from our stopping point when it's safe to go in."

"Ok," said Donatello "Hopefully once I see what the Foot have as firewalls, it should be a piece of cake to disable them and find out their secrets."

"Great." said Leonardo, he turned to Raphael and Michelangelo who were placing their weapons in their belts. Raphael was already straining at the leash mainly because he was worried about his mate and Sephie and the fact that he wanted to pulverise the ones who were holding Tyroth captive.

"Come on guys," said Leonardo "We better head over there now!"

"Good luck my sons..." said Splinter "May you return safe with Tyroth..."

"We will sensei." said Leonardo bowing to his master.

"Stay safe guys." said April "I'll help Donatello."

"Yeah, good luck." Casey added.

The three turtles nodded then turned and ran out of the lair.

"I hope they'll be alright..." said April softly as she watched them go then turned to help Donatello who was calling Mona back on the Shell-Cell so they could take down the firewalls.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyroth slowly opened his eyes, he felt so tired and fatigued, it was worse than any hangover he'd ever experienced or even after a nasty blow to the head during battle.

His eyesight was blurred and his body felt stiff, he soon realised he wasn't laying on his back anymore, but sitting upright.

He tried to move, but his arms and legs were strapped down tightly. The smell in his nostrils wasn't the laboratory any more, but it smelt more sinister, almost like blood and iron.

Shaking his head and looking up as his eyesight got clearer, he realised he was sitting in what looked like a torture chair and all around were large cages filled with shackles and chains. It soon dawned on him that he must be in a torture chamber!

"What the fuck...?" he cried as he looked up in front of him and his blood boiled at what he saw!

There before him stood Dr Arden and a tall Japanese man wearing red and black robes and his long black hair tied in a tight ponytail.

"Ah good, you're awake, Dragon..." he said, Tyroth glared at him as he recognised him from their previous encounter with the Foot.

"Izo Arashi..." he snarled.

"That's what they call me," Arashi smirked "The promoted leader of the Foot clan in The Utrom Shredder, Oroku Saki's absence...until we can locate him and bring him back to us."

Dr Arden smriked "And we are working hard to find him, master, I will not give up until I find that frozen prison the Utroms banished him to!"

Arashi nodded at Dr Arden in acknowledgement, then looked at Tyroth.

"I must say, your abilities have always fascinated me,"said Arashi "So much so you put my desire of Monalisa aside when I saw how valuable you are."

"His DNA has been extracted master..." said Dr Arden "And the Guinea Pigs are undergoing their transformations..."

"I have to say, my good doctor..." said Arashi "What better way to punish incompetent ninja and Purple Dragons who fail me by giving them to you..."

Tryoth's eyes widened in shock.

"They do make good subjects to my experiments," said Dr Arden "And they will become better warriors with their modifications, and those who do not survive the procedures..." he smirked and Arashi smirked back.

Tyroth almost felt physically sick, he knew Overlord was deranged, but Dr Arden was totally sadistic!

"You sick fuck!" he cried "You find such pleasure in creating abominations...and go so far to torture your own men?"

Even though Tyroth held no love for any Purple Dragons or Foot Ninja, he still felt it was sick that human beings were being used for such horrific experiments.

Arashi just smirked back.

"You have a rather big mouth, even when strapped down and helpless..." he said cockily.

"I found great pleasure extracting his DNA, I was able to determine the abilities they contain." said Dr Arden.

"And those are?" asked Arashi.

"I was able to formulate the serums into making a stronger and longer lasting healing serum." said Dr Arden "And one that will give super strength, some others are still in progress, but I have been able to make the first two perfect due to my tests on a guinea pig..."

"Excellent." said Arashi "Those turtles and that lizard slut will stand no chance at defeating the Foot Clan with your serums."

Dr Arden smirked again.

"It is my honour to serve you, Lord Arashi." he said "And I will continue to serve you with loyalty and dedication."

Tyroth wrinkled his nose in sickness at Dr Arden's grovelling.

"Just kiss already!" he spat.

Arashi snarled at Tyroth insulted.

"I swear..." Tyroth growled "When I get out of here, you'll regret it! I won't stay under these sedatives for long! Overlord didn't last long! Neither did any other monster I fought! I'll rip you both to shreds! I'll toast your insides! I'll make you wish you were burning in hell before you even get there!"

Arashi and Dr Arden laughed.

"You think you'll be able to fight those sedatives?" Dr Arden laughed loudly "those are ones I designed specifically to keep you defenceless!"

Tyroth growled again, he had never felt so angry, these two monsters were so close and he wanted to rip them both apart but the blasted sedatives were still pumping into his system and keeping him fatigued yet still awake, if his body was weak, his mind was still strong.

As Tyroth continued to glare at Arashi he was holding his sword!

"Hey!" he cried "That's my sword! You have no right to lay your hand on it!"

The evil smile never left Arashi's face as he held up the sword and began to caress it almost lovingly.

"This is such a beauty." he said "It puts my own katana to shame...I wonder how it will fair in battle?"

Tyroth struggled against his restraints but as he did, he felt fatigued as he felt the strong sedatives get pumped into his bloodstream again.

"It is indeed a sharp and strong blade, master..." said Dr Arden as he looked at it.

"Who made you this?" Arashi demanded turning to Tyroth.

"Fuck you!" Tyroth growled gasping as his muscles felt weak from the sedatives.

Arashi frowned.

"I should have known." he said "He's gonna be a tough one to crack...more so when I had the turtles and the lizard bitch in my clutches and interrogating them..."

"I believed this as well my lord." said Dr Arden "We won't need the standard torturers to break this one...but it will give me a chance to test my newest serum..."

Arashi smirked again as Dr Arden held up a finger that showed a yellow serum in it.

"I have been working on this one for days." said Dr Arden "As well as creating other serums to strengthen our warriors, I figured our ways to break even our toughest prisoners that we interrogate!"

Arashi looked at the syringe fingers and crossed his arms cockily.

"I see this will be fun to watch." he said.

Tyroth's eyes widened as he looked at the syringes on Dr Arden's fingers, he had no idea what was in them, but after what Arashi and Dr Arden discussed, they didn't sound good! If they were able to take him down, he wondered what they had in store for him next!

Arashi walked over to a chair nearby and sat down causally as if he was sitting to watch the match of the day.

"Well doctor." he said "If you are ready to interrogate our prisoner...begin!"

Dr Arden flexed his fingers.

"With pleasure..." he said.

Tyroth watched as Dr Arden walked over and held up his syringes to Tyroth's face.

"Now..." he said "After all the studies I did on you, it's apparent that normal torture won't break you...so I've decided another way to loosen your tongue..."

Tyroth felt his heart beat faster, but he decided not to show any fear and decided to challenge the mad sadistic doctor.

"What could you possibly want to know from me, Scarface?" he asked.

Dr Arden glowered and his burnt skin wrinkled horribly.

"Quite a lot if you must know!" he snarled "We both your of your allegiance with the ninja turtles, and are aware of their whereabouts and where they reside...but there are other things I wish to discuss with you...mainly about your powers and abilities!"

Tyroth glared at Dr Arden and clenched his clawed hands on the chair as he prepared for whatever Dr Arden was to throw at him.

"When I studied your DNA, I managed to retrieve your super healing, your strength...some of the other abilities such as fire breathing and the ability to fly I couldn't make serums of, but I have been able to clone you and modify my guinea pigs to make warriors...procedures are still ongoing..."

Tyroth was horrified.

"Clones!" he cried "NO!"

"Shut up!" Dr Arden snapped "But I noticed before the ninja were to bring you down...that there is more to you than meets the eye...you started to glow red...as if you had some special power within you! How were you able to do that?"

As Tyroth heard that, he realised Dr Arden must have been talking about the magic he possessed.

"He might have been able to steal my physical abilities such as my healing and strength from my DNA..." Tyroth thought "But he couldn't copy anything magic...it's my soul! He can clone my blood...but not my soul!"

Part of him felt relived that Dr Arden wasn't able to copy that, but he was still terrified, even without his magic, Tyroth knew his abilities were dangerous and if there were clones and mutated ninja made from him, then the Foot were even more lethal!

"WELL!" he heard Dr Arden shout "Answer me!"

Tyroth glared back at the doctor.

"There are some things that can't be copied, doctor!" he said "No matter how dig you deep!"

Dr Arden growled.

"Well in that case...tell me where you got your powers! How you obtained them!"

"Bite me!" Tyroth growled.

Dr Arden turned mauve and his face twisted up, making his scarred skin look more hideous.

"Well," he said "I've tried asking you nicely, but seeing as you refuse to co-operate, looks like I'll have to be more convincing..."

He took his fingers and held them up, Tyroth's eyes widened and before he realised what was going on, he felt Dr Arden jab two of his syringe fingers into his chest and at once Tyroth felt a searing pain rush through his body, almost like he had been electrocuted and hot oil was being poured over his skin at the same time!

Tyroth tried to hold in his screams but the pain was excruciating.

All the while he heard Dr Arden laughing as he writhed in agony.

"Torture serum!" Dr Arden cackled "Hurts like a bitch! Won't be enough to kill you, but it does make you wish for death!"

Tyroth gritted his teeth as he tried to take the pain but he couldn't hold it in any more and roared into the air as the wave subsided.

It felt like the pain had gone on for a while, even though it was a few minutes.

Shaking his head and trying to regain his tough demenor, Tyroth looked up at Dr Arden who flexed his syringe fingers.

"Well?" the evil doctor asked "Are you gonna co-operate?"

Tyroth snarled and narrowed his eyes.

"Go to hell!" he snarled "You have no honour...I'll tell you nothing!"

Dr Arden narrowed his eyes and he held up his finger where the syringe with the yellow serum was and smirked.

"Maybe this will show you that I don't joke around..." he snarled "Let's see how you react to this..."

Tyroth's eyes widened as he saw the yellow syringe get lowered to his chest then penetrate his skin...

**No! Dr Arden's now interrogating Tyroth, despite the tough Dragon not breaking, how long will it be before Dr Arden succeeds, if he does that is...****And what is that new serum Dr Arden's injecting our Dragon hero with? **

**Meanwhile, Mona and Sephie are gonna help Donatello crack the Foot's Security System so the turtles can get into the Headquarters! How will our heroes get on from there? **

**Well tune into the next chapter to find out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Good day all! **

**Last place we left off, Tyroth had been taken to the torture chamber for interrogation after his DNA was extracted and Dr Arden was injecting him with torture serums but now the freak doctor has injected him with a new type of serum. What was it? Well read below to find out.**

**Also, on a quick note, some elements in the story happen in Tyroth Darkstorm's fics so again, if you haven't read them. The characters in this chapter, ****Overlord and the Zomborgs belong to Tyroth Darkstorm.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains bloody violence, strong language and scenes readers may find upsetting.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Delusions**

As the needle penetrated Tyroth's flesh he waited for pain to happen, but he felt nothing. He looked up at Dr Arden who was still smirking and Izo Arashi who was looking rather eager.

"What the hell did you just inject me with?" Tyroth demanded angrily.

But as he spoke, he noticed that the area started to deteriorate, as if it was melting or flaking away like ashes from a dying fire.

"What the...?" Tyroth looked around and down at the chair, he was still strapped down so he couldn't escape what was going on.

"What the fuck is this shit!?" he cried as he struggled more against his bonds, but again he felt his muscles get weaker due to the sedatives.

He looked in front of him and saw that Dr Arden and Arashi were still grinning at him, but their eyes had turned yellow and their smiles had become wider and more deranged almost like the Joker from Batman.

"What's going on...?" he asked nervously "What the hells gong on?" sweat formed on his forehead and body as he tried to move.

He looked down at the restraints then he saw they began to change, the metal and leather started to take form and they began to turn into slimy slithering creatures.

Tyroth felt his heart race and his throat go dry as he saw them take shape more clearly and saw they were long black slugs and were starting to crawl all over his body.

"No! Oh fuck no!" he thought as he again tried to struggle and get away from the slugs as they crawled up his body.

One reared up and showed it's front to him and Tyroth saw the little rows of teeth and it leapt up towards his face before latching onto his cheek and he heard a loud sucking as it drank his blood.

"Leeches!" Tyroth thought, his heart leaping to his throat as he remembered a traumatising experience when he was a little boy with one that bit him on the nose.

"NO!" Tyroth screamed "Get off me you damn leeches! NO! NO! Leave me alone!"

He struggled harder and harder against his bonds but he couldn't free himself no matter how hard he struggled.

He heard laughter again and looked up to see Dr Arden and Arashi laughing manically and opening their mouths where more leeches poured from their mouths and vomited over him making the bloodthirsty leeches crawl more over him until he was engulfed by the hideous creatures.

Tyroth screamed and roared, he tried to breathe fire, but each time he did, he coughed and choked as if something was stopping him from doing so.

As he shook himself, he tried to throw the many leeches off his body, he felt their sharp teeth sink into his skin and suck his blood.

All the while he could hear laughter coming from the demonic figures of Dr Arden and Arashi as they stood before him.

It wasn't long before he heard more sinister laughter and the leeches began to ease off him before falling to the floor full of Tyroth's blood.

Tyroth looked at his body and saw many puncture holes from where he was bitten, but he also saw his restraints were off!

Tyroth couldn't believe it for a moment that his restraints were off, but how they come off or why, he didn't care, but he was ready to slash and gut Dr Arden and Arashi!

But as he stood up he realised they were no longer there?

"Huh?" Tyroth cried "Where did those bastards go?"

All over the floor were the leeches as they wriggled and slithered over the floor.

In fear and rage combined, Tyroth lifted his feet and stamped on them causing them to go squish and splutter green goo.

* * *

The sinister laughter came back and the doors to the dungeon opened and Tyroth saw a figure appear.

A slender female figure with a lizard appearance and long curly red hair.

"Sephie?" he said, not believing his eyes at first as the figure walked out of the dark doorway and made herself more clear to the confused Dragon mutant.

"Sephie!" Tyroth cried as he saw his beloved standing there, "Oh thank God Sephie!" he ran over to Sephie but as he got close he realised something wasn't right about the way she stood before him.

"Tyroth..." Sephie spoke, her eyes pale and sad and tears fell from them.

"Sephie...Sephie my love?" cried Tyroth "What is it? What's happened...?"

"You failed Tyroth..." Sephie said "You failed to save me...save our friends..."

"What are you saying?" Tyroth cried, his heart beating faster and his throat hurting as he tried to get closer to his beloved.

"You promised you'd keep me safe for as long as you lived...what about that time in Mutopia...you weren't able to help when Xazahl killed me..." As Sephie spoke, a bloody wound appeared on her chest close to her heart and the blood poured from it.

"You failed me...you failed me!" she began to scream and her eyes began to turn black and souless as she screamed.

"No!" Tyroth cried "The others saved you! You lived again!"

"You should have protected me!" Sephie screamed "You failed and now you failed again!"

Tyroth was speechless for a moment as he stared at Sephie then he saw she began to move towards him, almost zombie like.

"You failed me...You failed me! And you failed everyone!"

"No!" Tyroth screamed as tears of devastation fell from his eyes "No! Please..."

Sephie looked up at Tyroth again as the blood continued to drip and fall, her eyes still black and souls as she continued to scream at him.

* * *

Just then the sinister laugh came back and Sephie moved to the side and Tyroth's eyes widened and his jaw dropped to see a five meter tall creature appear, covered in burnt and ripped armour, a damaged rocket-pod on each shoulder, a large chain gun attached to the left arm, and a cannon on the right arm, all damaged and half shot away but still horrific and deformed.

"No!" Tyroth cried in horror "Oh God please no!"

"Tyroth the Dragon..." a voice sounded from the giant cyborg as he stepped into the light and Tyroth saw his face, half of it of the right completely burnt and the other side covered by metal plating with red tubes running from his giant chest to the head.

"Long time...no see..." the cyborg growled.

"Overlord...?" Tyroth choked "No! That's impossible! You're dead! I killed you! That explosion during our final confrontation ripped you limb from limb!"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken Dragon!" Overlord growled "Nothing keeps me down for long! Nothing! You fucked me up for the last time! You and your little slut foiled my plans so many times and now it's payback time!"

Tyroth growled and got into a fighting stance.

"I'll took you down once Overlord!" Tyroth roared "And I'll do it again! Even if it means sacrificing myself!"

Overlord laughed cruelly.

"You think you can take me down yourself Tyroth? You're weak! And even more so without your little friends!"

Tyroth looked up at Overlord.

"I'll take you down Overlord!" he shouted "And this time I'll make sure you don't come back to hurt anyone else!"

"And you think killing me will bring back your little whore?" Overlord shouted pointing to the side of Tyroth where the Dragon looked and saw Sephie lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

"Sephie!" he cried "No! NNNNOOOO!"

"Little bitch!" Overlord taunted "I have to say it was a laugh seeing the life snuffed out of her!"

"You son of a bitch!" Tyroth screamed "I'll take you down!" he leapt up at Overlord, but the Cyborg knocked him back sending him flying into a wall.

"There's no escape now Tyroth!" Overlord taunted "And your little friends can't save you now!"

Tyroth looked up dazed from being thrown into the wall, and it was then when he saw several cyborgs a lot smaller than Overlord come into the room all wearing steel armour and carrying guns.

"Zomborgs!" Tyroth cried "Shit!"

Overlord laughed as he stood back and let the zomborgs attacked Tyroth.

Tyroth growled and opened up his wings and roared then began to slash and punch with his claws and wings taking down the zomborgs.

All the while Overlord laughed as he watched Tyroth take them down.

"Ah this is so entertaining!" he cackled, he walked over to Sephie and knelt down to stroke her hair as she lay there on the bloody floor.

Tyroth roared again in fury as he sliced and diced the the zomborgs, slicing through the armour as if it was butter.

He then opened his mouth and tried again to breathe fire, as he did, a jet of fire appeared and began to burn the armour and melting their guns.

"I'll burn you all back to hell!" he screamed as he continued to slice and burn and fight the zomborgs as they came at him from all angles.

It wasn't long before the powerful dragon took down the Zomborgs then looked up at Overlord who stood there laughing.

"Powerful as anything!" he laughed "Powerful...but no hero..."

"What...?" Tyroth gasped. He looked down at the broken and torn up zomborgs then saw their armour melt away revealing who they truly were.

What Tyroth then saw shocked his body to the core he felt like he would be violently sick. He fell to his knees and more tears of shock and devastation fell from his eyes.

There laying on the ground soaked in blood and dead were the turtles, Splinter, Mona, April and Casey.

All of them had open wounds on their bodies, presumably where they had had their organic organs replaced with cybernetics and machines.

"My friends...!" Tyroth wept as he reached his hands to Michelangelo and Mona who were laying near him and studied their bodies, their eyes open and soulless, no life in there at all.

"You...You!" Tyroth was so angry and devastated he could barely speak "YOU MONSTER!" he screamed "You killed my mate...and you made Zomborgs out of my friends!"

Overlord laughed and stepped over before dropping Sephie's body with them like a piece of rubbish.

"Me?" he asked mockingly "This is your fault Tyroth! You failed to save them! Their blood is on your hands!"

Tyroth stared up at Overlord.

"You weren't there to save them!" Overlord growled "You being trapped in the Foot headquarters gave me a chance to find them when they came looking for you, they tried to fight! Tried to protect each other, but they weren't strong enough for my army...I overpowered them and tortured them before deciding to add them to my army!"

Tyroth felt physically sick as Overlord continued to speak.

"I took them apart, one by one..." Overlord growled "I broke them, starting with the annoying pun throwing Michelangelo...then the know-it-all Donatello...then the slut Mona...seeing her hot headed mate Raphael beg and scream for her life as I took her apart was a real thrill for me...then of course I took his life as his older brother and rat sensei watched in horror, broken at the fact they couldn't help, then I broke them more by taking apart their human friends, before finally putting them on the table...and now...still not free from their agony...they worked for me to take you down...and you snuffed their lives out like a candle!"

Overlord then began to clap and applaud mockingly.

"Bravo!"

"FUCK YOU!" Tyroth screamed "You did this! You killed them!"

"Their blood is on your hands Tyroth!" Overlord continued to scream "It's all your fault! You failed them!"

"You failed me..." a soft voice whispered.

Tyroth looked down at the bodies and saw Sephie look up, her eyes black and soulless.

"You failed me...you failed all of us...!"

Soon the bodies of the turtles, Splinter, Mona, April and Casey began to move and sit up before looking at Tyroth with black soulless eyes.

"You failed to save us Tyroth!" Leonardo growled, blood pouring from his mouth "If you'd saved us, you might have spared me the agony of seeing my brothers die in front of me!"

"You have dishonoured us Tyroth!" Splinter snarled, his teeth and claws razor sharp and pointing accusingly at Tyroth.

"Failure!" Mona hissed, her eyes black and cold as she crawled over, "You made me suffer a fate worse than when I was first mutated...worse than being raped and brutalised! You made me suffer again!"

"Because of you I lost my mate!" Raphael accused as he crawled over to Tyroth "You deserve to loose Sephie!"

"We never should have met you!" Tyroth saw Michelangelo looking up at him, his skin pale and like marble yet the eyes showed no soul within.

"Meeting you lead us to our fate!" Donatello accused as he spat up blood and pointed at Tyroth.

"Murderer!" April screamed as she and Casey tried to lash at Tyroth.

"We have our lives!" Casey screamed "We had our lives!"

Tyroth couldn't stand it as the zombified versions of his friends screamed and pointed at him.

"NO!" Tyroth screamed "I never failed you! I never did!"

Overlord continued to laugh and jeer and the zombies accused and pointed at Tyroth.

"NO!" Tyroth screamed "NO! This isn't real! None of this is real! Stop it! Stop it...Stop it...!"

The jeering and laughing continued boring into Tyroth's head like a drill.

"STOP IT!" Tyroth screamed over the noises around him "STOP IT!"

His eyes opened as the anger, fear and frustration got stronger and he could take no more.

"STOOOOOOPPPPPP IIIIIITTTTTTTTT!..."

* * *

As soon as he had snapped, the laughing and jeering began to fade and Tyroth saw the figures start to melt away like rising ashes from a dying fire and Overlord began to deteriorate, then he heard different voices, this time calm and almost impressed.

"That serum has worked a treat my good doctor..."

"Indeed it has, my lord...I always wanted to create a gas that makes one relieve their worst fears..."

Tyroth shook his head and he looked up drenched in sweat and found himself once again face to face with Dr Arden and his body felt fatigued again almost like he had a huge comedown from his sudden adrenaline.

"What the fuck...?" he gasped "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"Sweet dreams?" asked Dr Arden "Or should I say...delusions?"

Tyroth looked down and saw he was still strapped to the chair and the sedatives were still being pumped into him.

"Fear Serum..." said Dr Arden "Clever huh? I was able to make you experience what you fear most...it was indeed entertaining to see you screaming for mercy! A so called strong mutant as yourself screaming for help!"

Arashi laughed evilly as he saw Tyroth glare at him, he could tell he was starting to loose it, part of that worried Arashi, but he trusted that Dr Arden's syringes would keep Tyroth weak.

Dr Arden then held up another syringe finger with an empty filler.

"That serum would have lasted a while, but I used this antidote to bring you out of it, I believe you'll be ready to co-operate?"

Tyroth glared back at Dr Arden, despite the fact that the Fear Serum had scared him and he still felt severely traumatised, he still wasn't going to give the evil doctor the satisfaction of breaking down before him.

"Never..." he gasped holding onto everything he had within to stay calm "I'll never co-operate..."

**Fear Serum! That's what Dr Arden injected Tyroth with! Holy shell! Hope that scene didn't distress you too much, even if it was a delusion, pretty nasty too! I kinda admire Tyroth still being strong and defiant despite that horrific moment, but how long before he finally snaps?**

**Note: I kinda got the idea for the Fear Serum from the villain Scarecrow's Fear toxin in the Batman franchise. well, Dr Arden is kinda based off of Batman villains Two Face and Scarecrow and he does have some Freddy Kruger in him too.**

**Also the leeches in Tyroth's delusions were something Tyroth Darkstorm told me were a phobia of his character.**

**Next chapter, we'll be catching up with the turtles, Mona and Sephie to see how they get on when trying to get into the Foot Headquarters. Don't miss it! **


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING:**** Contains some strong language**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Infiltration**

Meanwhile, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo were running over the rooftops of the darkened city until they got about five blocks away from the Foot Headquarters.

"There is it guys!" said Leonardo "The Foot Headquarters."

"Where those bastards have Tyroth, and the girls are inside..." growled Raphael.

"Oh I hope they're alright!" Michelangelo whimpered "We just got to find them!"

"Don't panic Mikey!" said Leonardo "We'll find them and we'll take down those cunts whilst we're at it!"

"Oh yeah!" said Raphael "We'll take down every foot ninja in the building then pulverise Arashi and Dr Arden to jelly!"

"Well we don't move until Mona calls us saying the alarms are disabled and the guards have left their posts!" said Leonardo "I just hope it works...the Foot have indeed become more clever, if they smell a trap, then we're toast!"

Raphael bit his lip and he looked over to Michelangelo who was fidgeting slightly in worry. Raphael gripped his sai and swallowed hard as he looked towards the Foot Headquarters hoping Mona and Sephie were ok.

* * *

Inside the security office, Mona was sitting before the computers whilst Sephie was standing guard at the door. Luckily no-one had come near the office, but Sephie wasn't taking any chances.

She was holding her bow in one hand as well as a couple of arrows, if any ninja came into the corridor she would strike them down before they saw her.

"Ok Don..." she heard Mona say "I think we're almost done, almost every camera on the west wing of the headquarters is down as is the alarm."

"_Good work Mona,_" said Donatello from the shell cell, "_We just need to do the same to the others and we're good to go._"

"I wish I had a copy of those viruses you and Hacker created when we infiltrated the Foot when Overlord was working with Arashi." said Mona "That would make things a little easier."

"_Yeah._" said Donatello "_But with a virus attack like that, the Foot would realise there's a problem, this is our best bet._"

"I suppose." said Mona as she typed several keys to disable alarms and cameras "Man I wish I had more skills like you Don, this is complicated enough."

"_I'll give you some tutoring later maybe_." said Donatello "_You almost there?_"

"Yeah." said Mona "Just a little more...and...got it!"

"_Brilliant!_" said Donatello "_Ok, so if the cameras are disabled then you and Sephie can go through the corridors without having to rely completely on stealth, we just need a way in for the others._"

"I've managed to get a detailed map of the Headquarters up on the computer Don." said Mona "I can find a way in for the others, can you get here in the battle shell?"

"_As quick as a flash sis._" said Donatello "_If you find a safe way in for the others, I'll park the Battle Shell near the Headquarters and ring you when I'm there._"

"Got it Don." said Mona "Over and out."

As soon as she had hung up with Donatello, Mona quickly uploaded the map of the Headquarters on the screen and Sephie took her attention away from the door to see.

"You got a map up Mona?" she asked "Do you think you'll be able to find the laboratory?"

"Yeah." said Mona "But I gotta find a good way in for Leo, Raph and Mikey, just keep standing guard."

"Affirmative." said Sephie, she twitched slightly with impatience, now that the alarms and cameras were disabled, she was desperate to find her lover.

Mona searched the map and found some cameras on the outside of the building that she hadn't disabled so she could see if the guards would leave their posts with a diversion she had in mind then disable them when the turtles got inside.

* * *

Back outside, the three turtles were pacing the roof impatiently waiting for Mona to call.

"Shouldn't she have gotten the alarms down by now?" asked Michelangelo "What's taking her so long?"

"Hush it Mikey!" said Raphael with a growl "I'm nervous enough!"

"Calm down guys!" said Leonardo "Sometimes these hacking missions take time..."

As he spoke his shell cell rang making him jump.

"You were saying?" asked Raphael cocking an eyebrow.

Leonardo ignored him and saw on his Shell cell that it was Mona.

"Mona?" he asked.

"_Leo!_" said Mona "_I've managed to disable the alarms and cameras with Donatello's help and I managed to create a diversion so the guards on the lower west wing can leave their posts._"

"Good work Mona." said Leonardo "So how do we get in?"

"_Where I've created the diversion, the area for you to get in is poorly lit so you can barely be seen, it's a balcony and there's some scaffolding there, I think they might be doing some repairs to that area._" said Mona "_I managed to get the guards away from their post saying over the intercom there that they need a break and some other guards will take their place, I know that sounds a little lame but it'll keep them away so you guys can get in, but you'd better be quick!_"

"Ok Mona." said Leonardo "I'll message you once we're inside, and we'll go on from there, if those guards return as we get in, me and the others will make short work of them."

"_Ok. Be careful though_" said Mona "_Sephie and I are in the East wing, we'll stay here until you message us, in the meantime, I'll see where Donny is._"

"Ok Mona." said Leonardo "Over and out." he hung up the Shell-Cell and turned to the others.

"Ready guys?" he asked.

"Ready Fearless." said Raphael.

"Aye Aye Captain." said Michelangelo earning a slap across the head from Raphael.

"Right, let's roll." said Leonardo running on ahead and the others following close behind.

* * *

Back in the security room, Mona had managed to contact Donatello and inform him that she had found a way in for Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo and were just waiting for their message that they were inside.

"_Excellent._" said Donatello "_So do you know an area I can get in after I've parked the battle shell?_"

"Sure!" said Mona "You say you're about five minutes away right?"

"_According to what the GPS says, yes!_" said Donatello.

"Ok." said Mona "There's a lower area on the west wing where I told the others to go in, Park the Battle Shell in one of the dark alleyways, it's poorly lit so you'll be able to blend into the shadows, and I've managed to cause a distraction, you better hurry though, they won't stay away from the area for long."

"_I read you Mona._" said Donatello "_I'll call you when I've met up with the others._"

"Ok Don," said Mona "Over and out."

She hung up then turned to Sephie who was still standing guard and looking tense.

"Everything alright over there?" Mona asked.

"Yeah." said Sephie "Coast is still clear."

"Great." said Mona "I just hope the boys can get in without any problems."

"I just wish we could just go already!" said Sephie in an agitated tone "I wanna find those bastards holding my mate and pulverise them!"

"Calm down Sephie." said Mona "Just stick with the plan! The turtles shouldn't be too long then we can make a move."

"Ok." said Sephie chewing her lip.

Mona noticed her agitation and walked over placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Listen Sephie." said Mona "We're gonna get Tyroth back, we'll find him and free him from those bastards, then we can all go home, and hopefully be back in time for tea!" she added trying to insert a little humour into the situation making Sephie chuckle slightly.

"Being around Mikey for a while has made me feel some positivity even in the most hopeless situations sometimes." said Mona "It's still difficult though, half the time I don't know how he stays so positive sometimes."

"I admire him for that." said Sephie as she looked back at the hallway "I really do."

"As do I." said Mona as she walked back to the computer to analyse the map.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo made it to where Mona said was a safe way in and climbed up the scaffolding.

"Ok..." said Leonardo "Best play it quiet, if those ninja guards come back as we're getting in..."

"We knock them senseless!" said Raphael.

"Right..." said Leonardo annoyed that Raphael had finished his sentence for him.  
As they got ready to get in, they heard the sound of a car approaching, the three mutants almost jumped out of their skins, but they soon saw it was the Battle Shell and saw Donatello jump out and run over.

"Ah Don!" cried Leonardo relieved "Thank goodness you're here."

"Scared us shitless though." said Raphael.

"No doubt about that!" said Michelangelo.

"Sorry guys, Mona told me to come to this area." said Donatello "She said this was one of the poorly lit areas."

"Yeah." said Leonardo "We gotta get into that window up there. Once inside, we must call Mona and Sephie."

Immediately, Leonardo lead everyone up to the window and onto the balcony, the area was clear, but the room was dark.

"Hey that was easy." said Michelangelo "Those ninjas still haven't come back."

As he spoke, the door opened and four ninja appeared into the room, as they did, the lights from outside shone within and onto the turtles revealing their presence.

"Way to jinx it Michelangelo!" Raphael growled.

"Erm...oops." said Michelangelo.

"Intruders!" cried one of the ninja.

"Inform Arashi!" cried the second one as they took out some cell phones to sound the alarm.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Donatello as he took out some ninja stars and threw them at the phones causing them to get damaged and fried.

"ATTACK!" Leonardo yelled as he aimed for the ninja.

The four ninja instantly attacked the turtles, all clashing weapons and destroying the room they were in, in the process.

Leonardo clashed his katana with one ninja who held some twin scythe and tried to slash him several times, but the blue masked turtle kicked the ninja back into a chair and quick as a flash slit his throat killing him.

Donatello managed to evade attacks from his opponent who came at him with tonfas with blades on them, then when the ninja aimed for him, Donatello ducked then rushed forward behind him before bringing the staff up to hit the ninja in the crotch causing him to double over in pain then Donatello rammed him bo behind him with all his might and cracked the ninja's back.

"Nice move there Don!" Michelangelo commented as he fought a ninja welding a chain with two weights on either side "You got that from Jade in Mortal Kombat!"

"I always wanted to try that!" said Donatello as he quickly kicked the fallen ninja in the head knocking him out cold.

Raphael meanwhile was fighting his opponent who welded a single katana sword, with the use of his sai, he was able to catch his opponent before flipping him over his head then when the ninja was on his back, he delivered the fatal blow by stabbing the ninja in the throat with the sai.

Michelangelo soon brought down his opponent by breaking his jaw with his nunchucks then kicking him backwards into the wall.

"Great work guys." said Leonardo wiping his sword then placing them back on his back "I better phone Mona, then we'll continue our plan."

* * *

Back in the security office, the girls were beginning to wonder what was taking the turtles so long until Mona's phone rang making them both jump.

"Finally!" said Mona quickly answering the phone "Hello?"

"_Mona._" said Leonardo "_We managed to get in, but the ninja you distracted came back, we managed to bring them down before they could warn Arashi though._"

"That's a relief." said Mona, she had started to get worried, but she relaxed when Leonardo told her they hadn't been detected "So what now?"

"_We go looking for Tyroth_." said Leonardo "_According to the map you have up on the computers, whereabouts are you?_"

"Well," said Mona "I studied the map and it seems that Sephie and I are nearest to the Laboratories, where you are, you're closest to the main area of the Headquarters, Arashi should be there sipping his sake letting his minions do the work."

"_Man I can't wait to make mincemeat out of that bastard!_" she heard Raphael growl.

"Listen Leo." said Mona "As Sephie and I are closest to the laboratories, we'll take on Dr Arden and look for Tyroth, you're closest to Arashi!"

"_WHAT!_" cried Leonardo "_And leave you girls to the mercy of that sadistic freak?_"

"We'll be fine Leo!" said Mona "We can take down that son-of-a-bitch, and anyway, he and I have some scores to settle..." she added with a growl "and once we locate Tyroth and free him, we'll be able to help you find Arashi and take him down!"

"_I don't like this Mona!_" said Leonardo.

"_Neither do I, babe._" said Raphael "_I can't stand the thought of that evil doctor getting his hands on you again._"

"_Ditto!_" Michelangelo said.

"He won't, Raph." said Mona "Trust me, I'll take down that freak! I've done so before..."

"I'm with Mona on this guys!" said Sephie in a determined tone "I wanna see that bastard and make him feel my blades and arrows for what he's doing to Tyroth!"

"_Stubborn as always!_" the girls heard Donatello sigh.

"Listen, we're closest to the laboratories!" said Mona again "We can take on Dr Arden, all the serums he has in his system won't take down the lizard girls!"

She and Sephie gripped hands at that part.

There was a pause, Mona could tell Leonardo wasn't happy with the idea, but Mona knew she wouldn't let him win the argument, she was stubborn and determined to find Dr Arden and take down him and destroy his experiments.

After a while she heard a sigh on the other end.

"_Very well Mona._" said Leonardo "_But please...send us an alert if you run into trouble._"

"Got you, fearless." said Mona "And we'll inform you once we locate Tyroth!"

"_Ok._" said Leonardo "_Just promise you'll be careful!_"

"Got it!" said Mona "Once again, over and out." then she hung up the Shell-Cell.

"Ok Sephie." said Mona "The laboratories aren't far from here, but we must stick together!"

As she spoke, she also removed the Foot Ninja disguises.

"Also I don't see any point in wearing these sweaty things!" she snarled "We'll be able to get through the building with the cameras down and any ninja who see us, we deck 'em!"

"I'm in agreement with that!" said Sephie as she too removed the Foot Ninja jumpsuit and took out her daggers.

Mona in turn took out her fans.

"Ok, let's get going!" said Mona running out of the security office and up the dark hallway.

"Lead the way!" said Sephie eagerly.

As she ran behind Mona her stomach pooled and sloshed with excitement as well as worry for Tyroth and how he was getting on.

"Hang in there my love..." she whispered "We're coming..."

**So the turtles have managed to get into the headquarters! Yay! Though it was a close shave when they were spotted by the ninja in the room before our heroes decked them.**

**But will they be detected before they can get to Tyroth or even confront Arashi and Dr Arden? Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out! **


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING:**** Contains some strong language and disturbing scenes.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Shocking Discoveries**

Down in the dungeon, Tyroth was still strapped down in the torture chair, Dr Arden was standing over him with his syringes in his face and was starting to loose his patience.

"Ok, Dragon..." Dr Arden snarled "I'm going to ask you one more time! Where did you get your powers from!?"

Tyroth growled at Dr Arden and kept his mouth zipped shut.

Throughout the whole interrogation, Dr Arden had been using the different torture serums in his syringes, and even injected Tyroth with truth serum to get him to speak, but the Dragon was ever defiant and refused to speak.

Even when injected with the truth serum, he refused to open his mouth and talk.

"You're only making it worse for yourself!" Dr Arden growled "You think I'm gonna give up?...No...I will break you! I'll break you! You'll crack, you'll cry and beg..."

Tyroth curled back his lips and snarled.

Dr Arden had given him torture serum, even used the fear serum on him again, but the Dragon still refused to talk.

Arashi crossed his arms and glared.

"It seems that no matter what we do...he won't break..." he growled.

Dr Arden gritted his teeth.

"Oh he's broken..." he said "Broken in mind...but he won't give me the satisfaction."

Tyroth glued his lips shut, when Dr Arden had injected him with the truth serum, he knew that if he spoke, he might give away the location of the turtle's lair, or even Mutopia.

He knew he would have to suffer agony of the torture serum and of the fear serum. But he rather suffer his worst nightmares or the burning sensation in his body than betray his friends and family.

The serum's burned his system, but the thoughts of the turtle's lair being discovered, or Mutopia being stormed by Foot Soldiers hurt even more.

He imagined all the residents who had found sanctuary when they had nowhere else to go being dragged into their vans and brought back here to the headquarters to suffer unbearable tortures and experiments that he and Mona a while back had gone through, cloned, their DNA extracted, locked in cages and jeered at like in a twisted freak show.

He imagined the turtles, Mona and Sephie being tortured and eventually killed for pleasure by Dr Arden and Arashi, that was if they too weren't to be used for experiments first. It tore at him within, worse than anything Dr Arden injected him with.

"I won't give in..." he kept telling himself, "I won't give in! No matter what those monsters do...no matter what tortures they give me...I'll never give in to them! I won't betray my friends, I won't betray my beloved, I won't betray my home."

As the torture worsened, he tried to focus on Mutopia, on his friends, but mostly on Sephie. He heard her voice, her sweet gentle voice keeping him strong, he felt her soft hands on his cheeks and her gentle lips on his.

As long as he kept her in his mind, the tortures wouldn't break him, but it was so hard, as Dr Arden was relentless, the pain from the torture serums was getting worse and the delusions from the Fear Gas were killing him within, he didn't know how long he could stand it.

"Speak!" Dr Arden roared "You can't keep your trap shut for long! I will break you eventually! You think this was worst I can do?"

"Doctor..." Arashi walked up to Dr Arden "Maybe we should use a more effective way of breaking him..."

Dr Arden glowered at Arashi.

"Like what my Lord?" he demanded.

* * *

Arashi opened his mouth and was about to speak when the dungeon doors opened and several ninja appeared along with a couple of scientists.

They all bowed and the first ninja removed his mask.

"Ah..." said Arashi "News..."

Dr Arden turned his attention away from Tyroth and looked at the two scientists.

"Well, what's the progress?" he growled, feeling rather angry that he was distracted from torturing Tyroth.

"The cloning process worked as planned..." said the first scientist "We have assigned several of the Dragon clones to traps in the throne room, and many are ready to be tested for combat in the pits..."

Tyroth's eyes widened.

"No!" he thought "No fucking way!"

"Excellent..." said Dr Arden "at least some progress has been made with some..." there was a pause "What about the others?"

"The modified ones have also been assigned to the pits to be tested..." said the second scientist "And many more are being made...some close to being awakened and taken to the pits for training."

"And the failed ones...?" asked Dr Arden in a dangerous voice.

"Exterminated..." said the first scientist "Many were put down by being gassed or given the lethal injection."

"Good..." said Dr Arden.

Tyroth felt sick as he listened.

"Whilst some progress has been made as you said Doctor..." said the unmasked ninja "There is some bad news we bring?"

Arashi narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"What is it?" he asked with a snarl.

"It's the turtles!" cried the unmasked ninja in a fearful voice seeing the look in his master's eyes and deciding to just get it out "The Turtles and two female lizards! They got into the Headquarters! I don't know how but..."

"WHAT!" cried Arashi furiously "Impossible! The entire building was surrounded...guards everywhere! There's no way they could have gotten in!"

Tyroth's heart leapt to his throat in hope.

"I knew they hadn't given up on me!" he thought "I knew it!"

There was a pause, but then Arashi looked up as thoughts began to go through his brain.

"But they won't get out!" he snarled "I have the perfect idea..."

"As have I, my lord..." said Dr Arden as he held up his syringes "I remember you spoke of a female lizard you mistook for Monalisa...but it turned out she was different?"

Arashi nodded.

"My thought is this my lord..." said Dr Arden "You also said she is important to our Dragon friend here?" he looked towards Tyroth whose eyes widened in horror.

"She may be the perfect key to finding out what I want from this stubborn animal..."

"My thought exactly William." said Arashi he turned to the ninja

"Where are those reptiles now?" he asked.

"The turtles are heading to the throne room, looking for you my Lord...and the lizards are heading to the laboratory." said the ninja.

Arashi smirked.

"Perfect...head to the throne room..." he ordered "I have something planned for those reptiles..."

"I'll deal with those lizards, my lord..." snarled Dr Arden "I've got a score to settle with the turtles' lizard whore..."

As he spoke he leaned his head to the side to expose his burnt face more to which Arashi nodded.

"Do what you want with Monalisa..." he said "But the other one...might as well keep her alive and unharmed...for certain reasons..." he looked towards Tyroth and smirked "Until we need to be more persuasive..."

"No!" Tyroth thought as terrified thoughts crossed his mind, he almost lost Sephie once, to lose her again was proving too much!

"NO!" he shouted "NOOOO! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HURT HER!" he screamed as Arashi and Dr Arden left the dungeon and Arashi ordered several torturers to watch the Dragon.

"I'LL KILL YOU! ALL OF YOU!" Tyroth screamed after them "MARK MY WORDS! YOU'LL RUE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN! YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU EVER BECAME PART OF THE FOOT!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mona and Sephie had managed to get through the headquarters towards the laboratories, they had no idea that they had been detected earlier.

Sephie stayed behind Mona as they walked up the dark hallways.

They soon made it to the laboratories but they soon realised they needed a card key to get inside.

"Shit..." Mona sighed as she looked at the doors, as she was thinking of what to do, Sephie looked behind her to see if anyone was approaching, she soon saw a scientist heading over whistling contently.

"Double shit!" she hissed tapping Mona's shoulder "Mona! Someone's coming!"

Both girls quickly jumped into the shadows on either side of the doors and kept still.

The scientist soon appeared and held up a card.

"Bingo..." thought Mona, she quickly stepped forward and coughed getting the scientist's attention.

The Scientist looked up at Mona and she puckered her lips giving an air kiss.

Th scientist stared at her for a moment, but before he could react, Mona shaped her hand so her fingers were pointing forward and struck him accurately in the eye like a snake striking.

The Scientist jumped backwards as he was struck and Sephie was behind him did a round house kick causing the scientist to go flying into the wall where he was knocked out cold!

Both girls high fived in triumph.

"Girl power!" said Sephie, then Mona picked up the card and with Sephie's help dragged the scientist into the shadows.

"Ok Sephie." said Mona "Be ready for anything in there...Dr Arden is dangerous...the serums he carries on him contain stuff that can catch you off guard in more ways than one! Some can paralyse you, others can put you to sleep or some just cause parts of your body to go numb!"

"That's cheating!" Sephie cried in shock realising the dishonour in the evil doctor.

Mona agreed.

"Come on!" she said positioning the card "We'll have to be quick, won't be long before someone else comes along."

"Ok..." said Sephie as she followed Mona close, daggers at the ready.

Taking a deep breath, Mona scanned the card key and the doors opened revealing to them the giant laboratory.

Mona felt fear pool in her stomach she remembered the times she was dragged in there to be strapped down and experimented on.

Sephie swallowed hard as she remembered being locked up and chained in a small cage in a laboratory like this, she would have been experimented on if Tyroth, Michelangelo and Mona hadn't saved her.

As the two girls entered quietly, they realised that apart from the odd whirring of machinery and computers, it was indeed quiet. Too quiet.

Walking in further, the girls kept their weapons ready just in case.

As they walked in more, they saw many tables with straps and metal restraints on them, there was disturbance on them showing that whatever lay there must have struggled and tried to resist whatever the scientists or Dr Arden was trying to do.

The tables were covered with medical and science tools and Sephie felt nervous as she analysed a few she hadn't seen before.

On some of the desks, were computers on screen saver and papers piled high.

But what made the girls feel terror and horror was the many giant tubes that lined the walls, many were filled with what looked like humans, but they were deformed or mutated almost like giant foetuses.

Looking a little closer the girls saw the creatures in the tubes were covered in red scales and growing claws on their feet and fingers and their mouths were lined with sharp teeth.

"What in the name of...?" Sephie choked as she stared.

Mona also stared in horror.

"Arden..." she said "What the fuck...?"

Tearing themselves away from the monstrosities in the tubes, they continued to search the laboratories for Tyroth, but they couldn't find him.

As they walked around, Sephie felt so disappointed she wanted to cry.

Mona was also feeling worried as they looked around.

"Where are they keeping him?" Sephie whimpered "Where are those bastards keeping him?"

Mona gritted her teeth, she was concerned about Sephie, but she had to keep her focused as they could be discovered if they weren't careful.

"Stay calm Sephie!" she said "We'll find him! Maybe some of these computers could give us a clue or two?"

Sephie swallowed as she tried to remain calm, she knew she would be no help to Tyroth if she panicked.

Mona quickly walked over to one of the computers and began to to search through it wondering if she could find any notes from the doctor on his experiments.

Sephie meanwhile explored a little further and saw many tables filled with test tubes and syringes, as she looked at them, she saw they were clearly labelled with what was contained in them and what they gave the person if they were injected.

"Super strength?" she read "Rapid healing...oh God, Tyroth..." tears streamed down her face "They stole your abilities!"

As well as the syringes, she saw the huge cage with many shackles and chains inside, and a large surgery table with restraints and tears flowed from her eyes as she thought of what her beloved must have gone through.

Walking a little further towards the other side of the laboratory where there were more tubes filled with developing mutants, Sephie soon came to a stop as she saw something even more disturbing than what she had already seen...

* * *

Mona meanwhile was in a state of shock herself as she began to read the entries Dr Arden had typed on his computer.

_**Entry 1**_

_**The Dragon mutant is indeed strong, it's a good thing I administered such strong drugs to keep the beast weakened, if I hadn't he would have ripped through the cage I kept him in until the time was ready to begin the experiments. **_

_**Though the sedatives have kept him weak, he still has a mouth on him, the insults he throws at me and my medical staff. **_

_**Arashi is insistent I begin the experiments soon, but everything has to be prepared and correct before I can start.**_

_**As well as take the Dragon's DNA, I still wish to ask him a few questions, especially on why he was able to glow such a brilliant red colour on his scales, it was almost like he was building up magic or mana to make himself stronger or more ferocious, if I am able to copy such abilities as well as his strength and healing, Arashi will be unstoppable!**_

_**Entry 2**_

_**I have managed to arrange everything for the experiments, the first one will be removing the Dragon's DNA so I can study it and copy the abilities needed for my serums. Then I will begin a cloning experiment to create new armies for Arashi.**_

_**I can see it all now, an army of mutant Dragons working for Izo Arashi! And eventually for the Shredder when he finally locate him! With these powerful mutants, no other street crime will compete for the top of Crime Boss of New York, or even the world! **_

_**I was able to get the Dragon out of his cage with some help from my assistants, he tried to fight, but of course a sedatives kept him weakened.**_

_**It wasn't long before he was strapped to my table and put under, and I was able to start beginning the DNA extraction. Arashi has provided me with many guinea pigs, mostly incompetent and disobedient ninja, so the experiments with the new serums can begin. **_

_**Entry 3**_

_**I have collected enough DNA to begin creating the serums. I pretty much did what I did with the lizard lady's DNA when she was strapped to my table. It'll take a few hours, and I'll need to make sure it's tested before I can use it on any ninja in the field. Hopefully I can get good results on the guinea pigs. If not...I shall be sorely disappointed.**_

_**Entry 4**_

_**I believe I have finally administered the perfect serums! Well two so far, one that is rapid healing, even more benefits than Monalisa's DNA provided, and one that gives super strength. Many guinea pigs did not survive, so I've had to put some down via lethal injection. But those who did, I've subjected them to the cloning procedures.**_

_**The only thing I haven't been able to copy is the Dragon's magical abilities, at least I think they're magic, science is more my expertise, but I shall find out the source one way or another!**_

_**Now that the DNA has been extracted, I shall begin my interrogation on the Dragon mutant...find out where he got his powers, and in the meantime...I shall test my newest serum on him as a form of torture if he refuses to talk...Fear Serum!**_

Mona's blood boiled as she read the last entry, she knew Dr Arden was sadistic but most of what she read sickened her to the stomach.

"Fear serum..." she thought "Dear God..."

But apart from the new serum, she was also terrified that if Dr Arden was interrogating Tyroth, he might have found out some useful information about where she and the turtles lived, or worse, where Mutopia was!

Quickly printing the papers and making a note of where Tyroth was, Mona looked around for Sephie, but saw she wasn't nearby.

"Sephie!" she cried in a loud whisper "Sephie, where are you?"

She soon saw the back of Sephie's head near some giant test tubes on the other side of the room and hurried over.

"Sephie!" she scolded "I told you to stay close! You don't know what's..." she paused for a moment as she looked over Sephie's shoulder to see what she had been staring at and the reason she had been standing still for so long.

Laying there on a metal bed, was a mutant, a naked female with red and green scales, her body was green, yet her back and tail were covered in red scales as well as covered her breasts and crotch area, with long sharp claws on her finger and toes and long dark brown hair on her head.

As Mona stared at the sleeping mutant, she saw that her mouth and nose was like Tyroth's snout except shorter and more feminine and her forehead and eyes looked more lizard like.

Sephie opened her mouth and stared at Mona, Mona meanwhile was fixed on the face of the mutant.

"She looks like...me!" she choked out.

Sephie swallowed hard trying to take in the fact that Dr Arden had created right there.

"It seems he must still have some of my DNA left after the last experiments he did on me!" said Mona.

"Monster..." Sephie whispered.

* * *

Just then, the mutant opened her eyes showing them to be a poisonous yellow and seeing the two female lizards smiled showing rows of razor sharp teeth.

Sephie and Mona jumped back in alarm and Mona pulled Sephie behind her to protect her friend from whatever this creature was.

"Mona..." the creature snarled "Come home again?"

Mona swallowed hard and held up her fans.

"Daddy's been waiting for you..." said the creature "Daddy says he's missed you...he wants you to come back...daddy's going to be cross you kept him waiting for so long..."

Sephie gritted her teeth and took out her daggers.

"Whose the daddy eh?" she asked.

"Sephie, stay behind me!" Mona ordered.

"Come along now..." said the mutant beckoning to Mona in a mocking way "This doesn't have to get ugly...unless you choose it to be...!" she got into a fighting stance.

"Very well..." Mona snarled as she spun her fans "Bring it, you monstrosity!"

**Tyroth's still defiant as anything! But how long will he hold out until he breaks? And when and if he does? What will happen?**

**Meanwhile the turtles, Sephie and Mona have been detected! ****And not only that! Mona and Sephie as well as finding out the horrors in Dr Arden's lab have also come face to face with a live experiment! What will be the outcome of this battle? Tune into the next chapter to find out!**

**Note: I suppse some of you Mortal Kombat fans will see the similarities to Kitana's Story in Mortal Kombat 9. Hope you like it!**


	24. Chapter 24

**WARNING: ****Contains strong language and bloody violence.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**You've Woken Up The Demon In Me**

Mona held up her fans as she faced the half dragon half lizard mutant who clawed her hands ready to fight.

"Come on now." the mutant teased "No need to get ugly."

Mona gritted her teeth and stood her ground hoping to protect Sephie as well as take down the mutant.

"What are you?" Mona demanded "What the hell are you?"

The mutant said nothing but gave a demented smile as she stepped closer to the lizards.

Mona continued to stand in front of Sephie to protect her as she kept both eyes on the mutant.

"You don't want to talk about this quietly then eh?" asked the mutant "Then it looks like we got a fight!"

She swayed her hips and bared her teeth before clawing her hands like a tigers claw and got ready to fight.

"Let us dance!" she said in a low growl before charging at Mona.

Reacting quickly, Mona pushed Sephie to the side and evaded the mutant and used her unfolded fans to slice at the mutants's flesh causing deep wounds.

The half lizard/dragon mutant screamed in a shrill voice but turned around smirking at her wounds healed rapidly.

"Shit!" Mona cursed, she then saw the mutant come at her again but she jumped into the air and did a flip before landing on the mutant's back and leapt off pushing the mutant forward into a table making papers fly everywhere.

Sephie quickly got to her feet and took out her daggers, she wanted to use her bow and arrows, but as experienced an archer she was, she knew it was still risky to fire at a moving target especially as Mona was also in the firing line.

As Mona landed on the ground after leaping off the cross-bred mutant, the creature turned to face her and clawed her hands.

"Ok bitch..." she said "You asked for it! I shall cripple you and bring you to daddy myself!"

"Try it!" Mona spat back as she held up her fans.

Sephie also ran over to Mona's side and held up her daggers.

"You wanna fight Mona?" she asked "Well, you'll have to deal with me as well!"

"Sephie no!" said Mona "Get out of here! Look for Tyroth! He's in the dungeons below the headquarters, that's where a lot of the Foot's Prisoners are kept!"

"What!" cried Sephie "And leave you to fight that freaky experiment alone! I don't think so!"

"I'm serious Sephie!" said Mona "If this monster has my DNA she might have some of my moves! She may be more unpredictable!"

"You saying I can't fight her?" cried Sephie indignantly "You've seen me take down Foot Ninja, Purple Dragons, Overlord's Zomborgs and those demons in Mutopia! Don't think for a moment I can't fight against this bitch! I'm not leaving your side and that's final!"

Mona glared and was about to argue back but the cross-bred mutant spoke before she did.

"Quarrelling like an old married couple huh?" asked the mutant "Interesting! Well, it doesn't matter if you fight together or not! I'll take you both down and bring you to daddy!"

"Well you can tell Daddy I'm not co-operating!" Mona snarled "And I'll fight to the death before I end back up on the surgery table!"

The mutant laughed and flexed her claws again.

"Well..." she said "Daddy's not going to be pleased!"

"Shut up and fight you freak!" Sephie spat.

The mutant stared at the two girls and she smirked again.

"Very well." she said "I'll take you both down!"

She charged again Mona caught her her claws in her fans and tried to kick at the mutant as well as avoid her kicks then pushed her back before slicing with her fans as well as evading attacks from the mutants razor sharp claws.

Sephie all the way stabbed and jabbed with her daggers as well as ducked and jumped to avoid swipes and slashes from the mutant's tail, feet and clawed hands.

* * *

After a good ten minutes of fighting and evading attacks, Mona was pushed against a tube by the monster as she got her claws in Mona's fans and used her strength to pin Mona back.

Mona tried to struggle but she realised that if this mutant had Tyroth's strength as well as his rapid healing, then she was helpless.

Seeing her friend in danger, Sephie tried to go for the mutant with her daggers, but the freak experiment threw her tail at Sephie sending her flying back into a large tube.

Mona saw her friend go flying and snapped.

"Bitch!" she cried, she let go of her fans and ducked sliding under the mutants legs then rolled over avoiding the tail before jumping up.

"You dare hurt my friend?" she screamed.

The Mutant turned to her and snarled then Mona clawed her hands also forming the Tiger claw.

"You're not the only one who knows the way of the tiger in Kung Fu!" Mona growled.

"And your hands do not possess the claws of the Dragon..." the mutant snarled back "I'll tear you to pieces!"

Mona prepared herself to fight the creature, but as she did she heard a whistling and saw an arrow appear then hit the Dragon/lizard mutant in the shoulder causing her to recoil in shock, followed by another that hit her in the leg.

Mona turned around in shock and saw Sephie holding her bow and arrow and drawing back another arrow to fire at the monster.

Nodding at Sephie in thanks, Mona picked up her fans and Sephie fired her other arrow at the monster hitting her in the stomach.

"Finish her, Mona!" Sephie shouted.

Mona nodded and ran up to the monster and opened her fan before bringing it to her throat before slitting it then did another slash across the throat severing the monster's head from her body before kicking her backwards.

"Rest in shit! Freak!" Mona snarled as the mutant freak died on the ground.

Sephie ran over and studied the body before placing her bow back on her back and laying a hand on Mona's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Mona nodded.

"I think so..." she said, she was still in a state of shock that Dr Arden had created some nasty freak from her and Tyroth's DNA combined.

"What kind of sadistic bastard would create such abominations?" Sephie choked "It's...it's...sick..."

Mona nodded as she looked at the dead body of the half Dragon half lizard mutant laying on the ground dead and bleeding.

"So sick..." she said, she tried to compose herself so she could focus on the job

"Come on Sephie." said Mona "Let's go and find Tyroth."

Sephie nodded and both girls headed for the other side of the Laboratory to leave, but as they headed for the door, they saw someone standing in the shadows blocking their exit.

"Fuck..." Mona hissed as she stopped Sephie in her tracks.

"Good evening..." came a voice from the figure "I never thought I'd see you in here and at your own free will too..."

Mona felt her blood boil as she heard that voice and she stood in front of Sephie flicking her fans open as she did so.

Sephie felt her stomach pool with fear and worry as she saw the anger in Mona's eyes but also terror.

"Frozen with shock eh, Lizard Lady?" came the voice "Hmmm, I would have guessed as much, after all I put you through..." that speech was followed by a cackle.

Mona gripped her fans and stared hard at the shadowy figure.

"Dr Arden..." she growled "Quit hiding in the shadows and come out where I can see you!"

The cackle came again.

"Very well..." he laughed, and he stepped into the light.

As soon as he did, both girls saw his syringe fingers and half of his acid burnt face come into the light of the Laboratory.

As soon as Sephie saw his burnt face she recoiled in fear and disgust and even more at the fact he had long syringes on his fingers and many serums that she didn't know what could do.

"What the hell?!" she cried.

"Well Monalisa," Dr Arden smirked "Lord Arashi was right when he told me you had a similar counterpart, he tried to take her DNA like I tried to take yours,"

He looked towards Sephie and smirked.

"Pity we didn't get to meet, for duties for Lord Arashi in Japan were important and my attention was needed." said Dr Arden "But now finally I get to meet your acquittance."

"I got no pleasure in it!" Sephie snarled, she twirled her daggers as she looked at the evil Doctor with eyes fell of hate.

"So you're the sadistic freak who kidnapped Tyroth and used him in your experiments then used his DNA to create serums for your benefit as well as these...these abominations?" she cried in fury and gesturing to the mutants in the tubes "You sick fucking freak!"

Dr Arden's smirk never faded.

"I only do what Arashi orders me too." he said "That and I do enjoy the work I do, for years I have worked hard on trying to create new ways to make the ninja stronger, and harder to kill, I've lost count on how many guinea pigs I've used to create the perfect serums,"

He held up his syringe fingers.

"Of course..." he added "I keep the best results for myself, Lord Arashi and his strongest Ninja."

Both girls listened to Dr Arden's monologuing and Mona spun her fans angrily.

"Serums don't make you invincible Arden!" she growled "I can still kill you! And I'll make you suffer for what you've done!"

"Kill me?" Dr Arden asked cockily "Oh you'll be surprised how well I've developed the serums, you and your turtle brothers and mate are in for a huge surprise when they greet Arashi..."

Mona's heart leapt to her throat as she thought of her adopted brothers and mate and what traps they might run into, she and Sephie couldn't stand there forever, they had to take action!

"Enough talk, you freak!" Mona snarled at Dr Arden "Quit moving your tongue and show me what those serums really do for you!"

"Ditto!" Sephie spat "I'll send you to hell and back for what you did to Tyroth!"

"Very well Ladies..." said Dr Arden holding up his syringe fingers and getting ready to fight.

"I've got a score to settle with you, Monalisa..." he snarled "A rather huge score to settle with you..."

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the dungeon, Tyroth still struggled against his restraints, he didn't know how long he could stand it.

To make matters worse the torturers were giving him grief by talking about how he couldn't hurt him and were injecting him with torture serum given to them by Dr Arden.

Also Dr Arden had informed the torturers via cell phone that he had found the girls in his laboratory and he was going to make short work of them both.

"I shall bring the gecko girl the Dragon cares so much about down to the dungeons..." Dr Arden had said "And there...I shall break the Dragon for good by torturing his girl in front of him! It's worked with the turtles in the past! It should work for this tough Dragon..."

Tyroth had heard the whole thing as the cell phone was on loudspeaker, his soul felt like it was going to explode.

It was bad enough that Dr Arden was torturing him and stealing his DNA and abilities, but to torture his beloved Sephie before his eyes so he would give away information about where he got his powers, where he came from, the location of Mutopia, his friends or even the turtles's lair was too much.

As the torturers hung up the cell phone, one of them injected Tyroth with more torture serum and another began to beat him with a club.

All the while, Tyroth could feel all his anger, all his hate, all his frustration pooling in his gut, it felt like it was about to go off like a nuclear bomb!

"Pity you can't get out of those sedatives Dragon!" taunted one of the torturers, "And I can't wait to see Dr Arden finally break you when he brings your little slut down here! I can't wait to hear her scream for you to save her, but then you can't because they're helpless! Strapped down like an animal! Unable to escape!"

As the taunts drilled into his brain, Tyroth suddenly felt like something had exploded within him, he tried to breathe, but it was difficult, there was something within him, all the mana he had in his body was suddenly building and getting stronger and stronger and even more so with his angry and fury.

He couldn't feel anything, he couldn't even feel the fatigue in his muscles, the sedatives didn't seem to work any more and he felt ready to break free.

Shaking, Tyroth looked up and snarled like a cornered animal, the torturers looked and they saw Tyroth's eyes were glowing blood red and he was frothing at the mouth.

Tyroth then lifted his head and roared so loudly it shook the whole dungeon, the torturers jumped back in terror and saw Tyroth roar louder then his muscles get bigger, his scales glowed more red in colour, and his blood pulsed as the restraints began to break and rip as he pulled himself free of the chair and it smashed to bits as he opened up his wings and arms.

"What!" cried the first torturer "What is happening?"

The others quickly pulled out some tranquilliser guns and began shooting at Tyroth, but Tyroth deflected them with his arms, wings and claws.

"Holy shit!" cried the first torturer "What the fuck's going on!"

"He's gone savage!" cried the second.

"He's lost in some kind of berserker rage and now he can't feel the pain any more!" cried the third

"Retreat!" shouted the last one "Retreat!"

Dropping their weapons the torturers turned to run but they hadn't gotten any further when Tyroth stabbed his claws through two of them and tore them in half sending up blood and intestines!

He then used his wings to stab the third though the stomach, then grabbed the last two before they had a chance to scream or call for help and he slammed their heads together like two eggs causing a horrific cracking to be heard!

But Tyroth wasn't finished, his rage was so strong it was like a never ending flame! The bodies of the torturers lay in a mangle heave and he he began to punch and slam his fists into them like they were bread dough, blood splattered the walls and over his bright red scales as he continued to punch and stab the bodies with his claws until there was nothing but a mess of pulverised flesh and broken bones.

Finally stopping to stare at the mess, Tyroth didn't feel satisfied, he was still lusting fro blood for what those monsters had put him through and he was ready to begin a massacre of the whole Foot Headquarters.

His eyes glowed brightly and he gritted his teeth as his muscles continued to pulse, he could feel nothing but rage and he was ready to rip apart anyone who came his way!

As Tyroth stared down at the bodies again, the faces of the two monsters who had done this to him, used him for experiments and tortured him and now were going to hurt his friends and beloved.

"Dr Arden..." he growled "Izo Arashi..."

Letting out a loud animalistic roar, the berserker fuelled Dragon smashed out the doors of the dungeon and began to half run, half fly through the hallways to find the ones responsible for his torture and imprisonment.

Blood would be spilt tonight...lots and lots of blood...

**Whoa! Tyroth's finally snapped and now he's looking for Arashi and Dr Arden in his Berserker Rage! I wonder how many of you saw that coming! lol!**

**Meanwhile, Mona and Sephie have been confronted by Dr Arden! How will they fair in their battle against him after their scary battle with the live experiment? **

**Meanwhile, what will happen to the turtles when they confront Izo Arashi and where will Tyroth end up? Will he find the others or get to Arashi or Dr Arden first?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Note: ****Tyroth's ****berserker Rage is from X-Men Anime 2011 where Wolverine goes though a berserker rage, a request of Tyroth Darkstorm. Hope you liked it Tyroth! :) **

**For those of you not familiar with it, type 'Wolverine's Berserker Rage X-Men Anime 2011' into Youtube and you'll see what it looks like. :)**

**Also for those who like the band Disturbed, I'm sure a few of you may have realised I named the chapter after a lyric in the song 'Down with the Sickness'. In fact I was listening to a lot of Disturbed when writing this chapter! Pretty good band to listen to when you're writing action or violence scenes! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Heya readers**

**Last place we left off, Tyroth had broken out of the dungeons and was on his way to find Dr Arden and Izo Arashi and take them down for stealing his DNA and torturing him.**

**Will he find them? And how are the turtles, Mona and Sephie getting on? Well read below to find out! **

**WARNING: Contains strong language and bloody violence.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Falling into the Trap**

Meanwhile, the turtles were making their way to the throne room. All had managed to stick to the shadows but were unaware that earlier they had been detected.

They soon made it to the throne room doors where they saw several foot ninja guarding the doors.

"Typical!" Raphael snarled "Arashi's got his men protecting him!"

"Agreed Raph." said Michelangelo.

"Coward!" Donatello growled.

Leonardo put his fingers to his lips and held up his katana swords.

"Ok guys," he said "On three..."

The other turtles complied and got ready to pounce.

"One...two...Three!" Leonardo barked then the turtles leapt out of the shadows and attacked the ninja.

The ninja, alarmed and shocked instantly fought back as they unsheathed their weapons and went for the turtles.

It was a short fight as the turtles fought back with every energy and strength they had.

Leonardo slashed and clashed his katana with many ninja who attacked him from all angles.

Donatello spun on his bo staff as well as knocked down several ninja who surrounded him.

Raphael stabbed with his sai and kicked at the ninja who attacked him and Michelangelo swung his nun-chucks and knocked down the ninja that came at him like skittles at a fairground.

* * *

As soon as the the ninja were down, the four turtles walked to the doors and Leonardo looked at the others.

"Be prepared for anything!" he said.

Donatello gulped.

"Something's not right guys." he said as he held up his bo staff "If I know Arashi..."

Leonardo looked at Donatello and shook his head.

"Ready guys?" he asked.

The turtles nodded and on the count of three they kicked the doors open.

"Arashi!" Raphael shouted.

At the sound of the doors being kicked open, several ninja appeared and surrounded the turtles who got ready to fight, but the sound of evil laughter and clapping was heard and the ninja stepped aside to see Arashi walking over.

"Clever, clever reptiles." he said calmly "I knew you'd come here first."

Leonardo held up his katana as he watched the evil Foot lord walk forwards.

"You might be clever for humanoid reptiles," said Arashi "But never clever enough to not fall for my traps."

"Don't make us laugh Arashi!" growled Raphael

"How did you know we were here?" asked Michelangelo.

"My ninja are indeed good at spotting freaks trying to break into my headquarters." said Arashi "Even if you and those lizard sluts managed to break into the headquarters despite it being surrounded by many guards, those you hadn't managed to sneak past were able to inform me where you were."

The turtles glared as Arashi insulted Mona and Sephie, Raphael snarled as he gripped his sai.

"Enough of your pointless monologuing!" Leonardo snapped "Where's Tyroth?"

Arashi laughed.

"Ah the Dragon mutant." he said "Needless to say, he's breaking in the dungeon as we speak...Dr Arden's serums have proved some help in bringing down that beast!"

The turtles looked shocked.

"It was quite a pleasure watching such a powerful creature be so helpless in the hands of my good doctor."

Donatello gripped his staff in anger as he thought of what serums the doctor would be using to break Tyroth.

"You have no honour Arashi!" he spat.

Arashi laughed again.

"Good with insults aren't you?" he said "Well let's se if that attitude of yours is still there after I break you!"

As he spoke, he took a sword off his back and the turtle's eyes widened as they saw it was Tyroth's sword.

"What the shell!?" cried Michelangelo.

"That's Tyroth's sword!" cried Raphael "You have no right to be holding that!"

"Quite a beautiful sword..." said Arashi "That was the other thing I tried to get him to talk about...where he got such weapons, such amazing metal could be useful for me and my ninja."

"Enough talk!" Leonardo "Fight!"

Arashi laughed again.

"Very well." he said "I'll bring you all down, and present you to Oroku Saki myself when we finally locate him!"

The turtles felt terror as they heard the name of the Shredder but they instantly sprung into action fighitng the ninja and trying to cut them down so they could get to Arashi.

As the ninja covered their boss, Arashi stepped backwards still holding Tyroth's sword and watched as the turtles fought the ninja.

"This is just the beginners fight freaks..." he said in a low voice "You have no idea what you're about to face next!"

* * *

Back in the laboratory, the girls were still fighting Dr Arden, the evil doctor had decided to toy with them for a bit before using any serums just to have a bit of fun.

Dodging a duel attack from Mona and Sephie, he punched Sephie aside causing her to fall senseless and he grabbed Mona's throat and held her up with surprising strength causing her to drop her fans and grab his wrists to try and break free!

"What the...?" Mona choked as she felt her throat getting crushed.

"That's right bitch!" the Doctor taunted "I got the big guy's strength! Perfect serum huh? I also perfected it so it lasts a lot longer than the serums I made before!"

Mona struggled in his grasp and tried to kick and strike with her tail but Dr Arden kept squeezing her throat each time she did.

"Oh how easy it would be to gut you right here!" said Dr Arden "But I think I'll play with you first before that!"

Sephie shook herself trying to shake off stars and looked up to see Dr Arden holding Mona in his grip, Mona was going slightly pale as he was stopping her from breathing properly.

"MONA!" Sephie screamed, she threw one of her daggers at Dr Arden causing it to hit his side and he dropped Mona who gasped and choked on the ground.

Dr Arden cursed as he fell to the ground and tried to wrench the dagger out of his side as Sephie ran to Mona's side and helped her up.

"Thanks." said Mona as she picked up her fans and rubbed her throat.

Dr Arden growled and pulled the dagger out of his side then threw it at Sephie where it impaled her shoulder.

"Have a taste of your own metal bitch!" he mocked.

"SEPHIE!" Mona screamed then jumped up to protect her as Dr Arden aimed for her again.

"Stay away from her!" Mona roared as she fought against Dr Arden's syringes with her fans.

Sephie, grunted in pain as she pulled the dagger out.

Studying her wound, she knew she could heal but it was still painful.

Gripping her dagger she stood up and decided to continue to fight despite her injury.

Mona was managed to stand her ground with Dr Arden but he was now starting to aim at her with his syringed fingers on his left hand which she kept striking away with her fans.

Mona then leaned back on her tail and performed a kangaroo kick at Dr Arden sending him flying back into a table of surgical tools.

"Nice move!" Sephie called out.

Mona turned to face Sephie to check on her and saw she was cradling her shoulder but her wound was healing.

"I'll be ok Mona!" said Sephie before Mona could ask if she was alright "I can still kick that quack's butt!"

Dr Arden meanwhile pulled himself up from the surgical tools table and faced them with a few scalpels between his fingers like ninja stars.

"You think you can take me down bitches?" he asked "I'll strap you both to my table and steal your abilities...though with you Mona...I think I'll be less merciful..."

Mona held up her fans and continued to stand in front of Sephie. Though she knew her friend was strong and was a good fighter, she didn't want to take any chances with the man who cruelly experimented on her.

"We can do this all day Arden!" Mona spat "Give it all you got!"

Dr Arden nodded.

"Very well!" he then threw the scalpels at the girls who deflected them with their weapons and dodged them.

Mona saw Sephie evade the scalpels with the moves she had shown her at the lair on the plum flower poles and she felt a sense of pride for her friend that she was using what Mona had taught her.

As Mona deflected the last scalpel she threw her fan at Dr Arden distracting him as he ducked avoiding it.

"Well done Sephie!" Mona said as she prepared to fight again "You truly have shown to evade attacks! I think you're more than ready to avoid ninja stars in training rather than ping pong balls!"

"Cool!" said Sephie "Well you're the best, Lady Sensei!"

Mona nodded at Sephie, though they were in the middle of battle she hoped in her heart if hearts they would come out of this alive.

Dr Arden jumped up again and held up another scalpel.

"Ok then..." he said "You wanna play rough, do ya?"

"Bring it!" Mona snarled.

"Give it all you got!" Sephie spat as she spun her daggers.

"Very well then!" said Dr Arden and he held up her hands showing the syringes "Time to bring you both down and strapped to my tables!"

Mona's eyes widened as she saw he was ready to stab them with his syringes.

"Shit!" she thought as she got ready to defend Sephie again, if those serums got her, she knew Sephie would be helpless.

Dr Arden aimed for the girls again then began to strike with his syringes, all the while the girls dodged and avoided his attacks.

Sephie managed to evade one attack by doing a backflip before grabbing onto a giant tube using her gecko abilities to an advantage.

As soon as Dr Arden saw that, he smirked.

"I'll enjoy stealing that advantage from you!" he said "The ability to grip without the use of a ladder or climbing tools."

Mona felt her blood boil. All the images of her being subjected to D Arden's tortures dug into her brain like a drill and the thought of Dr Arden doing to Sephie what he had done to her and now Tyroth she felt something snap!

"I'll kill you if you touch her you freak!" she snarled as she ran for Dr Arden screaming but the Doctor did a roundhouse kick and got her in the chest causing her to go flying backwards and into another giant tube where she fell dazed.

"Mona!" cried Sephie as she jumped down, but Dr Arden grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the tube before holding up a syringe finger before looking over to Mona who was trying to shake off stars.

"I'll deal with you later!" he growled.

He turned his attention to Sephie who struggled in his grip.

"Now I've got you bitch!" he said, his burnt skin wrinkling horribly as he got close to Sephie's face "You'll be perfect for my experiments, with gecko abilities like yours, the ninja can get anywhere they wish!"

"Let go!" Sephie cried grimacing at the close up of the burnt skin "Let go you bastard!"

"Shut up!" Dr Arden said as he lowered the syringe to Sephie's neck "This serum will make you nice and sleepy!"

"Get off me!" Sephie screamed as she tried to push Dr Arden's arm away, but due to the super strength serum Dr Arden had injected himself with, it was proving next to impossible!

* * *

Just then, the doors of the laboratory opened and an animalisic roar was heard!

Dr Arden stopped what he was doing and looked over his shoulder to see Tyroth standing at the door, he was glowing red almost like he was on fire and his eyes were glowing blood red and his teeth were exposed.

"ARDEN!" he shouted.

Sephie, as soon as she saw her lover, she felt so relieved, but when she saw the state she was in, her stomach gave a frightened jolt!

Dr Arden let go of Sephie in shock and alarm at the sight of the berserker fuelled Dragon and the gecko girl instantly crawled over to Mona who still lay there dazed and held her close.

"YOU!" Dr Arden cried in horror "How did you? Is it possible?"

"DR ARDEN!" Tyroth snarled "You stole my DNA! You tortured me! You tried to find out sercrets! You hurt Sephie! You will die for this!"

Dr Arden, even though he was confronted by a giant anger fuelled Dragon he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Flexing his syringe fingers, the evil doctor faced Tyroth, seeing the angered mutant, he felt fearful, but he did not show it.

"I took you down once Dragon!" he barked "I'll take you down again!"

Tyroth growled at Dr Arden.

"Bring it on!" he snarled "You'll pay for what you've done to me!"

He flew towards Dr Arden and before Dr Arden had a chance to fire his syringes, Tyroth impaled his large claws into the evil Doctor's side and chest.

Dr Arden yelled in agony as the claws impaled him, yet he tried to fight Tyroth, but no matter how many times he tried to stab the infuriated Dragon, he couldn't bring him down as he seemed immune to all his serums.

Tyroth growled again then ripping his left hand out of Dr Arden's side, he grabbed the Evil Doctor's throat and stabbed him over and over with his claws before finally throwing him backwards in some metal shelves where the evil doctor collided with such force they collapsed and many sharp tools and serums along with chemicals fell on top of him and buried him underneath.

* * *

Staring at the mess of broken glass, metal and spilled serums all over the floor Tyroth glared as he was certain the evil doctor was dead and crushed.

"Good riddance!" he growled, as he got his breath back he slowly began to calm down and the glow around his body dimmed.

He turned around and saw Sephie and Mona by the giant tubes on the other side of the laboratory and ran over.

"Sephie!" he cried as tears fell from his eyes seeing his beloved again, he ran over and dropped to his knees as he held her close to him.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

"We're ok..." said Sephie "If not a little bruised."

"I'll live." said Mona as she clicked her neck.

"Oh Sephie! I thought I'd never see you again!" Tyroth said as tears streamed from his eyes.

"Likewise!" cried Sephie gripping her lover tightly around his neck, "I couldn't let you be subjected to those cruel tortures! I couldn't just sit there and let Dr Arden do those things to you!"

Tyroth said nothing but held her close, so happy to feel her in his arms again, her her sweet voice and smell that warm scent in her hair.

"You have a relentless lover there Tyroth." said Mona, causing the two to look at her "I have to say, if it wasn't for Sephie, me and the turtles would never had gotten in here!"

Tyroth hugged Sephie close again then looked back at Mona.

"You ok?" he asked "You look pretty dazed."

"I'll be ok." said Mona "I've been thrown about before." she stood up and picked up her fans before putting them in her belt.

"Listen." she said "We have to find the others, they've gone looking for Arashi!"

"Arashi!" Tyroth cried as he went pale.

Mona felt her blood run cold as she saw the look n Tyroth's face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"When I was in the dungeon, Arashi and Dr Arden found out you guys had gotten in! Dr Arden went after you girls, but Arashi went to hide in wait for the turtles!" said Tyroth "I don't know exactly what! But we gotta help them!"

Mona went pale as she thought of what Arashi had planned for her mate and adopted brothers.

"Well what are we waiting for?" cried Sephie taking her daggers "We gotta get there now!"

"They'll be in throne room!" said Tyroth "Arashi said that's where they were heading!" he jumped up and walked over to a couple of tables where many syringes were lined.

"What are you doing?" asked Mona.

"These serums are the ones Dr Arden made from my DNA! If we're gonna face Arashi, he might be using the clones of me to fight the turtles! We're gonna need some assistance."

"Huh?" asked Sephie.

"What?" asked Mona.

Tyroth held up some syringes, the ones in his right hand had the Super strength serum and the other was the super healing serum.

"Look, even though Dr Arden extracted my DNA forcefully, if I were to give my abilities to anyone, it would be the ones I loved and cared about, and those people are you, Sephie, Mona, and the turtles, you need these abilities if you're to stand any chance against my clones!"

Mona looked hesitant. Tyroth noticed her doubt.

"Mona!" he said "Isn't it true that you used the healing serum to save Leonardo's life? You wouldn't let him die so you were willing to give him your ability in a serum so he would live again, yes?"

Mona looked at Tyroth and at Sephie who saw Tyroth's point.

"Yes..." she said "We had only just got Leonardo back...and we weren't going to lose him to the Foot..."

"Exactly!" said Tyroth "Now I'm willing to let you use these serums if it will help you fight the clones and the Foot and save the turtles!"

"Ok Tyroth." said Sephie "I'm willing!" she looked over to Mona.

"What about you?" she asked.

Mona chewed her lip as she still felt angry about Dr Arden stealing Tyroth's DNA but he knew that Tyroth's clones were strong, it was hard enough fighting the cross-breed mutant earlier and if she stood any chance of helping her lover and adopted brothers, the serum would hep her.

"I concur." she said holding out her hand.

Tyroth tossed her a couple of syringes and Mona instantly injected herself with both.

Sephie did the same and Tyroth took a bag and filled the bag.

"Just in case we need an extra dose!" he said "How do you two feel?"

"Alright." said Mona "I feel a little more energised though."

"Me too!" said Sephie.

"Ok then!" said Tyroth "Let's get out of here and find the others!"

"Right on!" said Sephie.

"You got it!" Mona agreed as they ran for the exit.

* * *

As they ran through the doors, Tyroth stopped and turned back to the laboratory before inhaling and blowing a huge jet of fire at the area letting it all alight.

"Just to make sure that that Evil Doctor's work burns up with him!" he growled.

"Good work Tyroth!" said Mona "Come on! The throne room's this way!" and she lead the way to the throne room, Tyroth and Sephie running behind her.

* * *

Back in the laboratory as the flames burnt the area, the pile of broken glass, metal and debris began to shift and before long a fist pounded up from underneath and Dr Arden emerged.

Coughing and choking, the doctor looked around as his laboratory, the tubes of developing mutants and all his work were burnt up.

"NO!" he shouted angrily flexing his syringe fingers then bringing one that had the healing serum in it to heal himself from any wounds he had sustained from Tyroth's attack.

"You fools!" he snarled "You think you've stopped me?" he looked towards the open door where he knew the mutants had escaped "These serums have made me stronger than you think!"

"You won't escape this place alive!" he growled as he walked towards the door "My Lord Arashi will make sure of that!"

**Whoa! That was a lucky escape for Sephie there! Tyroth's found the girls, now they're gonna find the turtles and battle Arashi and whatever other horror's they'll face.**

**But Dr Arden's still alive! It seems the serums have indeed made him stronger! What's going to happen next?**

**Stay tuned to find out! **


	26. Chapter 26

**WARNING:**** Contains some strong language and bloody violence.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Finding The Others**

Meanwhile, the turtles were still fighting the ninja as Arashi stood and watched them.

"Why won't you fucking die!?" Raphael roared as he stabbed one ninja in the shoulder with his sai, but the ninja didn't go down.

"They must have been injected with Tyroth's Healing DNA!" Donatello cried as he aimed his staff at one ninja, but the ninja grabbed the staff and pulled him close to him then punched him hard in the face causing the brainy turtle to fall to the ground spitting up blood.

"Donny!" cried Michelangelo running to his brother's side and swinging his nun chucks to fend the ninja away from him.

"Leave him alone!" he shouted as he struck the ninja in the face and kicked him backwards before helping Donatello to his feet.

"Thanks Mikey!" said Donatello before turning to another ninja with his bo staff and the two turtles began to fight back to back to protect each other's shells and watch each other's blind spots.

Leonardo kept trying to slice and dice the ninja, but even though he managed to slice their clothes, any wounds the ninja sustained, they healed almost immediately, even if he managed to stab them a few times in the chest and stomach, they still healed.

"How the fuck are they not dying?" Leonardo shouted.

Arashi meanwhile continued to laugh as he watched the turtles struggle.

"My Good Dr Arden perfected the serum so the Ninja are unstoppable!" he said "The serum he created from the Dragon's DNA is indeed a lot strong than the lizard whore's DNA."

Raphael growled again and started to get more aggressive as he stabbed a ninja over and over with his sai before he finally stabbed the ninja in the heart.

At once the ninja went rigid, he fell to the ground and he no longer moved.

Raphael stared at the body for a few moments until he realised that there was one of their weak spots.

"Guys!" he shouted "Aim for their hearts!"

As he spoke, Leonardo decapitated one of the ninja and the black clad ninja fell to the ground and moved no more.

"Taking off the head also works!" he shouted.

"Well ain't that great news(!)" said Michelangelo in a sarcastic tone "For the turtles with the blades!"

"Where's Mona when you need her?!" asked Donatello as he struck one ninja in the stomach with his bo "She and her warfans would be useful here!"

"She must still be with Sephie searching for Tyroth!" shouted Leonardo "I hope she's alright!"

As he spoke, Arashi laughed again.

"I wouldn't be too confident about your little lizard girl." he said "Nor her gecko girlfriend. Dr Arden went searching for them, and knowing my good Doctor, he made short work of them."

Raphael went pale as he thought of his beloved Mona and of Sephie being confronted by the evil and sadistic Dr Arden.

"You're lying!" he shouted "You bastard!" he leapt over the ninja's heads as they continued to surround and fight the four turtles.

"Raphael no!" Leonardo shouted as he stabbed one ninja before decapitating another.

But Raphael was deaf to his brother's protests as he flew towards Arashi with his sai's ready to stab the evil Lord of the Foot to death.

Arashi smirked and got into a fighting stance and just as Raphael was about to strike, Arashi punched Raphael hard in the face causing the turtle to go flying!

"Raph!" Michelangelo cried in fear.

Raphael lay breathless for a while but then stood up shaking off stars and spitting blood.

"Alright Arashi!" he snarled "Let's try that again!"

He aimed for Arashi again with his sai, but the Foot Lord kept dodging his attacks and punched back and Raphael blocked his moves.

Raphael aimed for Arashi again but Arashi moved quickly and grabbed Raphael's throat with his hand.

"Gotcha!" he taunted as he lifted Raphael up with amazing strength!

"What the fuck!?" cried Raphael as he felt throat get crushed and he found it hard to breath.

"RAPH!" Leonardo yelled in terror.

"NO!" cried Donatello.

"Leave him alone!" Michelangelo screamed.

"How...are you...doing...this?" Raphael choked as he flailed around in Arashi's grip.

"Isn't it obvious to you?" Arashi snarled "I used the serum taken from Tyroth's DNA and I got his strength! Seeing you hanging here like this! It's the perfect opportunity to gut you like a pig!"

"Arashi!" Leonardo yelled "Get your hands off him!" he beheaded two ninja and ran over to Arashi who took Tyroth's sword and used it to deflect Leonardo as he tried to attack him with his katana.

Leonardo cried out as he was thrown back and he gasped as he hit the floor dropping his swords as he did, he then saw the sword get pointed at his face.

"Leo!" Donatello cried as he and Michelangelo tried to get to their brothers but several strong ninja blocked them.

Arashi laughed then lowered the sword to Leonardo's throat and placed his foot on his stomach.

"You try and move turtle!" he said "And your brother gets choked to death!"

He squeezed Raphael's throat tighter to prove his point.

"Get your filthy hands off my brother!"Leonardo snarled.

Arashi lowered the sword to Leonardo's throat then moved down his plastron cutting him and causing the blue mask turtle to wince as blood erupted from the cuts.

"Leo!" Raphael choked as he tried to get out of Arashi's grip. "Leave him alone!"

Michelangelo and Donatello tried to fight their way through the ninja but without having blades to fully finish them, it was almost impossible!

"Oh this is such fun!" mocked Arashi "Seeing you all in my grasp and at the mercy of my ninja!"

"Fuck you!" Raphael spat, despite the fact he was being held up by his throat, he was still defiant and wasn't going to plead for his life.

"You're a strong one!" said Arashi as he squeezed Raphael's throat tighter "I bet you won't be so strong when Dr Arden has finally settled his score with your little lizard slut!"

Raphael's eyes widened.

"Yes...that's right!" smirked Arashi "Dr Arden decided that since the Dragon holds more abilities in his blood, Mona is no longer a treasure and he has longed to make her pay for scarring his face!"

"NO!" Leonardo cried.

"He better not touch her!" Raphael cried.

Donatello and Michelangelo protested as they were overpowered by the ninja.

"And what are you going to do?" asked Arashi "You seem to be in no position to make threats!"

Raphael struggled more and tried to pull out of the evil Lord's hand but it was still difficult.

"Oh easy and fun it would be to kill you!" said Arashi evilly "To kill all of you...slowly...painfully...watch you plead for your lives, for the pain to stop until the life finally leaves your eyes...but I think I'd prefer to break you first, in a more amusing way!"

"Spit it out Arashi!" Leonardo growled, wincing in pain over the large long slice in his plastron.

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo as he and Donatello struggled in the hands of the Foot Ninja holding them captive "We're already dying of boredom here!"

"Very well then!" said Arashi "Release the Dragons!" he barked.

At once, the Foot Ninja backed off and some doors and trapdoors opened around the huge room and through the floor and at once the turtles saw several Dragons that resembled Tyroth come out.

"Holy Shit!" cried Donatello.

"Fuck!" cried Michelangelo.

Arashi smirked then dropped Raphael as well as moved his foot off Leonardo and moved back.

Raphael coughed and spluttered then moved over to Leonardo to check he was ok.

"Bro?" he asked scared taking his brother into his arms "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine..." said Leonardo running his hand over the slice in his plastron "Just a mere scratch."

He then saw Raphael's neck where there were bruises from Arashi's fingers.

"You alright though?"

Raphael nodded then looked up at the Tyroth clones that appeared from the doors and trapdoors.

"Shit!" he cried.

"Tyroth clones!?" cried Leonardo.

The turtles shock soon turned to horror when they suddenly saw some other mutants appear, this time half lizard, half dragon.

"NO!" cried Raphael as he saw the resemblance of Mona in some of them.

"HOLY SHELL!" cried Donatello "Dr Arden must have combined Tyroth's DNA with some of Mona's from his previous experiments!"

"MONSTER!" cried Michelangelo.

Arashi just laughed as he stepped back and let the clone dragons and dragon lizard mutants surround the turtles.

"This will be fun..." he said with a smirk "Let's see how strong you really are!"

At once the turtles gripped their weapons and faced the clones and mutants ready to fight to the death.

"I don't know if I can fight these creatures!" cried Michelangelo "When they look like our friend!"

"These guys aren't Tyroth Mikey!" said Donatello "They're clones! They were created to only obey Arashi and Dr Arden."

As he spoke, many of the Tyroth clones opened their mouths showing their teeth and held up their claws and the lizard Dragon mutants smirked and got into fighting stances.

"Be prepared for anything guys!" said Leonardo as he held up his swords.

Raphael spun his sai and growled, ready to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mona, Sephie and Tyroth were still running down the hallways towards the throne room, as they got close to their destination, they were soon ambushed by several ninja.

Mona narrowed her eyes as she took out her fans.

"Let nothing stand in our way!" she bellowed as she ran towards the ninja yelling like a barbarian and slashing her warfans slicing and cutting down many ninja that tried to fight her.

"With you Mona!" shouted Sephie taking out her bow and arrows and shooting down several ninja by hitting them in the heads.

"Don't let me miss out all the action!" yelled Tyroth as he ran behind the girls and punched down many ninja and slashed them with his claws.

As the three mutants fought the ninja, they noticed many of them got up again even after sustaining serious injuries.

In fact Sephie who had switched from her bow and arrows to daggers almost got stabbed in the back by a ninja she had shot down but got up again, but Mona threw one of her folded warfans at the ninja impaling him in the head.

"Holy crap!" cried Sephie in shock as she turned around to see the ninja fall again with Mona's fan in his head "How come he got up again? I thought I killed him."

Mona spun over and took her warfan from his head then slashed across the throat almost decapitating, making sure he never got up again.

"Dr Arden must have injected these ones with my DNA!" Tyroth shouted as he used his claw to stab one ninja in the chest piercing his heart and killing him.

"Aim for the hearts!" Tyroth yelled

"Or decapitate them!" said Mona slashing her fan down to get rid of the blood.

"Got it!" Sephie yelled as she stabbed one ninja in the heart, Mona also complied as she used her warfans to decapitate two at the same time.

As she fought the stronger ninja, Mona felt really energised, she didn't know if it was the serum given to her by Tyroth or weather it was because she was fuelled by adrenaline, she didn't care but she was determined to bring all the ninja down then find her beloved mate and adopted brothers.

After abut ten minutes the three mutants were able to bring down the rest of the ninja.

Tyroth stabbed three ninja's in their chests then threw the bodies to the sides.

"I wish I had my sword with me!" he yelled "But that bastard Arashi took it!"

"Taking another warrior's weapons!" Mona snarled "Doesn't sit well with me! Especially with Arashi! That dishonourable prick!"

She kicked another ninja in the stomach then used her folded fan to stab him in the chest, then used her unfolded fan to slice another ninja's head off.

Soon there were only a couple of Ninja still standing and they aimed for Sephie. The gecko used her daggers and stabbed one in the eye then slashed his throat killing him, she then turned to the last one who tried to punch her, but she avoided his attack then kicked him in the stomach.

As the ninja fell, Sephie then launched herself up from her feet positioning her elbow so it was above his head then brought it down with all her strength and might!

As soon as her elbow came into contact with the ninja's head, a sickening crack was heard as the skull cracked like an eggshell and the ninja fell to the ground bleeding heavily from the head.

Mona and Tyroth stared for a moment at Sephie as she stood up from striking the ninja down.

"Crane wing strike..." said Mona softly.

"Whoa..." said Tyroth.

Sephie stared at the ninja at her feet then felt her elbow checking for bruising.

"I did it!" she said as if she didn't believe it at first "I did it!" she then cried excitedly "I performed the Crane Wing strike!"

"Well done Sephie!" said Mona clapping "I knew you'd get it eventually!"

"That's my girl!" Tyroth beamed.

Sephie cheered and leapt into the air excitedly.

Mona clapped again, then she looked up the hallway remembering their duty.

"Come on guys!" she said "We better keep looking for the throne room!"

"Ok." said Sephie and Tyroth together and they followed Mona as they ran down the hallway looking for the throne room.

**Yikes! Looks like the turtles are in trouble! Hope Tyroth, Sephie and Mona get to them in time to help!**

**But Sephie has perfected the Crane Wing Strike! Well done Gecko gal! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**WARNING:**** Contains bloody violence, strong language and distressing content.**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**The Big Battle**

Back in the throne room, the turtles continued to fight the clones and the lizard/Dragon mutants. Donatello and Michelangelo once again stood back to back as they fought a Dragon clone and a cross-breed together, sometimes changing opponents.

But the battle was proving tough as the clones and cross-breeds healed themselves rapidly and showed great strength as they fought back.

Leonardo and Raphael also fought back to back using their blades to cut and slice and dice, but again the clones and cross-breeds proved too strong and continued healing themselves and striking back with everything they had.

"There are too many!" cried Raphael "I'm not sure how long I can keep this up!"

"We can't give up!" Leonardo shouted "These mutants must have a weak spot! Just like the enhanced Ninja!"

"These are tougher than the ninja!" yelled Donatello "If we get caught off guard! We're toast!"

"Don't loose focus guys!" Leonardo shouted "We got to keep fighting! These creatures must be destroyed!"

"Why do you keep fighting, reptiles?" Arashi asked "You cannot defeat these creatures! You'd rather die fighting than giving up and letting me put you out of your misery?"

"Oh yeah!" said Michelangelo "We give up then you take us to the dungeons to be tortured and broken so you can present us to the Shredder? I don't think so!"

As he made that remark, he struck a cross-breed in the face with his nun-chuck and kicked her back towards Leonardo who stabbed her through the back and into her heart killing her.

"Nice move Mikey!" called Leonardo.

"Keep luring them this way!" Raphael shouted. He threw one of his sai at one of the Dragon Clones getting it in the heart and Donatello and Michaelangelo had to jump out of the way to avoid the giant mutant falling on them.

"Raphael!" shouted Leonardo "Aim for their hearts with your sai! I'll take off their heads! Donatello! Michaelangelo! Keep them focused on you!"

"Got it Fearless!" yelled Raphael.

"On it!" said Donatello.

"Right on!" cried Michaelangelo as he jumped around trying to avoid the punches and kicks of the giant mutants as they aimed for him.

Donatello also evaded the attacks and jumped all over the place using his bo staff as a vaulting pole.

It seemed to work for a while as the clones and cross breeds kept their eyes on Donatello and Michelangelo whilst Raphael and Leonardo used their weapons to stab them in the hearts and take off their heads.

As Arashi watched, he glowered as he realised how the turtles found the source to defeating the mutants.

"You think you can take them all?" he snarled, "You think you're winning...we'll you thought wrong!"

He took out a device and pressed a button which opened some doors and trap doors in the throne room and the turtles saw more Tyroth clones and cross-breeds appear.

"Aww man!" cried Michelangelo "How many of these creeps are there?"

"Too many!" snarled Raphael.

"Come on guys!" yelled Leonardo "Don't give up! Remember! The way to kill them is by stabbing them in the heart or by taking off the heads!"

"Right!" said Donatello.

Arashi stepped back as the new clones and cross-breeds prowled over to the mutants and snarled.

"Get them!" he said.

The clones and cross-breeds nodded understanding their master and leapt over to the turtles getting into fighting stances.

The turtles held up their weapons and got ready to fight back.

"Bring it on Arashi!" Raphael shouted "We'll take down all the clones!"

Arashi clapped his hands and watched as the clones and cross breeds fought the turtles with their claws at teeth, then it started to get more tricky as they began to spit fireballs and breath fire at the turtles.

"Aww man!" Michelangelo groaned as he leapt out of the way to avoid a jet of fire being thrown at him "Can this get any worse?"

"Just keep focused Mikey!" Leonardo shouted as he dived between the legs of a Tyroth clone and sliced it's legs causing it to stumble, then did a back flip onto the Dragon's head before crossing his swords and lopping it's head off.

"Nice one Leo!" Raphael shouted throwing his sai at a cross-breed but as his back was turned, he didn't notice one of the Tyroth clones run up behind him and grab his leg before lifting him up!

"Raph!" Michaelangelo shouted as he tried to assist his brother, but he too was grabbed by one of the cross-breeds.

Seeing his brother's in danger, Donatello tried to help but his bo was grabbed from behind by a Tyroth clone and he was yanked backwards into the grip of the giant Dragon clone.

It wasn't long before Leonardo was grabbed by a cross-breed and he was held captive.

At the sight of the Turtles captured Arashi smirked and walked over.

"I knew you turtles weren't strong enough to take on the clones." said Arashi "You think you're so superior?"

Raphael growled at Arashi even though he was hanging upside down from the Tyroth clone's clawed hand.

"I shall look forward to breaking you in the dungeon!" said Arashi as he looked at Raphael "And since I'm being extra generous, I will present you with you mate...depending what condition she's in after Dr Arden's been through with her!"

"You son of a bitch!" Leonardo shouted as he struggled against the cross-breed's grip.

Arashi smirked at Leonardo then looked at the other turtles who struggled in the clone's grip.

"Take them to the dungeons!" he ordered "I shall contact Dr Arden and have him bring his best serums for breaking them!"

The clones and cross-breeds agreed and were about to drag the turtles to the door when suddenly the doors suddenly flew open and a wall of fire appeared.

Everyone stood in alarm and looked towards the inferno before it ceased in a cloud of smoke and a wrathful Tyroth with Sephie and Mona stood on either side of him brandishing their weapons.

At once Sephie fired some arrows at the clones and cross-breeds and Mona threw some Shuriken stars at them.

"Release my friends Arashi!" Tyroth roared as his eyes glowed red.

Arashi was so shocked he didn't know what to do, meanwhile the turtles were over joyed!

"Tyroth! Mona! Sephie!" cried Michelangelo "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

"You're alright!" cried Donatello "So glad to see you!"

Raphael and Leonardo were so relived they were ok, they beamed.

"How did you get out of the dungeon?" cried Arashi "How is it possible!?"

"You can't hold a dragon down forever Arashi!" Tyroth growled "Now, release my friends!"

Arashi growled and held up the sword.

"Get them!" he shouted to the clones who ran towards the three mutants.

"Girls!" Tyroth shouted "Help the turtles! I'll deal with these clones!"

Mona and Sephie nodded and quickly ran towards the clones and cross-breeds that held the turtles.

Sephie fired her arrows at the heads of the ones holding the turtles and Mona slashed down the clones and cross-breeds that passed them to get to Tyroth.

"GET THEM!" shouted Arashi to the clones "Don't let them win!" he then ordered some ninja to help.

"And get me Dr Arden!" he shouted.

The ninja instantly ran in to help the clones and cross-breeds as the turtles got back into action.

"Good to see you girls and Tyroth again!" said Leonardo.

"You too fearless!" said Mona.

"Did that evil doctor hurt you?" asked Raphael in a worried voice to his mate.

"Not much hun." said Mona with a wink "That evil quack can't bring down us girls!"

Sephie grinned as she shot another cross breed with her arrows.

"To right!" she agreed.

Arashi watched in anger and horror as he watched the mutants fight relentlessly against the clones.

"Bring me more warriors!" he shouted "For God's sake bring me more warriors!"

* * *

As he barked orders, Dr Arden appeared from a door behind him and ran up.

"WILLIAM!" Arashi shouted.

"My Lord!" cried Dr Arden "The girls...the dragon!"

"Escaped and are now here fighting the clones!" Arashi shouted as as the two men looked towards the battle.

Dr Arden looked and glared.

"They won't get away this time!" he growled "I have more clones and cross-breeds!"

As he spoke he took a device and pressed a button on it and through the open doors and trapdoors, more clones appeared!

"Shit!" Leonardo cried as he saw more clones and cross-breeds come out "This just keeps getting better and better!"

At the same time, Tyroth saw Dr Arden appear and was shocked.

"No way!" he cried "I killed you! How come you live!?"

Dr Arden smirked as he saw the Dragon's shocked expression.

"Thanks to the serums I use, I cannot die! You might have tried to bring me down! But those serums make me invincible!"

Tyroth growled and he continued to fight the clones and help his friends as he tried to get close to the evil Lord and his doctor.

"I'll rip you both apart!" he hollered "Just as I ripped Overlord apart!"

* * *

As Mona and Sephie fought alongside the turtles, both girls showed their strength as they punched and kicked several clones and cross-breeds back with incredible force!

"How did you girls get so strong?" asked Michaelangelo as Mona kicked a cross-breed away from him.

The other turtles agreed as they too were gobsmacked at how strong Mona and Sephie had become.

"Thank Tyroth for this!" Sephie yelled as she threw several syringes to them given to her by Tyroth.

"Serums!?" cried Donatello.

"Made from Tyroth's DNA!" Mona shouted "Super strength and Healing! Use them! You'll need them!"

The turtles were hesitant to use the serums especially after how they were cruelly extracted from Tyroth but since they realised the girls had used them and Tyroth had give consent they wasted no time in injecting themselves and gaining Tyroth's abilities.

"Whoa man!" Raphael cried as he felt the serums do their work "I don't know about you guys! But I feel energised!"

"I feel like Hercules!" yelled Donatello.

"Me too!" shouted Michaelangelo "Thank you Big T!"

"Come on guys!" yelled Leonardo as he felt the serums do their work "Let's toast these fuckers!"

The turtles all yelled in unison as they began to fight the clones with their power upgrades.

"This is like a power up on a video-game!" yelled Michelangelo "Sweet dude!"

* * *

Arashi and Dr Arden watched in shock and horror as the mutants took down the ninja and the clones and Tyroth used his fire breath to bring down a wall of strong ninja defending the two men and more clones that appeared!

Arashi and Dr Arden then watched as the seven mutants leapt up from the inferno in a straight line leaping towards them, all with their weapons brandished and ready for the kill!

Tyroth was in the middle and he took a moment as they leapt to see his friends and beloved by his side as they took on the enemy together.

Michelangelo, Leonardo and Sephie on his right and Mona, Raphael and Donatello on his left, he saw they were all ready to fight and with honour and justice!

"I love you guys!" he shouted as they landed before Arashi and Dr Arden and began to fight brutally and mercilessly against the clones, cross-breeds and ninja that continued to defend their masters.

"What is going on?!" shouted Arashi.

"They've taken the serums!" yelled Dr Arden "They've made themselves stronger!"

"Well don't just stand there!" shouted Arashi "Just in the battle! Use your other syringes to bring down those mutants!"

Dr Arden not daring to disobey his Lord immediately went into the battle, meanwhile, Mona saw Arashi was still holding Tyroth's sword and seeing Sephie nearby she had an idea.

"Sephie!" she shouted throwing one of her warfans to her friend who caught it "Use my fan and disarm Arashi! Get Tyroth's sword back!"

"Got it Mona!" said Sephie, she dodged and avoided the other mutant clones and ran up to Arashi.

As Arashi found himself faced with the small gecko mutant he smirked and removed Tyroth's sword from his back.

"Come to face me yourself?" he asked in a mocking tone "You think it wise? Taking on the Foot Lord?"

"Well you haven't stepped in here to fight us yourself! You cowardly bastard!" Sephie growled "Prove you're not a chicken and fight me!"

"Very well!" said Arashi, the smirk never leaving his face "I'll bring you down and hand you over to Dr Arden!"

Sephie held Mona's fan in one hand and one of her daggers with the other.

"Come on then!" Sephie taunted as she got into a fighting stance.

Arashi smirked.

"Very well!" he said and began to aim at Sephie with the sword, but Sephie evaded the attacks and leapt all over the place.

"Pity you're too slow!" she said as she did a sideways jump to avoid the sword.

"You won't be able to avoid me for long!" Arashi snarled "I'll take you down!" he swung the sword at Sephie again and she ducked then rolled to the side as Arashi held the sword in a stabbing position.

Sephie then opened Mona's fan and as Arashi aimed the sword again she used the fan to catch the sword in the gaps, closed it and gave it a twist pulling it out of the evil Lord's hands!

"Mine!" she barked triumphantly.

Arashi was shocked but he didn't have a moment to react when Sephie threw one of her daggers at Arashi and it impaled him in the shoulder causing him to yell in pain and fall.

"MASTER!" Dr Arden cried seeing Arashi fall.

Sephie meanwhile cheered at retrieving Tyroth's sword and called to her beloved who was fighting two clones which he grabbed by the backs of their necks and clanged their heads together as hard as he could.

"Tyroth!" she yelled "Catch!" she threw the sword to Tyroth who grabbed it with ease.

"YES!" Sephie cheered.

"Thanks babe!" said Tyroth "Man! This feels good!Holding my weapon again!"

"Way da go Sephie!" Mona yelled as she slashed a crossbreed's throat with her fan.

The turtles also cheered but soon returned their attention to the clones and crossbreeds who continued to attack them.

Leonrdo continued to stab and slice off the heads of the cloned and cross-bred mutants that came at him.

Raphael still stabbed at the hearts with his sai.

Donatello and Michelangelo kept the cloned mutants busy by attracting their attention whilst the mutants with the blades beheaded and stabbed them ending their lives.

* * *

Arashi wrenched the dagger from his shoulder and continued to watch the battle, he had seen Dr Arden had stopped battling to see if his master was alright.

"Keep fighting Doctor!" he shouted "I shall heal with the enhanced serum in my system!"

Dr Arden agreed and continued fighting, he and a cross-breed were fighting Mona who continued to fight with one fan.

Raphael noticing Dr Arden was near his mate instantly ran over and began to fight the evil doctor.

"Get away from her!" he roared, Dr Arden growled and began to fight the wrathful turtle by trying to stab him with his syringes.

Mona grateful that her mate was keeping the evil doctor away from her continued to fight the cross-breed.

As she made a move with her fan, Mona suddenly saw the cross-breed's claws appear and before she could avoid them, the claws sliced her across the chest!

Mona screamed in pain, then she saw the Cross-breed position her claws again and this time they stabbed her in the stomach and lower chest!

The force of the strong mutant's claws sent her against the wall and she gasped in pain and dropped her warfan as blood poured from the wounds.

Almost time seemed to stop as the turtles, Sephie and Tyroth saw her get stabbed.

"MONA!" Raphael shouted in devastation "NO!"

Mona stared at the Cross-breed as it smirked and drove her claws in deeper causing Mona to choke in agony.

"MONA!" Leonardo screamed in terror as he saw his adopted sister impaled.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Donatello yelled.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" Michelangelo screamed as he and Donatello saw red and ran towards the cross-breed mutant weapons brandished ready to pulverise the mutant who murdered their sister.

The cross-breed turned to face the two turtles and pulled her claws out of Mona's body where the lizard lady collapsed face down on the floor and lay still.

"MONA!" Sephie sobbed as tears streamed from her eyes "NO!" then in devastation and anger she continued to fight the other mutant clones and cross-breeds who got near her.

Tyroth saw Mona fall then looked towards Arashi and Dr Arden who were smirking.

"Good riddance..." Arashi smirked "At least one has fallen..."

Tyroth glared as he saw Raphael stare in heartbreak at his mate's body then looked at the other clones and cross breeds who continued to fight the turtles and Sephie in the throne room then at Arashi and Dr Arden who continued to smirk and his eyes began to glow red in fury as rage over took him...

**No! Mona has fallen! **

**What a place to leave a cliffhanger! I'm so mean! What will happen now?**

**Note: I'm sure some of you may have noticed some references to Kung Fu Panda 2 and Lord of the Rings, the Fellowship of the Ring.**


	28. Chapter 28

**WARNING:**** Contains strong language and bloody violence that some readers might find upsetting.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Berserker **

Raphael stared at Mona as she lay motionless on the ground, devastated tears fell from his eyes and soaked his mask, and before long, a yell of anguish for the loss of his mate was heard that appeared to come from the bottom of his gut.

It shook Tyroth to the core, he only knew what that felt like when he almost lost Sephie.

Looking up at Arashi who continued to smirk and drew his katana swords ready to fight and Dr Arden standing with his abominations, his blood boiled.

"How dare you hurt my friends!" he snarled as he felt the rage slowly start to take over again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonardo as much as he was devastated over the death of his younger adopted sister and soul-mate, he started to slice and dice the clones and cross-breeds mercilessly hoping to destroy all who hurt her and get to Arashi.

"You'll pay for this Arashi!" he shouted "If it's the last thing I do! YOU WILL PAY!"

He beheaded another cross-breed and leapt towards Arashi who held up his swords to fight him.

"You think you can take me down?" he asked in a mocking tone as he clashed his katana with Leonardo's "You couldn't save your sister! She saved you before, pity you couldn't save her in return! What kind of brother are you?"

Tears streamed from Leonardo's eyes soaking his mask and he roared in anguish.

"Murderer!" he shouted as he clashed his swords against Arashi's as the evil man smirked.

* * *

Sephie meanwhile used her arrows to stab several clones in the heart before placing them in her bow and firing them at several in front of her hoping to get to Leonardo to help him fight Arashi.

Michelangelo and Donatello meanwhile turned barbaric and mad with devastation and attacked the cross-breed that stabbed Mona like cornered animals at a predator fighting to the death as the lust for avenging their sister took over.

The cross-breed recoiled and fell backwards as the wrathful turtles jumped on her and they brought their weapons down on her head and chest.

In fact it almost scared Sephie as she saw the two younger turtles, fun loving, cheeky Michelangelo and gentle, intelligent Donatello who hardly ever lashed out unless they truly had to, or something really angered them started to bludgeon the cross-breed to death, blood staining their weapons as they killed the Cross-breed.

But they didn't stop as they kept beating the creature to a pulp, the creature's blood splattering on them as they broke her more and more.

* * *

As that was happening, Raphael roared again, this time with rage as he flew towards several clones stabbing them with his sai then went for Dr Arden who evaded his attacks and tried to throw syringes at him, but the devastated turtle's rage was so strong it seemed to make him faster and even more aggressive as he deflected the syringes with his sai and slashed Dr Arden with his blades.

Dr Arden snarled and continued to fight back, he continued to fire syringes at the red masked turtle but soon the syringe shooters in his arms ran out!

Raphael then saw the evil doctor had run out and as Dr Arden was still in shock Raphael brought his sais down on the doctor's syringe fingers smashing them!

"Looks like you're out of Serums, doctor!" he growled as he aimed for Dr Arden again, but the evil doctor was prepared as he took out two tanto and began to fight the turtle in hand to hand combat.

"You think killing me will bring back your precious slut?" he asked "Wrong! And you think she'll rest in peace? I plan to still have her in my laboratory along with your dragon and gecko friends! She might be a corpse but she'll still be useful to me!"

"YOU SICK FUCK!" Raphael screamed as he continued to fight the evil doctor "I'll take out your eyes and rip you apart with my bare hands!"

Dr Arden merely laughed and continued to fight the turtle.

* * *

Tyroth slashed down several clones then looked towards the remaining ones standing. His eyes flashed red and his whole body began to glow, the death of Mona, the anguish of Raphael, the devastation of the other turtles losing their sister and Sephie being surrounded by many dangerous cross-breeds fuelled his rage and he felt the same feeling he felt in the dungeon when Dr Arden's drugs had broken him.

His friends and beloved were hurt, not just physically, but spiritually as well, and Arashi and Arden would pay! With their lives!

Looking up at the remaining clones and cross-breeds, Tyroth gritted his teeth, his eyes glowed more brighter and his whole body glowed more red!

Leonardo suddenly saw Tyroth's sudden change and punched Arashi in the face.

"Guys!" he shouted trying to get his brother's attention, but the other three turtles were so busy fighting they were deaf and blind to everything else around them, and Arashi didn't stay down for long as he jumped up again and tried to stab Leonardo but luckily the blue masked turtle got out of the way and they resumed their fight.

Sephie also saw and realised what was happening and she ran over to Donatello and Michaelangelo who were still beating the life (thought there was no life left, but rather a bloodied up shell) out of the cross-breed that killed Mona.

"GUYS!" she screamed then used her bow to hit them, making them snap out of their rage and cause them to look over to Tyroth.

"What the shell!?" cried Michelangelo in shock.

They saw Tyroth open up his arms and wings as his muscles got bigger and he started frothing at the mouth.

"I saw this in the laboratory!" shouted Sephie "Tyroth's going into a rage..."

Donatello grabbed both his little brother and Sephie and pulled them over towards the wall near Mona's motionless body, despite the fact they'd lost their sister, they weren't going to let her body be damaged more.

* * *

Leonardo, despite the fact he was still locked in a deadly struggle with Arashi looked towards Raphael who was still fighting Dr Arden in a blind rage.

"Raph!" he shouted again "RAPH!"

But again, the hot headed turtle paid no attention to his brother as he was relentless on destroying the man whose abominations killed his mate.

Tyroth growled then let out a loud animalistic roar that shook the whole room! The clones and cross-breeds looked up and Dr Arden and Raphael stopped fighting yet they crossed blades to see what was happening with Tyroth!

Dr Arden snarled then looked over to Arashi who looked over to Tyroth in fear as the Dragon mutant roared again then unleashed with rage on the clones and mutants slashing them with his claws and ripping them apart with his bare hands causing blood and entrails to be splattered around the room.

Donatello pulled Michaelangelo close and Sephie crawled over Mona's body to protect her.

Tyroth tore his way through the cones then over to the last ones standing that had been protecting Arashi and Dr Arden.

Tyroth roared again and opened his mouth as a burst of flames appeared and aimed towards the end of the throne room.

Leonardo saw the flames as they set fire to the hanging on the wall and the room was starting to burn!

He looked towards Arashi again and pushed the evil man backwards with such force the man fell backwards tripping over his robes.

Leonardo then did a backflip towards Raphael, but as he did, Tyroth blew a jet of fire at the evil doctor sending him flying off his feet and making his clothes catch fire in the process.

Raphael jumped back shocked and Leonardo headed over to him before pulling him close and down to the ground to avoid the mess of slaughter and fire being thrown around the room.

"WILLIAM!" Arashi yelled as he saw Dr Arden yelled then roll around to put out the flames.

"I told you I'd toast you like a sheesh kebab!" Tyroth roared as he sliced down the remaining clones and blew a few jets of fire at the bodies setting them alight!

Arashi jumped up and crawled over to Dr Arden, as he did he picked up a walkie talkie and began ordering an evacuation of the Headquarters.

Dr Arden continued to roll around and Arashi soon made it over to him.

Tyroth then ripped apart the last clone and burned up the last Cross-breed before blowing fire everywhere causing Raphael and Leonardo to stay down on the floor covering their heads and Donatello and Michelangelo covered Sephie and Mona.

Tyroth then leapt over to Arashi and Dr Arden.

Arashi had his katana out and was ready to fight to the death against this rage filled dragon. He took out several shurikans and small daggers and threw them against Tyroth, but the dragon defected them with his claws and continued to breathe fire and roar.

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" Arashi screamed as he continued to throw daggers and Shurikens at the Dragon, some impaled him, but Tyroth still kept coming at him.

"He's in some kind of uncontrollable rage and can't feel pain!" Arashi thought, his anger soon turning to terror, seeing how strong and out of control the Dragon was, he had a feeling he wouldn't live to see the end of tonight!

"Master!" Dr Arden stood up, despite the fact his clothes were burnt off and he showed signs of third degree burns which slowly began to heal but a lot slower, it seemed that because he had no healing serums what was in his system was starting to wear off "We cannot fight this freak! We must retreat!"

"COWARDS!" Tyroth screamed "I'll tear you both apart!"

* * *

As Tyroth went for the two men, Michaelangelo buried his head in Donatello's chest, in fact he had spent half of the time Tyroth was in his berserker rage with his head in Donatello's chest and cowering as the blood and flames flew everywhere.

"Oh shell...I can't look!" he said, Donatello also nodded and lowered his head closing his eyes as well as keeping one hand on Sephie's back as she continued to cover Mona.

Sephie clasped Mona's body as she watched her beloved about to tear the two men apart, she narrowed her eyes hoping Tyroth would make them pay for killing her best friend.

Leonardo and Raphael had been watching the whole show from the floor and Raphael narrowed his eyes as he watched Tyroth go for Arashi and Dr Arden.

"Get them..." he whispered "Make them pay!"

Leonardo looked on in horror as he pulled Raphael closer to him, not because of what Arashi and Dr Arden were in for, but rather what Tyroth had become.

* * *

Tyroth lifted his claws and grabbed Arashi then began to slice him over the chest again and again sending blood everywhere.

"MASTER!" Dr Arden cried, but Tyroth put his foot over him to stop him escaping or fighting back.

"Now you'll pay, Arashi!" Tyroth roared as he stabbed Arashi in the stomach with his claws "You and your sadistic doctor for torturing me, stealing my DNA and killing Mona!"

Arashi yelled in agony as he was stabbed over and over by Tyroth and Dr Arden yelled for his Master all the while trying to break out from under Tyroth's foot where his claws on his feet were digging into him.

Tyroth then lifted Arashi up and threw him against the wall, at the same time he kicked Dr Arden off and away from him where the evil doctor landed next to Arashi.

Tyroth then roared into the air and blew another jet of fire at the two men who cowered in fear.

The turtles and Sephie shielded their eyes as the bright flame consumed the wall and burnt it up.

Tyroth stared at the wall and the burning hangings for a long time and breathed heavily.

Everyone stared at the burning wall for a long time then saw Tyroth slowly return to normal, his wings gradually lowered and folded on his back and he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Rest in shit...you bastards..." he growled.

* * *

He soon heard a sob behind him and he turned around to see Sephie was leaning over Mona's body, tears falling from her eyes with Michelangelo sobbing his heart out against Donatello who held him close, his own tears falling on his baby brother's head every so often.

"Mona..." Sephie sobbed "No...please...No...no!" she collapsed on Mona's shoulder and sobbed into her hair.

"Mona..." Tyroth breathed as he stepped forward towards her and felt his knees buckle and he fell in sadness, he saw Leonardo and Raphael jump up from the floor and run over to Mona.

"Mona!" Raphael cried in anguish as he fell next to her body, Sephie pulled herself up and cried harder and Raphael lifted his mate's body and turned her over, her eyes were closed and there was blood on her torn clothes and skin.

Raphael pulled her close to him and sobbed into Mona's face, his tears dripping onto her eyes and hair, Leonardo hugged his brother from behind in an act to comfort him, though his heart was shattered to pieces over the woman he had loved as a sister and soul-mate and years before as a potential mate.

Tyroth dragged himself over and pulled Sephie close to him to comfort her and his mate cried into his chest.

"Mona..." he whispered as tears fell from his eyes "I'm so sorry...I should have killed that cross-breed when I had the chance..."

"It's not your fault Tyroth..." Sephie wept "You did what you could..."

"How are we going to explain this to Splinter...and April...and Casey...?" Tyroth whispered as he looked at the devastated turtles mourning their fallen sister and Raphael grieving for his mate.

* * *

As Tyroth continued to look he suddenly saw Mona's fingers twitch slightly, he blinked thinking he had just imagined it, but then saw her fingers move again, this time more clearly.

"Sephie!" he whispered loudly, gently shaking his lover who wiped her tears and looked up.

"Look!" said Tyroth pointing at Mona, Sephie looked and saw through her tears Mona's fingers twitch.

"Mona!" she gasped as Mona's eyes fluttered then began to open slowly.

Raphael felt Mona's shift under him and looked at her to see her waking up!

"Mona!?" he cried in surprise.

Michelangelo and Donatello looked up from crying and saw Mona open her eyes and Leonardo looked up from sobbing into Raphael's shell.

"Big sister?" whimpered Michaelangelo, thinking his mind was playing games.

Mona looked up at Raphael and she took a breath.

"Raph?" she choked.

"MONA!" cried Sephie overjoyed "You're...you're alive!"

"How?" cried Donatello "We saw you, that...that monster skewered you!"

Mona moved her hand down to her chest and stomach that was still covered in blood, yet there was no wound...as if there never was!

Tyroth looked then realised!

"The Healing Serum!" he cried "From my DNA! It healed you!"

Everyone went quiet for a moment then Sephie remembered how Dr Arden had survived Tyroth's first attack.

"Of course!" she cried "Dr Arden didn't die from your first attack in the lab! If it worked for that bastard!"

"It worked for Mona!" Tyroth finished happily.

* * *

Raphael meanwhile was too happy to care how it worked and he hugged his mate close to him weeping, this time with joy.

"Oh God Mona!" he sobbed "I thought I lost you!"

Mona held him close to her kissing him in comfort.

"It's all ok now hun..." she whispered "I'm alright, Tyroth's healing DNA saved me."

The other turtles were overjoyed and also hugged Mona weeping with joy that their sister was alive.

Once the turtles were done with holding Mona, Sephie threw her arms around Mona and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Mona..." Sephie whispered "Thank goodness. I thought I'd lost my best friend!"

Mona hugged Sephie tightly and tears fell from her eyes.

Raphael then looked up at Tyroth, tears still streaming from his eyes.

"Thank you Tyroth..." he said "Your healing serum saved my mate...thank you so much..."

* * *

Tyroth smiled back and was about to say something else when he remembered where they were.

"Guys." he said "I think we'd better get out of here before the Foot come back!"

Leonardo also looked up and agreed.

"Good idea!" he said "Let's get back to the lair before anything else happens!"

Sephie and Raphael helped Mona to her feet and with Leonardo and Tyroth leading the way, the mutants quickly went for the broken windows to get outside and into the street to get back to the lair.

**Yays! Mona's alive! Tyroth's healing DNA saved her life! What a relief eh, sorry to keep you hanging there! lol!**

**Man that was a hard chapter to write, tried to get the action really intense and the scene at the end heart wrenching! I just hope I pulled it off, and I h****ope you enjoyed it all the same! lol!**

**Just another couple of chapters to go now! :) Stay tuned!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	29. Chapter 29

**Heya readers! We're getting close to the end of the fic now! **

**Last place we left off, our heroes fought against the clones of Tyroth and the dangerous cross-breeds as well as faced a showdown with Arashi and Dr Arden.**

**During the battle, Mona was skewered by one of the Cross-breeds but due to the fact she had taken a dose of Tyroth's healing DNA, she survived the attack. **

**Now with the Foot defeated, what will happen when they return back to the lair?**

**Well read below to find out!**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

**Back Home**

The seven mutants made it out through the broken windows and on the building across the way then leapt across a couple of others before they were satisfied they were far away from the Foot Headquarters to get their breathes back.

They stopped on the roof of a small apartment under a large water tank and hid underneath in the shadows then Tyroth turned to the turtles.

"Guys!" he said breathlessly "You alright?"

"We're ok." said Leonardo "I thought we'd never make it out of there!"

Sephie rubbed her arms.

"You can say that again!" she said.

"Looks like the Foot will be out of business for a while." said Donatello "The amount of damage that happened in there..."

"And Arashi and Dr Arden are toast!" said Raphael "Literally!"

"Good riddance!" Sephie snarled.

Michaelangelo meanwhile had moved over to Mona and was holding her close as tears streamed from his eyes that dripped into her hair.

"Oh man, Mona..." he choked "I thought I'd lost you...my big sister! I'd be lost without you! My big sister!"

Mona held Michaelangelo close and Donatello stroked his little brother's shell in an act of comfort.

"I'm ok Mikey..." Mona soothed "I'm alright now..." she wiped Michelangelo's tears and cupped his cheeks in her hands.

Michelangelo smiled at Mona then looked up at Tyroth again.

"Thanks big guy..." he said "For giving my sister your DNA serum,"

Tyroth just nodded.

"She means a lot to you," he said "To all of you, as she and all you guys are to me and Sephie as a dear friend."

Raphael wrapped his arms around Mona from behind and Leonardo placed his hands on both Raphael and Michaelangelo's shell happily.

"We're all together again!" he said, he then looked up at Tyroth and Sephie who joined in the hugs.

"It was such a close call for you Mona..." said Raphael as he nuzzled her hair lovingly, tears threatening to spill again from such a horrific shock that he had indeed almost lost his mate.

"A close call for all of us really." said Donatello.

Michelangelo said nothing but he wiped his tears just happy they were out of that hell-hole and were all alive and together.

"It's all thanks to Tyroth really!" said Mona "I was hesitant to inject myself with the serums, mainly because of how Dr Arden had forcefully extracted the DNA out of him...but Tyroth was insistent that Sephie and I take it as it would help in our final confrontation. If I hadn't..." she didn't finish the last sentence in fear of frightening everyone.

Tyroth looked at Mona and the turtles as well as held Sephie close to him.

"Even though Dr Arden extracted my DNA to use it for his and the Foot's evil intentions, I wanted to use my own DNA on my friends and loved ones...I wanted to help us win this battle and defeat those bastards!"

He looked towards the Foot Headquarters, it still stood tall in the darkness against the lights of the city, even though it was torn up on the inside, it still looked like it always was.

"You showed great honour today Tyroth." said Leonardo "Your decisions saved us all, especially our adopted sister, and our lives...with your strength and healing DNA, we were able to take down those clones and cross-breeds."

"I wonder how long that serum really lasts?" asked Donatello as he looked at his arms, he and the others had indeed gotten some cuts and bruises from the fights, but they were all healed, the only things that showed they had fought in a bloody and deadly battle were the splatters of blood from their fallen enemies mixed with their own from their now healed wounds.

"I still got some more serums in this bag." said Tyroth holding up a small bag that he had used to carry the serums he had stolen from Dr Arden's laboratory and handing it to Donatello.

"Come on guys." said Leonardo shivering slightly from a cold breeze "Let's go back to the lair, Master Splinter will be worried."

"I think sensei's gonna have a heart attack at the sight of us..." said Donatello looking at everyone covered in blood.

"You got no cloths or anything?" asked Sephie.

"I think I may have some in the battle shell." said Donatello "I think...come on."

* * *

He lead the way to the edge of the building where they leapt down a fire escape and down the alley below where they went to find the Battle Shell.

"Though Tyroth's Serum healed us all, I still want to check us all out though." said Donatello "Just to make sure. Especially you Mona, after that monster skewered you."

Mona sighed but she understood her adopted brothers concern.

They soon made it to the Battle Shell and Donatello jumped into the drivers seat whilst Mona, Tyroth, Sephie and the other turtles climbed into the back.

Raphael and Tyroth held their mates close whilst Michaelangelo and Leonardo sat opposite. No-one said anything for a while after such an intense and terrifying ordeal.

Raphael was holding onto Mona so tightly it was like something would snatch her away if he let go for a second.

It turned out they didn't have anything to clean themselves up so they had to get home and hope Splinter, April and Casey didn't have a heart attack at the bloody sight of them.

* * *

At the lair, Splinter was sitting in the TV area with April and Casey, all three of them were drinking coffee and were quiet as they waited for the seven mutants to return.

April checked her watch and realised it was 3am, she hadn't been able to sleep, neither had Casey as they were all worried for the Turtles, Sephie, Mona and Tyroth.

Suddenly they all jumped up as they heard the entrance of the lair open and they saw the seven mutants appear all looking tired and covered in blood.

"Guys!" cried Casey "We were worried sick man we thought..." he stopped as he saw the blood on the mutants "Holy shit! You're bleeding!"

"Oh my God!" cried April "What happened?"

"My children!" Splinter cried rushing over, he was white as a sheet and his eyes were wide with terror "Tyroth! Sephie!"

As he got closer, he saw they were indeed bloody and Mona and Sephie's clothes were torn, but there were no wounds on their bodies.

"What happened to you all?" Splinter demanded as he looked them up and down.

"It's a long story Master Splinter..." said Leonardo.

"Please...explain..." said Splinter leading them all into the kitchen whilst April and Casey proceeded to make everyone drinks.

* * *

By the time an hour had passed and everyone had had some hot drinks, and April had given everyone some more strong alcohol to help calm their nerves seeing how tense they were, Splinter, April and Casey were shocked by what they heard.

Tyroth explained how Dr Arden had used strong sedatives to keep him under and after extracting his DNA, tried torturing him into telling him where he had gotten his powers and how he obtained them.

They were even more shocked at the fact that Dr Arden had not just got torture serum, but had also made fear serum to break him.

"FEAR SERUM!" Michaelangelo squeaked "You mean like the stuff the villain Scarecrow uses in the Batman comics!?"

"Uh huh." said Tyroth "You're lucky none of you got injected with it, half the stuff I saw...my worst nightmares." he shivered.

Splinter growled angrily and Leonardo and Raphael had their fists clenched in fury whilst Michaelangelo looked terrified.

Donatello looked in the bag and found a syringe with yellow liquid in it.

"Is this it?" he asked.

Tyroth nodded.

"I'll be running a few tests on this..." said Donatello as he held it up to the light "Along with the serums Dr Arden made from your DNA."

Tyroth nodded at the brainy turtle before speaking again.

"Despite the effects of the serums...I told them nothing..." said Tyroth "After everything they did to me, they got not a peep out of me, they know nothing of the lair, Mutopia, the civilians there, the well, or anything else."

"Thank Goodness for that!" said April gratefully.

"That sick man..." growled Casey "Dr Arden...he's worse than Arashi in my opinion..."

"Despite the serums he gave me..." said Tyroth "I never gave in!"

"That's my strong Tyroth!" said Sephie affectionately as she stroked his arm and kissed his muscles making Tyroth blush slightly.

"You were indeed brave Tyroth..." said Leonardo "So strong you didn't give into torture..."

When the mutants told Splinter, Casey and April of the clones and cross-breeds, all three looked physically sick at the thought.

Mona was gritting her teeth in fury as Sephie spoke of what they saw in the laboratories.

"They mixed Tyroth's DNA with Mona's and created cross-breeds!" she said "I never believed that the Foot were capable of such things..."

"And I thought Overlord was bad..." said Donatello.

"Crossbreeds and modified clones vs Zomborgs?" asked Michaelangelo "I dunno..."

"Bastards!" Casey growled.

Mona gripped the table angrily as memories of her torture under Dr Arden's hands returned to her.

Sensing his mate's anger, Raphael placed both hands on Mona's shoulders and stood close behind her, feeling the warmth of her mate's chest against her back, Mona soon felt a sense of calm.

"Those monsters..." said Tyroth "They...after what they did...I felt so angry they'd hurt my friends...torture me...torment me..."

Sephie squeezed her mate's arm, then the turtles and Mona looked a little scared.

"I don't know what happened next Master Splinter..." said Michelangelo "But Tyroth suddenly went all 'Ty-wrath' on the clones and on Arashi and Dr Arden!"

Everyone stared at him as he said the pun then Raphael gave him a whack over the head.

"Ow!" said Michaelangelo rubbing his head "What!?"

Sephie shook her head then looked up at Tyroth concerned.

"What did happen in the throne room, hun?" she asked "You suddenly went more angry than I've ever seen you...maybe even ten times more than when we faced Overlord..."

Tyroth thought for a moment and everyone looked up at the Dragon curiously.

"Maybe it would explain the reason why we look so bloody." said Tyroth "the blood is not just ours."

"What...?" asked April in a scared voice.

Splinter narrowed his eyes.

Tyroth closed his eyes then explained that even though he didn't break enough to give Dr Arden and Arashi information, the drugs they pumped into him made him feel more angry and each time they struck him, he felt each emotion pooling in his gut then it exploding like a nuclear bomb.

"It was like everything within me exploded..." said Tyroth "All my magic, all my mana, my strength, my emotions, mixed together in one lethal mix...then I couldn't hold it in any-more...I couldn't feel pain, I couldn't see anything other than the ones who hurt me and my friends...the next thing I knew...the clones...the cross-breeds...ninja...they were all dead...burnt up and hacked to pieces..." he looked at his clawed hands as he spoke "All slaughtered..."

Splinter, April and Casey couldn't speak for a long time as they stared at Tyroth.

"I honestly don't know what happened..." said Tyroth "I guess I was just too angry...too hell bent on bloodlust...but...hopefully...with those clones and cross-breeds dead...they won't hurt anyone...and not bring danger to the city..."

As he spoke Tyroth looked towards Mona, the turtles and Sephie.

"We were lucky to escape...very lucky..." said Tyroth.

Splinter then saw Raphael holding Mona close again and the turtles going pale.

"What happened?" he asked.

Before anyone could answer, Michaelangelo blurted out that Mona had been skewered by one of the Cross-breeds and almost died.

April and Casey gasped in horror and looked at Mona's torn clothes and bloodied body yet saw no wounds.

"But thanks to Tyroth's healing DNA from the serums, Mona lived..." added Raphael.

"I don't know if I did die or not..." said Mona "I felt the pain...I felt the life leave me...but then...I felt myself in your arms Raph..."

Raphael held Mona close to him.  
"I'm not gonna loose you again Mona..." he whispered in her ear "I swear it..."

"Tyroth gave all of us the haling serums before we confronted Arashi and Dr Arden we were able to face off the clones and cross-breeds." said Leonardo "Though our skin and garments are stained with blood of our enemies and our own, our wounds are no longer visible..."

Splinter didn't know what to say at first, but he looked at Tyroth as his eyes watered with relieved tears.

"You...you saved my daughter..." he said "And you helped protect my sons..."

Tyroth bowed.

"I was only doing what I could to help." he said "Dr Arden might have done terrible things, but the serums he made from my DNA, he might have wanted to use them for evil, but I wanted to use them for good, to protect my friends and beloved."

"And I thank you again Tyroth." said Mona "For saving my life, for a second time, I don't know how I can thank you enough for what you did."

Tyroth smiled.

"I almost lost Sephie in Mutopia to those demons..." he said "Seeing Raphael so broken over losing you...I only knew how horrible it felt..."

Raphael kissed Mona's cheek, then walked over to Tyroth and shook his huge hand.

"I have to say Big T!" he said "You really saved our lives there!"

"Indeed so." said Leonardo.

"Even though we were supposed to be saving you!" said Donatello.

"Who cares who was supposed to save who?" said Sephie "The important thing is we're all together and we're alive!"

"You said it Sephie!" said Michaelangelo putting an arm around the gecko girl's shoulders and hugging her.

"Indeed." said Splinter "You have all fought bravely and stopped Arashi and Dr Arden once again! And you've some home safely."

"Speaking of which." said Leonardo "What happened to those bastards anyway? I never saw their bodies as we were leaving."

"Yeah." said Raphael "All we saw was you blasting them with flames, Tyroth, then nothing..."

Tyroth looked thoughtful.

"I have no idea..." he said "But all I know for sure was there was no way they could run after I was through with them..."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes slightly and Mona also looked skeptical that the two evil men didn't survive.

Tyroth shook his head.

"Listen guys..." he said "I don't want to think about those two anymore...and to tell you the truth...I think we've all been through a lot."

"Ditto to that." said Donatello "Listen...everyone get a shower or bath to get the blood off, then all to the medical room, despite us surviving the fight and using the healing serum, I want to check you all out ok?"

"Ok Donatello." said everyone, they were all in agreement that it had been a rather challenging and terrifying ordeal for them all, and all they wanted was to be clean, medically checked and rest.

"I especially want to check you Mona." said Donatello "After what that cross-breed did to you..."

"As you wish Don..." said Mona placing her hand on her chest and stomach, her crop top was torn and she felt sad it was damaged.

"Don't worry Mona." said Sephie comfortingly "I'm sure you can fix it."

"I hope so..." said Mona softly as everyone began to head to the wash-room.

"Ladies first." said Michaelangelo guiding Sephie first towards the wash-room door.

"Thanks Mikey." said Sephie.

Tyroth was about to follow the others but Splinter stopped him.

"Once again Tyroth..." said Splinter "Thank you for your honour and loyalty to my children...you are indeed a true honourable warrior..." he bowed to Tyroth.

"Yeah! Big guy!" said Casey "You did great there!"

April agreed.

Tyroth bowed back to them.

"I just care for my friends." said Tyroth "I wanted to protect them, they're all such great friends..."

Splinter smiled up at Tyroth again.

"Honestly..." he said "We really cannot thank you enough."

**Well, heroes are home safe and sound and alive, yet they have no idea if Arashi and Dr Arden were killed by Tyroth or whether they survived.**

**This looks like the end of the story, but it isn't yet folks! We still got one more chapter to go, so stayed tuned for the grand finale! Coming tomorrow if all goes well!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**

**Note: Sorry about the 'Ty-wrath' pun there Tyroth! After you said it in a message a few days ago, I couldn't resist having Michaelangelo say it! lol!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Heya readers! **

**I did say there was one final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Recovering**

After everyone had washed the blood off themselves, Donatello had analysed everyone medically and found none of them had any injures or damage to their bodies.

Even Mona had no evidence that she had been fatally stabbed, her skin was still smooth and maybe showed some marks from previous battles, but nothing to show what happened back at the Foot Headquarters.

"The way those claws impaled you..." said Donatello "They would have ruptured your spleen, damaged your liver and kidneys, the ones that got you in the upper torso would have gotten a lung...you're extremely lucky..."

Tyroth didn't know if he'd ever hear the end of everyone thanking him for giving them his healing DNA, he was just happy that it had helped everyone in their final battle.

Raphael was indeed the most grateful that his mate had lived and after Donatello's checks were done he took Mona off the medical bed and carried her their bedroom.

"Looks like Raphie boy wants to show Mona how happy he is she's alive." said Michaelangelo after they disappeared.

Leonardo and Donatello went slightly pale but Sephie and Tyroth looked at each other and agreed with a chuckle, Tyroth especially because after Sephie had turned out to survive the fatal attack on her by the demons in Mutopia, Tyroth had taken her to his room and they didn't leave for several hours.

"More than likely Mona and Raph will be in there a while." said Sephie.

"Then I suggest we do not disturb them." said Splinter "As for the rest of you, I believe you must all rest after such a traumatising experience."

"Sensei's right you know." said Leonardo "Maybe a nap will do us all some good."

At once everyone agreed.

"It's about time we were heading back as well." said April "We're glad you're all ok guys."

"Yeah." said Casey "Really glad."

"Nothing keeps us down for long!" said Michaelangelo "Especially not with Big T!" he said pointing at Tyroth who blushed.

"You're cute when you blush." Sephie commented.

* * *

After April and Casey left, Donatello packed up his medical kit and went up to his room, Michelangelo also went to his own room commenting that he might need earplugs, but he didn't hear any sounds coming from Mona and Raphael's room.

"They really are like silent ninjas under the bedsheets!" said Sephie.

"Told ya!" said Tyroth.

Leonardo shook his head as he walked to his bedroom and Splinter went to his quarters leaving Sephie and Tyroth to go to the guest room.

"You alright now Tyroth?" asked Sephie concerned to her lover.

"I will be, hun..." sighed Tyroth "I will be...I'm just happy we're all safe and alive...I don't know what would have happened if any of you died...if I had given into torture...I don't think I could take it after all that's happened..."

"You're not there any-more, baby..." said Sephie soothingly "Arashi and Dr Arden didn't break you, you're safe now, come on, let's go get some rest."

Tyroth smiled at Sephie then lifted her up.

"Good idea..." he said nuzzling her softly as he carried her to the guest room.

* * *

A few days later, things seemingly went back to normal.

Because of such a traumatising experience, the turtles, Mona and Splinter offered to let Sephie and Tyroth stay longer at the lair until they felt they were ready to return to Mutopia.

Tyroth was slightly worried, but after Donatello had gotten in touch with Gramps and the Chicago Knights, it put his mind at rest that they knew Sephie and were alright, even though Donatello didn't tell them the full extent of what happened at the Foot Headquarters.

The turtles and Mona were pleased that Sephie and Tyroth were staying longer, and soon plans were made to do some stuff together in the lair to help with their recovery.

Also Splinter decided to do more meditation exercises than physical training to help clear and calm everyone's minds after all they went through.

It helped, though there were times Tyroth woke from nightmares about being back in Dr Arden's laboratories and the effects of the Fear serum until he realised he was back in the guest room with Sephie at his side comforting him and lulling him back to sleep.

It saddened Tyroth that he felt so vulnerable, but Sephie reassured him that he had nothing to feel bad about and Mona offered consolation by telling Tyroth that after her first encounter with Dr Arden she had nightmares and did sometimes still had them today.

"It's one of those things, apart from maybe my attack, rape and mutation that has never left me..." Mona explained "Sometimes they still haunt me, but I try and push them aside by reminding myself that I'm with my family and mate, and that as long as I'm here, I'm safe, also Master Splinter's meditation sessions help a lot."

"Maybe Splinter can help you again with some one to one sessions?" said Sephie "He did before?"

Tyroth thought for a moment. It was true, Splinter had helped him many times with meditation especially when they first met.

"Maybe it would be a good idea." he said.

"Sensei will be more than happy to help you Tyroth." said Mona comfortingly "He helped me, and he shall help you again, like he did before."

* * *

One night in the lair, things seemed to be back to normal. Michaelangelo was skateboarding around the lair, Donatello was fixing a gadget, Raphael was punching his sandbag, Leonardo and Tyroth were talking together and Mona was sitting on the sofa in the TV room with Sephie whilst fixing her ninja clothes and Sephie's red tee-shirt and shorts.

Both girls were wearing loose comfortable dresses until they got their clothes fixed, Mona wore a black one and she had lent Sephie a red one.

Mona pulled the last stitch on her ninja top and held it up in front of her.

"I knew you could do it!" said Sephie "It's good as new!"

Mona smiled.

"Yeah..." she said "I've had to mend my clothes a few times after several battles."

She then held up Sephie's shorts and tee-shirt which had a few rips in them.

"Should be easy to fix." she said "Then you'll look presentable when fighting baddies whether here or back in Chicago."

"Thanks Mona." said Sephie "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Sephie." said Mona as she started stitching Sephie's clothes.

Meanwhile, Tyroth and Leonardo talked about Tyroth's meditation sessions with Splinter.

"So how are the sessions going with Master Splinter?" asked Leonardo.

"They're helping me a lot." said Tyroth "I feel calmer and I'm sleeping better now."

"That's good." said Leonardo "After all you went through..."

Tyroth nodded.

"I sometimes can't help but think of what would have happened if those bastards did find out about Mutopia." said Tyroth "If anything was to happen to our home...our sanctuary...the place where mutants have lived away from the humans, safe from harm, government laboratories...if the Foot got hold of them..."

"It's ok now Tyroth." said Leonardo "They never found out, and they never will, as far as we know, those two are gone."

"I hope so..." said Tyroth "I swear if those two lived...I'd send them to hell and back again!"

Leonardo sighed.

It truly had been traumatising for all of them, especially Tyroth, and the thing was, after Tyroth went berserker on the clones, Cross-breeds then on Arashi and Dr Arden, they never saw the bodies of the two evil men.

"If I know those two..." Leonardo thought "They never stay dead for long...and if they did indeed survive the attack..." he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"If those bastards did live...and if they had any brains at all, they'd think twice about messing with Tyroth again...he was indeed a dangerous captive..."

* * *

_**A few days earlier...**_

The Foot Headquarters might have looked normal to the outside world, but if one were to see what had happened within, they would have seen the throne room was littered with dead bodies of ninja, Tyroth clones and cross-breeds, all slaughtered and butchered like animals and burning up, a reminder of a big battle and massacre that took place only a short time ago.

It seemed there had been no survivors of this attack, but then suddenly a trapdoor began to move in the floor near some burning debris.

Soon it opened all the way and two men emerged.

Both were covered in blood and their clothes torn to ribbons showing they had indeed been part of this massacre, but had indeed survived.

"My Lord Arashi..." one with a scarred face spoke "It seems the mutants escaped."

"No shit, Dr Arden!" the other one growled "They escaped again and they destroyed the experiments..."

"Bastards!" growled Dr Arden "It's a good thing I kept some serum on my person to heal us both..."

"And we avoided the Dragon's fire breath by falling through the trapdoor." said Arashi as he looked around the room.

"What of the other ninja?" asked Dr Arden "The ones that survived?"

"Evacuated the building..." said Arashi "But we will call them back into the building, we will have to rebuild everything, clean up this mess!"

He soon began to talk into a walkie talkie he carried on his belt as Dr Arden walked amongst the fallen experiments.

Most of them were hardly recognisable due to the many burns and wounds on their bodies and because they were burnt up, Dr Arden wondered if he would be able to use them further in his experiments.

"Damaged burnt cells are of no use to me..." he growled as he kicked one dead cross-breed.

Arashi meanwhile finished talking on the Walkie Talkie and looked over to Dr Arden.

"William..." he said dangerously.

Dr Arden walked over to Arashi and bowed.

"Yes my Lord..." he said.

"Though the experiments were not enough to bring down the turtles, that is not to say we will not continue...one of them has fallen...and they will return for revenge that is if they not to broken to fight!"

"The lizard lady..." Dr Arden growled "And they obviously took her body with them to give her a funeral..."

"Funeral for a lizard mutant..." snarled Arashi "Don't make me laugh..."

"She would have still been useful in my lab, even as a corpse." said Dr Arden "But I still have some back up of her DNA, despite destroying my laboratory, they have no idea how careful I am with making sure I have backup..."

"Even for the Dragon?" asked Arashi.

Dr Arden smirked in reply.

"But still..." he spoke "I wish to learn more of that Dragon! And the powers he possesses..."

"Patience my good doctor..." said Arashi "We will find the Dragon again...if he is an alliance with the turtles, then we shall find him again...but your next task is to continue with your research on finding our Lord Oroku Saki...and bringing him home to us."

"Shredder..." said Dr Arden.

Arashi nodded.

"I shall not let you down, my Lord..." said Dr Arden "The turtles may have destroyed my experiments, but they will not succeed in stopping me finding their great enemy."

Arashi nodded.

"And they will never bring us down either, even if they may succeed in their against us, we will never give up until we break them...and present them on their knees to Shredder himself!"

"And when that day comes..." said Dr Arden with an evil laugh "It will be Victory for the Foot..."

"Indeed..." said Arashi as he walked to the broken windows and looked into the night.

"You may have destroyed the experiments turtles..." he growled, his eyes narrowed dangerously "But you haven't destroyed us...You think you can defeat us? Never...as long as you live, as long as you keep fighting...we are always there to fight back and one day bring you to Shredder on your knees!"

**Damn! Arashi and Dr Arden did survive, though they think Mona's dead, I wonder how they'll react when they realise she survived huh? Knowing Dr Arden, he'll want her back on his surgery table.**

**They haven't given up and they're hell bent on bringing the Utrom Shredder back from his Frozen prison.**

******Will there be sequel to this? Well, better wait and see!**

**And that's the end of 'A Dangerous Captive' I hope you all enjoyed it! ****Especially you Tyroth, it was indeed an honour and great fun writing a birthday gift for you! :D**

* * *

**Phew, well now I'm off for a well deserved rest over the Easter Weekend! Hope you have a good one! Hope you get loads of Chocolate eggs! I got a couple! Yummy!**

**And keep a look out for next next one-shot fic 'Hide and Seek' hopefully up by Easter Monday! **

**But until then! Have a Happy Easter! **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


End file.
